Blood Lipstick
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Porcelain skin, long smooth black hair, and natural red lips. Certainly reminds him of someone he used to... despise. Now that she starts getting under his skin, will he be able to grant her her only wish. But wait, did someone say she's already dead?
1. Chapstick Gone Wrong

Arghh, it hurts… but here's my new Durarara fic! ^^ But anyway, like my other normal fics… I have to warn you guys about light novel characters. This is a Horror/Romance fic and of course, just a bit Supernatural, Violence and smut. I have to make this in accordance to the rule even though I do not want to ya know. And yeah, I am not creating a Mary Sue, okay? I just need to describe her like that…

It also might appear het at first but this is Shounen ai… or so I think. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

**Summary: **Porcelain skin, long smooth black hair, and natural red lips. Certainly reminds him of someone he used to... despise. Now that she starts getting under his skin, will he be able to grant her her only wish. But wait, did someone say she's already dead?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

"_Pretty. She's very pretty, isn't she?" Two boys chatter as they hide in the bushes… while keeping an eye at a pretty brunette. She is resting at their mansion's balcony… adorned by the most elegant clothes and most beautiful features. The black-haired boy eyes at her with his natural mischievously-smiling red eyes… his lips curling up for a cat smile. He has been grasping at the leaves eagerly… showing the craving to be in acquaintance of such beautiful young girl._

_**We were nothing but seven-year-old kids in a rich neighborhood. All we did is to always watch that beautiful lady from afar. And ever since he has met her in person on accident…**_

_**He has never seen anyone else.**_

_**He significantly grew colder and farther… like that beautiful brunette young girl has bewitched him.**_

…_**Just like how this new girl in class bewitches me.**_

"My name is Kanra Nakura. I'm also seventeen year old. Please take care of me…" She elegantly bows down as she introduces herself to the class that boring Morning class. The boys in the room are like in a state of grave awe… as if witnessing an animated goddess. She is then instructed to sit at the middle of the classroom where a vacant seat is— as if the seat is solely left alone for her.

And by the farthest window, a blonde man lies dazed upon the sight of the goddess. And just the rich young girl in his memories, she has this captivating porcelain skin, smooth silk black hair and natural red lips— yet she is much more beautiful than her. Everything about her is beauty… a sole image of perfection.

Kanra Nakura— even before she came into the most prestigious private high school in Raira— the rich district of Ikebukuro, the whole class has been scavenging information about her. She is a seventeen-year-old heiress of her father's financial corporation. She has been residing in Shinjuku and transfers to Ikebukuro for some reasons… they can't seem to look up to— which means it is indeed personal. She then schools at Raira Academy as a junior on her own choice and since she has all the needed credentials… it has not been that hard to get in.

The blonde man continues to watch her even after the morning classes… simply overlooking the corridors to see her socialize with a few big names and pretty faces in the school. The man sighs and then a sudden tap welcomes his shoulder, "Shizuo!" He looks at his left to see another boy at his age… only to belong to a different class, "Yo, Shizuo. What are you checking out down there? I heard you had a new classmate just now."

Shizuo Heiwajima— a normal resident of Raira district and a student in Raira Academy Junior Class 4. He is also seventeen years old and his parents are mere office workers in the biggest people's companies. However, his brother is pretty famous as a showbiz idol/actor— which shouldn't really concern him. It doesn't show but he is doing good at being an average student inside the school… though the reality changes outside the premises.

"Yeah, that girl over there. Kanra Nakura, was it…?" The newcomer joins him in looking and then he whistles, "Wow… that's some crowd! She must be very popular! Orihara-kun must be dragging you down there if he was—"

"Yeah, if he was still here."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Chapstick Gone Wrong**

…

"You don't have to be… never mind. Let's just find some other chicks to hit on then." He then yawns and stretches in boredom… and then he eyes again at Kanra, "She resembles Namie-san's noticeable features, neh?" Shizuo then glares at him and he bellows at the bespectacled junior student, "Can't you stop your trap for mentioning dead people?!"

"…Yikes. Sorry, Shizuo. I just thought you should be over them by this time" "…Sorry, Shinra."

Shinra Kishitani— one of Shizuo's friends and most likely one of his bestfriends and childhood friends. He is the sole child of the Kishitanis who owns one of the biggest medicine technology facilities— Nebula— but his father does not seem to let him have it just yet. Shinra is an academically excellent child unlike Shizuo but he has his flaws in athletics. He has been Shizuo and the brunet ever since he was four but… unlike the other friend, Shinra does not go with the young girl watching.

"Oh, well. That was very… suddenly. No wonder you can't still accept things."

"Don't talk like you are not friends with them as well." Shizuo starts walking away from the friend. "Sorry for being so cold-hearted, Shizuo."

_**Ah, yes. As time passes by, things happen. It is a very unfortunate accident… I have lost two close friends in a flash— I didn't even have the time to cry immediately. That was five years ago… but still…**_

_**To be honest, I have already accepted Namie-jou-san is already dead… but Izaya. I still blame his death on that bitch… if only— **_BUMP!

"I'm sorry… but you're the one spacing out."

"Huh?" Shizuo quits the self talk and then he sees— "Kanra— I mean Nakura-san?!" The girl with a confused look then smiles at him and speaks with her melodic voice, "Oh. Right, you must be from Class 4." Shizuo then stares at her exceptionally beautiful face… particularly to those plump red lips. She then moves to bow down a bit… her eyes accessing the same level of those gold eyes, "Is there something on my face?"

"…Eh?" The blond twitches and starts panicking a bit. He then straightens and clears his throat, "…S-Sorry. You're too beautiful, I can't help it." _**Fuck you, brain. Fuck you.**_ He instantly blushes and then she chuckles, "I have heard so many compliments before. But yours is the funniest. What's your name?"

"…S-Shizuo… Heiwajima." "Shizuo, hm? Neh, would you mind if I call you Shizu-chan? It sounds too cute, I can't help it." The guy smirks a bit, trying to keep himself from getting angry, "Are you trying to make fun of me? But… please don't. It brings painful memories." She then touches his chest with a finger… "Wounds won't heal if you keep on rubbing them. Whatever pains you before… let it go." The guy looks away… starting to argue, "No, you don't understand. It's not like it is just from a bitchy ex-girlfriend."

Instead of retorting, she keeps on smiling and then she speaks, "It must be from someone you cherished the most… that you lost. That person must have been worried about you even though he is already in heaven. I think you should drop it and stop making him feel like you're being sore because of him." Shizuo looks at her and she draws a smile at her lips with a finger, "The world is not all about suffering, Shizu-chan."

"_You should always enjoy yourself, Shizu-chan! The world is not all about suffering and bad things, you know."_

"…I guess you must be right, Kanra." He suddenly twitches and blushes heavily again, "E— I mean, Nakura-san." "I can settle with Kanra-san." "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you." "You're so stiff…"

He looks at her and she smiles again, "Loosen up. I'm not an etiquette Nazi myself. But I should be following tight rules in school…" "…Why do we go out sometime and—?" _**There it goes again. Mouth, brain… coordinate with each other and don't malfunction!**_ "That's very straightforward of you." The blond looks at her giggling modestly… and then he gulps…

"Anou, Kanra-san… I'm serious. Please go out with me."

"Will it be alright if I just find time next week? I don't really have a hold on my time along these days." Shizuo blushes yet again but then he takes a deep breath. _**Things are getting smooth that everything is perfectly… suspicious.**_ "Sure. I'm looking forward to it." She then smiles again and then the blond stares at her face again… particularly at her lips…

"Don't you think you're using too much lipstick?" _**Just when— just when!**_

"Huh?" She blushes and then she chuckles, "No one has ever said that to me! But… no. It's purely natural… I'm not putting anything on them." Shizuo scratches his head… he has made too many strikes already. No wonder if Kanra would just go and slap him all of a sudden. She then sways a bit just long enough to take back Shizuo's attention… "And you know what? I really don't put anything because… I really like what they taste like." The blond shows a twitch of confusion and then Kanra grabs his face…

For a surprise lip kiss.

"I should be going. Lunchtime is almost ending already. See you, Shizu-chan…"

Everything that happened seems to be so untrue… how things escalated taken into too much consideration. However, the unknown source of a very familiar feeling is a mystery itself. They are talking as if they were not strangers… they are talking as if they are nothing like new acquaintances. Kanra has drawn too much affection out of him from the very first time he has seen her. And the drowning feeling of bliss engulfs Shizuo yet again… the hesitance of falling in love **again** dawns at him. But despite the confusing atmosphere of love, yet another mystery arises…

For Kanra's plump red lips… those delicious-looking and feeling lips… "Tastes like blood."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Yo, Shizuo!" Shinra waves at him again and then he waves back, "Shinra…" The friends meet up and then the bespectacled one chuckles, "Hey, hey… I heard a rumor. They said the socialites are throwing a party for Nakura-san. Want me to drag you in there so we can go and have a chat with her? You seem to be interested in her."

"Nah, I will just be bothered learning ballroom etiquettes." Shizuo sighs and then Shinra twitches to a sigh, "Okay. But don't you think she's just too good? I mean…" He places a worried hand on his chin, "I saw her up-close earlier… she actually has a striking resemblance with Namie-san. I can't help but to point it out… please don't punch me!"

"…" Shizuo just keeps quiet and then he looks at where all the cars are fetching up their miladies and milords. Shinra turns to the same direction and then he chuckles, "I'll drop you off straight to your house later. I won't be going to the hospital to see the progress." The blond sighs and then he waves his hand at him, "I'll just walk home… I won't be able to think well enough if I hear your secret fantasies out all the way."

"That's so mean, Shizuo." Shinra laughs out and then he pushes his glasses up, "As expected from your kindergarten attitude."

"Don't start here, Shinra." Shizuo smirks in the planned threatening of the four-eyed friend. The guy then chuckles in a 'just kidding' tone. Then the bespectacled guy excuses himself to drive home by then… leaving his friend to his own selfish world. Shizuo sighs and then he begins walking away from the school.

"Shizu-chan." A familiar melodic voice calls to him and then Shizuo turns to the direction. Kanra is standing behind him, her bag at her hands kept behind her, "Are you walking home?" He then approaches her, "Uh, yes. Aren't you supposed to be in a car or something?" She then walks ahead of him and he catches up to her quickly, taking the bag she holds out to him, "Supposed to be. But I said I wanted to experience Ikebukuro firsthand. So would you like to keep me company while I take a tour around?"

"…Yes." Shizuo answers… and then he walks side-by-side with Kanra. The feeling that they are walking does not seem to be that shaky at all. His heart is not skipping a beat or his mind not being so unclear and unable to think properly. The tension as to what they could talk about along the way is not present at all. Nothing. Yet the coldness of two strangers talking is not there either…

He feels like he is walking with someone he has known for so long… that any mishap that could happen is tolerable. And out of this feeling, he holds out his hand to hold hers… with the girl not making a twitch at the sudden contact. She even grips on it tighter and seems not willing to let go. She then smiles and speaks without looking at him…

"Shizu-chan. That person who calls you the same… you love him, don't you?"

"Are you trying to say… 'You're mistaking me for someone else', Kanra-san?" "I don't mind… I was just wondering what kind of person he is. (And you seem to be okay with me referring to that person as 'he'.)"

"…I don't even know where to begin. But he's someone I was never ready to lose. (Uhm, is it embarrassing to admit that that person is indeed a guy? There's… nothing romantic between us anyway.)"

She then chuckles and then she goes in front of the blond and takes both of his hands— though one is occupied with the bags, "I wish **I— as in me—** could really make you feel the same, Shizu-chan." A wild blush covers her already cute face… enough to make Shizuo blush as well. She then grins the sweetest and her cat grin pierces another impact on Shizuo's heart…

"_I saw her up-close earlier… she actually has a striking resemblance with Namie-san." __**She also has this striking resemblance on Izaya's… old personality. The feeling I get when I'm— wait… that can't be true. It must just be a mere coincidence.**_

"Anou, Kanra-san…" Shizuo's face darkens and then he pulls his hands away from hers, "I just remembered about doing something. I should be going." He hands her bag to her and then she chuckles, "…Shizu-chan." He turns to her and she smiles, "It is really hard to keep on missing people. I know it is going to be so hard."

"…Stop talking." She twitches at his bellowing… then he holds his face to hide from her, "Please don't talk about **him** anymore. I'm leaving." The blond dashes away enough to take the attention of some of the passers-by. Kanra sighs and turns away to proceed to her residence… with a sly bitter grin embracing her lips, "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, hm."

Her mouth produces a smacking sound as she opens it to lick her teeth, "You're so hopeless."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Shizuo-kun! Dinner's ready!" His mother calls out from the kitchen and then he somewhat fails to answer… as to being enticed by his thoughts that night. He is sitting at the couch and has the terebi on— but his mind is never home. All he thinks about right now is his dear friend and the resemblances…

"Oh, dear. I thought you were in your room." His mother speaks and then she gasps at the flashing news, "Oh, my. What is that?" Shizuo suddenly gets grabbed back to earth and watches what his mother has gasped upon.

It is a murder at a restaurant that night. A man was seen dead at the unisexual bathroom of the place and it is a great mystery that the insides have been ravaged by the murderer. The internal organs are brutally pulled out of body and the blood has been splattered all around. The face has been scraped off as well, preventing identification. The bouncers said that all the guests were there except for those who have already left— a time which is already an hour ago.

"Why are they showing something like this on TV?!" She exclaims and then she rapidly taps Shizuo's shoulder, "Your dad and Kasuka-kun won't be really back for dinner. We better eat already. Such disturbing things!"

Then the phone rings and then Shizuo answers it since he's nearer the home telephone, "Hello? Heiwajima residence. Yes, who is this?" He then lays down the phone, "Kaa-san, it's from a Junko Hasegawa." She twitches and reaches out her hand as she walks to the telephone. Shizuo then speaks again, "Yes, she's here. I'm passing the phone." His mother takes the phone and tells him to wait at the table. She then clears her throat and speaks, "Oh, hi. This is Namiko Heiwajima speaking. Oh, Junko-san! Right… right…"

Shizuo settles at the table and then he patiently waits for his mother. The weather that night seems to be significantly colder than usual… making him comfortable looking around the joint kitchen-dining room for any window to close. Luckily, there is one… the farthest away from the table. He stands up and then he is about to close the window… only to hear a dog gurgling in pain. It is safe to think it is a dog though… but the Heiwajimas do not have a dog— or Yuigadokusonmaru, Shizuo's brother's cat, will be infuriated.

Shizuo goes out the backdoor and then he comes around where the gurgling begins to sound louder. He then begins to whistle to call the 'dog', "Here, doggie-doggie. Or whatever you are, come here." Strange movements then come from the bushes at a corner… only for him to witness a big black shadow show itself from the darkness. Its eyes are flaring red and its teeth are showing… with that unknown red liquid painting it along with the drool. It then jumps away and he wishes to catch up to it. However… it goes on too fast.

Shizuo then looks down at where the creature used to be… only to find long strands of hair littering around.

"That really isn't a dog after all."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

A vase with flowers then now adores the desk of one of their classmates… the one latterly identified as the victim of the restaurant killing. It has been a wild rumor and talk among the student body… people talking about wild dogs and other hilarities. Kanra is just there sitting— a sad atmosphere clouding at her godlike face. Shizuo then comes around and then he asks her… "Kanra-san, what happened?"

"Fukuda-san… I was with him yesterday night." The blond twitches at her words and then the girl chooses to leave the classroom in the absence of the sensei. He follows her to a more spacious part of the corridor and then she begins to talk more, "After you _ditch_ me, he gave a call about a restaurant date. Well, I stayed there until I finished the meal… but he tries to hold me there longer." She then smiles and suddenly grabs the cloth on his chest, "I had to leave and so I forced my way. And then minutes later… he got eaten like that."

"Don't be scared, Kanra-san." Shizuo speaks… still so unsure of what to say. That has never happened in this city. He then looks around to see if there are people watching them… "Kanra-san, let's just stay indoors as soon as the sun sets for beginners. I don't really know what but—" He then holds her shoulders, "I want to protect you." Shizuo pulls her closer and then she smiles under the embrace, "Shizu-chan…"

She lifts her face and then she smiles in relief, "I'm really happy that I have you, Shizu-chan."

A strange chill runs up the blond's spine.

"I don't really know what I will do without you."

"Stop…" He murmurs…

"Don't… don't leave me, okay?" She buries her face at his chest again, "…**I really think I love you, Shizu-chan**."

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME?!" Shizuo pushes her off but his grip on her shoulders remains and even grows much tighter… yet the expression of his eyes grows from supportive… to utterly angry…

"STOP LYING, IZAYA!" "…Izaya?"

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	2. Lemon Lips Wouldn't Taste Sour

Shizuo on my future plans for this chapter: …FUCK YOU! I'm not a fucking crybaby! I will kill—! (Interview discontinued for the destruction of the set.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, a junior at Raira Academy, then meets a girl named Kanra Nakura who resembles his deceased friends in both features and personality. Just like the woman named Namie, she has porcelain skin, long dark smooth hair and natural red lips.

But what make matters worse for Shizuo are her similarities with the most precious person named Izaya. Even to him, the familiarity to a complete stranger creates a very uneasy feeling. And it is not just him— Kanra must have felt the same degree of familiarity towards him.

Amidst the weird murder in the district of Raira, Shizuo decides to deal less care about the dangers… since he is pretty much preoccupied by Kanra and his most precious. And now that she even speaks the same words Izaya had before.

To what extent would this take him to? And what is the truth about this mystery?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

"_Neh, Izaya… are you free later?" Shizuo asks with a faint blush on his face that moment while they are both repacking to leave school. It might not been a week but five days without hanging out with Izaya somehow kills him._

"_I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. I promised Namie-chan we'll be going to Shibuya today." The brunet freshman middle schooler does his amazingly cute cat smile at him again, "And we'll be back… Sunday morning. How about we just hit the malls by Sunday noon? It's been a while since I last went to 'that place'." Shizuo smiles and then he nods, "Sure. And, Izaya…"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_Can you not bring Namie-jou-sama when we g… hang out tomorrow?" "…Hm." Izaya grins again and secretly runs his hand at Shizuo's cheek, "My, my… look who's getting jealous." "I'm not getting jealous…" The brunet snickers and waves goodbye before dashing out. However, the blond hangs his head… biting his lip for something Izaya has forgotten to do…_

"…Izaya?" Kanra twitches and then Shizuo suddenly pulls himself together. He then hears the faint whispers around them… the people probably confused as to why he would make such a loud yell. He then shifts his gaze to the whispering people… before putting it back to Kanra. The woman is bewildered by his words… her hazel eyes are staring at him with—

"I'm sorry…" Shizuo lets her go and he runs off away to somewhere some people would not bother to chase him. Kanra tries to chase him but then one guy stops him from going, "Nakura-san, please. That animal is dangerous… he has his violence tendencies. Leave him alone." Some girls then support the man… but then Kanra recalls her worried face… "…I know."

"That's why you better just go back in the classroom and continue class." The people try to make her go back by then. However, Kanra gives up on the thought of chasing him and walks back to the classroom. She sits down at her desk and she covers her face with her hands to recover from the dreadful scene earlier. Some girls even try to comfort her but she can perfectly ignore them…

Under those hands, a wild twisted smirk conquers her face as she licks at her teeth yet again, "…This is too easy…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Lemon Lips Wouldn't Taste Sour**

…

The whole Morning classes are spent with Shizuo staying at the rooftop… a place where a student should not be. However, some students have always managed to sneak up to the broken staircase to get to the place. He is coiling up on that very secluded spot… painful sobbing wheezing from the poor blond. His nails are digging up on his arms… but he can care less…

He is in too much pain compared to that.

"Shizu-chan?" A familiar voice calls him… but then again the owner is not supposed to someone who calls him that way. He lifts his face and wipes off all the tears in his eyes, "The next time you do that… I'll hang you upside down, Shinra."

"Kowai." The bespectacled friend shrieks but then he sits down beside the blond, "I just thought you would feel better if you think of— oh, fuck me. It may even be the reason why you are crying!" He then just chuckles, "I'm really sorry… I have never tried to stop you from crying before… it's not like I can even get the chance to see you cry before."

He then flattens his back at the wall, "It's always Orihara-kun anyway— he is always the one who can fix you. Hm, the two of you have been very, very close… even to the extent of looking a lot like lovers." He then shrugs his shoulders, "If isn't for Namie-san, then I might have really assumed and believed in that so bad."

"…If it isn't for Namie-san…" Shizuo echoes his particular words… those intentional words to mention such a name.

"…Orihara-kun only had his eyes for her… so probably he wouldn't notice." Shinra sighs as he flattens his back at the wall again, "Orihara-kun only had his ears for you so probably he wouldn't hear Namie-san's whimpers. You never liked Namie-san… everyone else can see it in your eyes very well. Making matters worse, it really grew into strong detestation and despise when they started dating."

"…If she hadn't dragged Izaya into that hotel… he would never die in that tragic accident…"

"…See. I thought we have talked this through?" Shinra then shifts to face the Shizuo who has been glaring at the horizon, "Orihara-kun and Namie-san are dead. They won't be coming back no matter how much you beg Orihara-kun to come back and Namie-san to die again." He places a hand at the blond's shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself. They are just resemblances… and probably, the similar environments have their contributions. Please, Shizuo. Maybe the deepest similarities are just your hallucinations…"

"…I'll try." "That's right! Nothing will change if you keep on dwelling on the past!" Shinra stops being enthusiastic and taps Shizuo's shoulder again, "Shizuo… you have to **forget** about **Izaya** and **move** **on**."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Shizu-chan!" A very familiar melodic voice calls out again and then Shizuo turns to see Kanra running towards him, probably on their way home. She then pants as she gets to catch up, "Shizu-chan… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad… though I don't think I have said something wrong…"

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have roared at you." He smiles weakly and then they start walking yet again, "So… who is this Izaya guy? Is he the same precious person who calls you Shizu-chan?" "…Uhm. We were friends ever since we were three. My father works as his father's third secretary and Izaya's mother requested him to bring me to office almost every day since their son didn't have anyone to play with. Knowing that we're on the same age… she thought it would be great…"

"Wow, you must have grown very close… no wonder you love him so much."

"…I hope it is not really that embarrassing to admit but…" Shizuo and Kanra settle at a bench at the park as they decide to talk some more. They have also brought ice creams on the way. The blond grows a faint blush at his face as he smiles the kindest one he can ever have, "…He almost meant the world to me."

Kanra gets entrapped in daze for the whole picture for a moment… and then she somewhat looks away, "…Did you become lovers? I can feel this intense intimacy and commitment from you… not to mention the passion."

"No." She can detect that strong repellence in his voice… in that quick answer to her question. She looks like she wants to ask more… but she then decides to keep it in. However, she shakes her head and asks after licking her ice cream, "Why? Did he fall in love with—?" "I don't want to go down there." "…That explains much about it. I won't ask about the girl as well…"

"Thank you." He smiles bitterly, "I don't really like to spill out how much I hate her… you might even take me as a murderer." He suddenly spats with utter despise, "She did take Izaya away from me after all."

"…!" "…Uhm. That's not really what I meant—" "No romantic connection, huh. I'll take it as a strong one-sided love…"

Shizuo blushes… and then he murmurs, "It makes me feel bad. I'm talking about my first love with the woman I'm dating…" She then looks at the guy and she smiles, "…If you can really say he's your first love… you must have really loved him so bad."

"…I guess. I really love Izaya… but he has shut his eyes for me. He never saw how much pain I'm bearing whenever I see him with her…"

"…Do you mind if I ask you… how did he die?" For unknown reasons, Shizuo freezes in his place… his hands begin trembling and then he gets a hold of his composure… "…An accident. A terrible accident at a hotel. It exploded…" And for some reasons… he begin fishing for words.

"Sorry for reminding you… it must be very hard for you to remember things. It really hurts when someone you treasure the most dies…" Kanra licks her ice cream again… concealing the maniacal smirk she has on, "**More likely when you were there when they die**."

"…" "…Oh, I guess I need to go now. Thank you for telling me things. I understand a bit a lot about you…" She then goes in front of Shizuo and she smiles sweetly, "I wish I'll learn to love you that way, too."

"…If you can bear the sentiments of being kept so close… without actually being loved back… and the intense feeling of wanting someone no matter what… you might do a great job at it." Shizuo then stands up and throws the used ice cream's tissue holder to the bin… before walking away, "Because it will be like my one-sided love— no matter what happens… I will always love Izaya… just like how he loved Namie-jou-sama. Never wavering… never stirring…"

The man has completely left the girl… who is supposed to be left with a sweet smile. Soon, she breaks the ice cream cone with her hand… the sweet sticky thing splattering at the floor…

"…Like how he loved Namie-jou-sama… huh?" She then smirks maniacally and swipes her hand down at the bin to take the excessive drops off… "…I don't like you to love Izaya like that…" She then begins to walk away, "…More likely when I have to love you like that."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"_What's wrong, Shizu-chan? You look so irritable?" Izaya and Shizuo are walking along the streets that winter season. The snow has been weirdly piling up and so their wee little boots are burrowing in the soft snow halfway. They were six but they were allowed to go home on their own… since they do have each other and their parents are too busy working._

"_I just hate winter. It's getting very, very cold." Shizuo answers with a burr and then Izaya embraces him tightly, "Here, would this do good?" Shizuo shakes his head and then Izaya pouts… before looking around. He then pulls Shizuo somewhere behind a tree at the park. The brunet breaks into a cat smile and faint blush at him…_

_He then holds Shizuo's face… giving him a kiss and hug for quite a short moment. He pulls back and the brunet asks, "Now, was that good enough?" The blond stutters with his face covered in blush… "Y-You didn't have t-to… k-k-k-kiss me…" Izaya grins big at him again…_

"_Tee-hee-hee, my bad."_

_**It's kind'a getting hard to remember what kind of kid I was… before I start protecting Izaya. What kind of life we had before people begin going after him. What kind of and how pure my happiness was when we were together… before the witch actually came into his life.**_

_**I can barely remember how delicious his lips were…**_

"NYAN~!" A soft thump goes to the blond's belly while he is in his bed pondering on the memories that keep on coming back. "Yuiga?" Shizuo picks up the cat on his belly and then the unclosed door flings open with a soft movement, "There you are, Nii-san."

"Kasuka, how's work?" Shizuo sits up correctly and then the cat jumps back to his owner, "I heard you would be filming in Tokyo and Hokkaido this coming weeks." The brother nods after settling beside his brother and strokes at his cat who is now sitting at his lap, "…Yes."

Kasuka Heiwajima— a supposed-to-be freshman in Raira Academy but becoming an actor-turned-child star has forced him to go on homeschooling. He is Shizuo's younger brother and is a well-known actor by the name of Yuuhei Hanejima. He used to live at their grandparents' house back in Kyoto but he came to Ikebukuro when he is already seven… knowing Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, and Namie in their already ruined states. And due to his lack of reaction, he would not _**normally**_ care…

"Is it much nicer to be traveling around rather than getting stuck in the same old acquaintances?" "Nii-san, maybe you mean 'Is it much better if I die now?' Am I right?" "That's too harsh…" "…Exactly."

He then looks at the blond and speaks, "What's wrong, Nii-san? Did something just dig up the pieces?" Shizuo sighs and turns away… "…I can't believe I was the same as he is. I thought I was able to see other people… other than Izaya and Namie-jou-sama." He then leans on his arms and lifts his face to stare at the ceiling, "This girl I _thought_ I like… I can't see the difference. Her appearance reminds me of Jou-sama while her actions… and words…"

"Shall I call for a psychiatrist?" "…Fuck you."

"Nii-san, Izaya-nii-san will be very sad if ever he knew you were like this after he died." Kasuka strokes at his cat some more. Shizuo chuckles bitterly, "He won't… he wouldn't see my face anyway." "But the sound you're making, the sighs you're releasing… the words you're using. I'm pretty sure along those lines he would know. He would have not see anyone else but Namie-jou-sama… but all he can hear is your voice— all he—"

Hesitance. "…Never mind. But I'm telling you, Nii-san, you should move on now."

"…You're starting to feel like Shinra's brother instead." "I don't want that. I don't like super creepy parents."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"…Do you want to come with me, Shizu-chan?" "Where are we going?" "…Let's build a castle…"

_**A castle, huh. But seriously… what do I feel like I have been one getting dragged into dates rather than the one who is supposedly asking her out. But isn't it weird? She said she doesn't have time this week…**_

_**Strange… but… convenient…**_

"Umi da!" She yells as she stretches her arms up, "The wind here feels so great, neh?" She swirls around and then she smiles at the blond behind her, "Let's enjoy the beach and each other's company!"

_**She should have told me earlier… I could have prepared some more…**_

She then just sways as if waiting for the dazed blond's response… her sweet smile provoking his to bleed at any moment. She is wearing a red one-piece swimsuit with skin-generous holes and a definite shape that emphasizes her size and curves. Kanra Nakura is not just beautiful… she also has an erotic and amorous body. Shizuo couldn't help but to gulp in his nervousness…

He has never dated a woman before. And he has been to the beach like… only once. Just when Izaya dragged him there when they were just seven… months before he had set his eyes on Namie. He had a lot of fund memories back when he was three until he reached seven…

"…chan?" Shizuo then twitches and drags himself back to earth. Kanra has been looming her face at his… her crystal-like hazel eyes staring deeply at his gold eyes… noses already touching. She then smiles seductively and breathes into Shizuo's faces, "…Shizu-chan… are you alright?"

"…Uhm." She then pulls back and then she swirls around, "Let's en—Ahh!" She slips at the creamy sand and then Shizuo goes to pick her up before more people sees her lying around. She chuckles as she rubs her head, "…Sorry." The blond then just carries her bridal-style and takes her to the resort reception…

"I'm just so excited! I've been really dreaming to see the sea!" _"I never thought I can ever see the sea up-close! It's so beautiful! Shizu" _"—chan…" The guy looks down at her face as she smiles a cat grin… two images overlapping…

"…I love _you."_

…_**I love you, too… Izaya.**_

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Is it really alright for us to stay here until tomorrow morning?" Shizuo asks the girl and then she sits down beside him under the big umbrella, "Of course… I did say I will be at a sleepover tonight." The blond twitches and sighs, "I wish I would not be held for kidnapping." Kanra chuckles and then fishes for something in her bag. She then hands over some packed strawberry milk juice, "Here. Do you want one?"

"…Sure." She smiles sweetly again and then she pokes the straw in… "I never thought I could meet someone like you. Someone who I can talk to freely… you don't even sound like you're just trying to impress me." She then stares at the surfers chasing high waves in the afternoon beach, "…Or is it because you still love someone else. If that is the case, marriage wouldn't be even enough to bind you…"

"Huh?" "Death has already parted the one you love… yet you still stay committed to him in every way." She then turns to the guy, "Even to the extent of overlapping his image over me… thinking that my love for you is from him."

"S-Sorry…"

"Are you trying to… forget him?" "…I just can't. Please give me more time…" He then chuckles with embarrassment written all over his face, "Fuck, why am I being the woman here?" Kanra the strokes at his face and she kisses him yet again. The blood-tasting delicacy spreads its flavor across Shizuo's sense and the intimate actions of making out forces his hands to act accordingly. As he starts kissing back to the woman's lip teasing, his hand strokes at her smooth silk black hair…

Kanra pulls back with a blush painting her beautiful face, "You seem to be getting better now. Soon…" She pecks at his lips again…

"You'll be all mine."

She takes hold of his face again and another make-out session starts…

"Just like… how I want you to be. Never wavering… never stirring…"

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	3. Cherry, Cranberry and Rose

Izaya on the future development plans: …I'm so touched. But this is kind'a tragic, isn't it? Ah, such a twisted love story… (Rei-chan, you're a psycho…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, a junior at Raira Academy… thought he has found a new love in the person named Kanra Nakura— but in reality, he has just been confusing his mind that that person is indeed Izaya, the most precious person in his life.

The moment he has lost control over Kanra's words… all he is thinking about is Izaya's obsession on this girl named Namie. Shinra and Kasuka, however, have both suggested him to forget about past scars and move on…

Kanra, on the other hand, professes to love Shizuo despite the fact that he has been hallucinating because of her resemblances. This strong desire has yet created another problem and the blond… seems to be not getting over things at this rate.

As a goddess of her era, what will Kanra do to truly captivate Shizuo? And will she really be able to do so?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

"…Oh, hi, Kaa-san. It's me, Shizuo. Huh? Ah, yeah. I won't be going home tonight… huh? No, I'm totally fine. What? Ah, yes… I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to see him off. What… my uniform? Yes, it'll be laundered— huh? I can buy one here, geez, Kaa-san." Shizuo almost cusses at his mother's attitude and pampering… which incredibly just started five years ago. "Bye, Kaa-san. Yeah… take care, too."

"Your mom seems to be utterly worried about you…" Kanra speaks as she patiently waits at the prepared futon while Shizuo makes a phone call. Night time has quickly approached and Kanra does not like want her to be alone in such a foreign place. The blond ends the call and then he sits at the futon next to hers, "…She doesn't used to be like that. Her care for me only grew when I almost fell out of sanity five years ago." She twitches and then she continues smiling, "…fell out of sanity, huh."

"…?"

"…N-Nothing. I was just… thinking… and kept on being reminded how much you love that person." She then has her eyes turned away from him, "It must have been very heavenly being loved by someone like you." She then lies down at the bed and turns to her side— back facing the man, "It's such a waste for him to ignore you like that…"

"…He doesn't ignore me."

"Let me rephrase then… such a waste for you to… get taken for granted."

"…" Shizuo lies on his side as well— back facing Kanra, "…I don't really like people badmouthing Izaya. Can I tell you how many women I had hit just because of him?" "…Oh, wow. There must be plenty of them."

Kanra dives under the sheets and secretly hugs him from behind, "You are one cute thing girls would love… but you keep on chasing someone who wouldn't even catch you when you fall…"

"…Good night." "Shizu-chan—" "Sweet dreams…"

But then Kanra grabs his shoulder to make him lie on his back and she quickly sits on his belly… a weird smile embracing her face. She then begins licking her teeth— most malicious eyes kept on pinning the blond down. Shizuo gets conquered by bewilderment and he frowns at the woman above him. She then moves a bit— swaying atop the confused man, "Shizu-chan… where shall we start then?"

"…Kanra-san… what are you doing?"

"…" She then bows down a bit and begins licking his nose. He then holds her shoulders and keeps his eyes away from Kanra's cleavage that has been showing roughly along with her brassiere. She rocks her body as she makes the most seductive moans she can ever do…

…_**No… please stop… wait… why? This is too much… **_"…Ka-Kanra…" She begins kissing him torridly… _**Coincidence… **_"…I… Izaya…—!"

"…Eh?"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Cherry, Cranberry and Rose**

…

A sigh escapes from Namiko as she flips close her phone… Shizuo suddenly calls up and tells her about staying out the whole night. She has never been this worried before… from the last time that Shizuo even attempted on his own life. Ever since Izaya's death, Shizuo has never been alright… in both physical and mental health. And even if it pains her, they have to move to another block to stop anyone from his childhood to be meeting with him again. The Oriharas, the Yagiris and even the Kishitanis are not allowed to visit their home for the longest time…

Even to the extent of sending Kasuka away multiple times because of his job. But since Shinra and Shizuo are classmates… their contact cannot be avoided.

"…I hope my baby will be fine."

"Kaa-san, where's Nii-san? Isn't he home yet?" Kasuka goes downstairs and then he finds his mother at the joint kitchen-dining room. Namiko twitches and then she smiles weakly, "Oh, he won't be home today. He said he'll be staying over some other place tonight." Kasuka hums in response and then he helps his mother in assembling the plates, "Kaa-san…"

"What is it?"

"…Namie-jou-sama and Izaya-nii-san's fifth death anniversary… it will be in a month. You think Nii-san acting—" "Kasuka-kun, can you take care of the trash tonight? The dump truck will be here earlier than expected."

Kasuka gives up and goes outside the house through the back door. He then deals with the trash— a million-yen actor doing the garbage— and then he is about to put at the collection spot… when he hears yet another gurgling. He turns to a direction… and the mysterious black hound stares at him again. Its flaring red eyes are glaring at him and then it slowly gets nearer… gurgling more and more in pain. Kasuka steps back and then the hound suddenly jumps at him.

"KAA—!" Kasuka tries to call for his mother but then the hound gets to pin him down and tries to bite his face off. But he finally sacrifices an arm and attempts to yell around as he tries to take the hound's mouth off. However… something seems to be wrong in the picture. The hound… does not have any big teeth or a long snout… big ears or furry skin. It resembles a human in any angle… only looking psychotic and filled with rage.

The younger Heiwajima stares at the creature more and more… and then a sudden realization strikes him. He whispers in his softest voice… and amidst the loud gurgling the creature is doing, it has heard him. It stops moving in hostility and its rage-filled eyes begin to soften… as if understanding the fact that he…

Recognized him.

"Kasuka? What is—?! Get away from him!" Namiko bursts outside and grabs a broom to hit the hound with. The creature automatically let goes and flees away into the darkness of the night. Namiko helps Kasuka up… checking up on his bleeding 'dog bite', "Oh, no. We should rush you to the hospital!" However, Kasuka is still puzzled as to what just happened… whispering under his mother's worried blabbering…

"…Was he here for Nii-san?"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

As if a piece of slick paper, Shizuo slides away from her and coils up at the nearest wall… holding out a palm to tell her to keep away from him, "No, don't say it." Kanra sits down at her ass with her yukata dangling at her shoulders… brassiere practically showing. The two are at silence for a moment… and then at every breath burst Kanra does to say something, Shizuo just murmurs…

"I don't wanna hear it."

"But—" "I don't want to hear it…" Shizuo murmurs yet again… slightly lifting his face to take a look at Kanra. His face is filled with that red blush and then she whispers… "Why are you calling him? Have you… have you—?"

A strange shriek comes to her and she yells, "B-But! He died five years ago! Five years ago, you're just twelve!"

"…" Shizuo huffs in too much embarrassment, "…I know…" But then he takes a deep breath and looks at her face despite his being so red, "…I… I love Izaya so much! I can't really help myself! That witch is taking him away from me! I… I don't have a choice!"

He then starts burrowing his face at his knees… "…I don't regret it either. Not a single bit of it." But then Kanra crawls to him and then she embraces the flushing in admitting too much intimacy between him and his _bestfriend_. After kneeling in front of him, she then holds his jaws and gently forces him to lift his face. He does so and watches her smile bitterly… before kissing his forehead…

"Can't you… grow up…?"

"…Huh?" Shizuo then twitches and she sits down and smiles a cute cat grin, "Shizu-chan's so reckless… and childish. You should grow up eventually… being immature should be a girl's thing, you know."

"…I'll keep that in mind." Shizuo answers her and then she kneels up again to embrace him again— his face getting pressed against her chest. He then wraps his arms at her waist… his eyes then closes as he gets lulled by Kanra's breathing as she hums a lullaby.

BEEEEEEEP! BEEBEEP BEEEP BEEP! BEEEEEEP! Shizuo's phone suddenly rings and then the couple gets to be startled. After hearing the two of them gasp… they look at each other and laugh out. The blond then attends to the call and he picks it up, "Hello, Kaa—"

["Kasuka had been attacked by a wild dog. We're in Raira General Hospital right now. Please leave there and check up on your brother, Shizuo-kun."]

"…" Shizuo eyes at Kanra and then she nods. He agrees to go to Raira General that very instant… the two preparing to leave. Kanra and Shizuo then run around the resort to get a cab— in their uniforms. They get in and Kanra sighs with an excited grin, "Neh, Shizu-chan…"

She leans closer to the blond… a different gleam in her eyes again, "You're going to introduce me to your parents, right?"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Kasuka!" Shizuo runs to the reception area as he gets to spot his brother and his mother. He goes to them and then he checks up on Kasuka's arm, "What happened here? What wild dog?" Kasuka glances at their mother who started talking about the trash thing until a doctor approaches them. He then starts talking about Kasuka's medication.

"Nii-san…" Kasuka drags his brother a bit away and then he hands him something over. Shizuo inspects the thing he gave… "A tooth?" The younger Heiwajima whispers, "When Kaa-san readies to go to the hospital, I saw that left at my wound. That's a human tooth, Nii-san." Kasuka gazes at his brother's confused eyes, "That's not a dog… It's a human—"

"I have got the solution— Is something wrong, boys?" Namiko asks she approaches them and then Shizuo slowly hides his hand along with the tooth, "N-Nothing, Kaa-san. Let's just go home… Kasuka needs to rest." His mother nods and she tends to Kasuka about moving his arm… discussing about cancelling some taping if possible for his recovery.

Shizuo walks behind them and then he thinks about the mysterious tooth and the wild dog that he has seen yesterday…

"_That's not a dog… It's a human—" __**Then who is it? Who is that bastard who attacked my brother? And to think about it… I hope Kanra-san is just safe.**_

"_You're going to introduce me to your parents, right?" "Eh?" Shizuo then whispers at her ears, "…I really want to but they will… freak out when they see you. Aside from my hallucinations, you greatly resemble another—" "…That's annoying." She huffs and then she just lies down at the blond's lap and assumes a sleeping position, "Driver-san, take us to Raira General but take a detour passing Russia Sushi."_

_**I then can't help but to stroke at her long straight dark hair… I never thought she has the same tantrum style.**_

_The blond adores the woman's pouting sleeping face… a weird smirk adorning his face… "…I'm really sorry, Izaya…"_

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Oh, where are you~?" A menacing voice echoes around an alley and then light steps are heard nearing her position. A girl in a tattered exclusive girl's school uniform pants soundlessly behind a drum— refusing to listen to the man's voice. Her heart thumps so bad in deathly fear and she might get a heart attack if ever he finds her.

"…Yoo-hoo~~~~~! Celty-chan~~~~~!" The man smirks and laughs out loud… making his stungun roar around the place, "Don't you want to have fun with me~?"

Celty coils herself in fear and then she shakes her head madly. Then a ray of flashing light seems to get evident around the place. It is a security guard who is patrolling around his workplace. "Is somebody there?" Finding salvation in the presence of the guard, Celty runs out of the hiding spot and runs to him, "Guard-san! Guard-san! Help me!"

"…A woman…"

"Guard-san! Someone wants to kill me! My stalker is— Guard-san?" Celty lifts her face to completely see the maniacal face of the guard and then he grins… his stinking breath tells her he is indeed drunk, "…Are you lost, little girl?"

"…Huh? What's… what's been happening?" She takes steps back until she trips and falls on her ass. The guard flashes his light at her face to blind her which she acts to with her arms blocking her face. He inspects the tattered clothes of the victim… taking great interest in the showing thighs and panties. Celty then gets up and walks back again, "…Isn't there someone who can… save me?"

She flattens herself against the wall… with the menacing laughter of the guard, "Here, kitty-kitty… I really like playing with pussies…"

Celty then hangs her head as her face darkens… the guard lunging at the girl who seems to have dropped her guard.

In the other hand, the man who has been calling out to Celty stops making menacing laughter. His lips form a flat thin line as he hears the presence of other people in the place. The stalker walks stealthily towards where Celty is and he listens to any trace of strangers nearby. Soon, all he hears are sounds of something chewing loudly and sounds of ripping materials.

"…" He gulps in and approaches the wall where the sounds are coming from. He then sees a silhouette moving… as if scooping something from the bag lying around. The guy finds an open flashlight lying around… and so he walks to it and picks it up— lighting the silhouette in the process…

"…Celty-chan? Are you at it again?"

His eyes are nothing… but speculative. The woman earlier is now half-naked… and has been pulling out organs from the security guard. The guard is lying back-flat at the ground… his shirt destroyed and body ripped open. The girl keeps on eating pieces of his liver… and only responses to the light when she's done with it. She slowly flings to him… and shifts… as if readying to lunge forward.

The man draws out his stungun and then runs towards the girl. She then jumps at him and he hits her with the weapon— electrocuting her to slumber. He gently puts down the woman and the he checks on the dead body… "She's very hungry…"

BEEP! BEEEEP! BEEBEEBEEEP! He startles at the sound of his phone. The stalker scratches his head at the caller ID and then he picks the call up, "Hello? What do you want now? I told you don't call me in the middle of the night no matter—"

["Heh, fuck you. Neh, I need you to check out something. It's something disturbing and I know you love disturbing things."]

"Okay, okay. Get to the point already…"

["…I'll show it to you tomorrow. Meet me at the school gates. "] "I said get to the—" ["See ya, Shinra."] The man then hears the end call tone after those words. The man sighs and then looks at where the girl named Celty is… "One thing after another, huh. Shizuo should be calling me for something substantial…" He then carries the girl and his glasses shine under the faint car headlight— his menacing smirk plastered on his face…

"Let's go home, Celty-chan…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

As they turn into the corner, Shizuo and Shinra can hear the chatter of most female students in their side of the wing. However, they don't care about those things until— "K-Kanra?"

Shizuo seems to get at lost for words as he sees Kanra from afar… the woman who duly prances towards them as she gets called, "Shizu-chan!" She then gives him a welcoming hug and breaks off, "Did you like it? You said people on your side are running hysteric because of my appearance… so…" Shizuo then rakes his hand at Kanra's new hairstyle… "…"

It now has curls, is a bit shorter (but still reaches the halfway her back) and strongly wavy… in complete contrast of her tangle-free straight locks that reaches her waist. She then tilts her head a bit and asks in such a seductive voice, "Don't I look lovelier, Shizu-chan?"

"LOLITA!" Shinra yells before lunging but Shizuo jabs his face with an elbow… putting him into momentary sleep. Kanra can't help but to chuckle at the scene and then Shizuo blushes madly, "…Ah, uhm. You're more beautiful that way." She then grins in excitement, "Really?! A lot said I just wasted my hair… but I'm glad you liked it." She then runs around the man— intentionally or not, stepping on Shinra multiple times— to snuggle his farther arm, "I don't really care as long as you like it…"

"…She looks like…" Shinra then starts to get up, "Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan's product of—" Shizuo hits him again, "Yoruse!"

"Izaya again?" "…Sorry…"

And instead of feeling bad like before, she just gives him a helpless grin… "Tell me more. I want to be your new Izaya, Shizu-chan." The blond looks at her… least noticeable menacing gaze, "If you don't mind, I would want to **recreate** him for you."

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ Should I place this on Horror/Angst instead? To be honest, I have no idea what the Angst genre is all about.


	4. Gloss and Balm

**Shinra** and _Celty_ on future development plans. **Shinra: As long as I end up with Celty, I'm all good, Rei-san.** _Celty: I'm not even a headless fairy here…_ **Shinra: It's still the same, Celty.** _Celty: You are both sick… Rei-san. No, even Shizuo and Izaya are sick in this fic._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima and Kanra Nakura, junior students of Raira Academy, finally start to more than hit it off with each other. Sharing secrets and professing loud sexual intentions, this couple could be more than what he used to have.

Kasuka Heiwajima, an actor's real life personality, then gets in contact with an unknown creature of darkness— a woman who acts like a rabid dog. And to top it off, he seems to know her… and he seems to suspect the person as to come for his brother.

Shinra Kishitani, another student of Raira Academy, then turns out as a stalker of a beautiful girl named Celty. And unlike what he has expected of her, she seems to be a monster to prey on humans for their organs— but is susceptible to pain and sleep.

One mystery after another, will all of these be solved one by one… or they are all interconnected in every way?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

"…" Click. Click. Click. "…and Enamel…" Metal clicks with glass. "Enough said. The tooth you gave me is certainly of a human's, Shizuo. Huh? Yeah… but it seems to be of a dead person. There are— you don't need to cut me off. A DNA test? I can sure run one but… I can't access any database to find matches…"

["Then find a way to find who owns that fucking tooth! That bastard bit my brother! I don't care if he's dead! I'll kill him again!"]

"…Err, fine. You aren't even paying me for this." ["…Uhm… half price?"] "…No. You're so bossy, Shizuo."

The woman last night wakes up from slumber and then she gets up from a surgical bed… with nothing but a blanket. She then looks around and hears voices from the further side of the room. She takes the blanket and wraps it around her… trying to move without the stalker in the dark room noticing. He works with no lights at all but the lamp producing green light. She then spots the door just along the path behind the man on the phone… and decides to get out through it.

"No, half a million. No more bargains, sheesh." Shinra begins to argue on the phone… but his expression suddenly changes… "…DEAL! I'll do everything I can to use Nebula's information networks." Then he sighs, "…Your brother is much better in making business, Shizuo."

Celty is now sneaking behind him and touches the doorknob to get out— but a security alarm rings and a water hose suddenly springs out before her. It fires water and throws her to the nearest wall, "Ahh!"

Shinra shrieks and then Shizuo asks in curiosity, ["Shinra, there's a girl in your room?"] "…N-It's… it's just my personal experiment. Ciao!" He ends the call in a hurry and looks at the girl who is struggling to get up. He clicks off the green lamp and flicks on the main lights— momentarily blinding the woman…

"That's dangerous, Celty-chan. You should have stayed on the bed."

Celty Sturluson— a freshman student from Valhalla Royal Institute for Women and the girl that Shinra has been stalking for a year now. She seems to be not human in anyway ever since Shinra has found her feeding on organs and attacking humans. The bruises and burns that should be in her body have also disappeared after she eats guts. However, based from Shinra's earlier examinations, her blood and cell composition are exactly of a human.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Celty speaks as she grasps at her pained belly, "… And what exactly are you?" Shinra then takes the blanket and covers her with it again, "I'm Shinra Kishitani, your stalker. What I want from you is too many to mention. And I am an underground doctor… my goal right now is…" His glasses gleam differently again and looms his face at hers, "Find out what you really are."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: Gloss and Balm**

…

"AW! I'm so sorry! Please stop! Aw! That hurts!"

"Hm?" A woman hears loud battering noises from a room and then she brings down the piles of folders she's carrying. She then walks down the basement and knocks at the third room in the east wing, "…Shinra? Are you inside? Is someone there with you?"

"…Ah—! Hahaue! Please help me!" The woman sighs and then she opens the door with a keycard inside her shirt. She then gets a glimpse of her son getting hit by closed fists from a naked woman wrapped in a blanket.

"Pervert! Bastard! Demon! Monster! Stalker! F-F-Fucker!" The girls curses out loud… clearly not used to using those kind of words on a daily basis. The blonde woman by the doorway then just smiles and leans at the door frame, "Is that Celty-chan?"

"H-Hai, Hahaue." Shinra chuckles despite the battering, "Please help me calm her down." She sighs and then she holds the girl by the shoulders, "Celty-san, please calm down. I'm sure Shinra wouldn't do something unnecessary for his experiments." The pale-brown haired woman glares at the blonde woman, "Experiment? What do you think of me? A guinea pig?!"

"I was just testing if your transformation activates through desperation… but I have proven myself wrong." Shinra then makes quick actions to bow down— making rapid nodding to express utmost apology, "I'm really sorry to scare you!" "So were you just testing it out last night?" Shinra smiles a 'yes, I'm very sorry' one at her… and her glare makes him go beg again, "I'm very, very sorry! I will not—!" Celty grabs his head and hardly hits it against the floor… "I forgive you."

"…Hahaue, aren't you supposed to stop her?" "Nope, you deserve that, honey."

The mother then smiles at her and she offers a hand to the girl, "Here, Celty-san. I'll find you clothes you can wear. And oh, please just call me Emillia-san." Celty hesitates to take her hand… but then Shinra gets up and checks up on his bruise on the forehead, "Right, Celty-chan, you must be cold right now." The brunette then stands up as she wraps the blanket accordingly and then Emillia opens the door for her… the woman sparing a glance at the young man, "Please don't call me Celty-chan anymore… it creeps me out."

Shinra looks at her and he smiles like a child who has received a candy, "Sure thing, Celty!"

"Ah, yes, honey." Emillia then digresses from their talk— telling Shinra before she forgets, "Will Shizuo-kun be attending the gathering in a month? Kyoko-san was just wondering if the Heiwajimas will be there." Shinra twitches and then he looks away with a contemplating hand at his chin…

He then smiles bitterly at his mother, "Maybe Kasuka-kun can come if he won't be at work… but I don't expect their parents to be there. Shizuo's still recuperating… he probably won't go like the other years."

"…Okay. Kyoko-san is acting weird lately. The fifth anniversary is coming… and she says she's been feeling uneasy."

"…Shizuo either." "They should talk then!" "…That'll be bad for Shizuo's heart, you know."

Celty is just looking at whoever is talking in their non-inclusive dialogue until Emillia decides to tug Celty out the room, "Alright, but tell Shizuo-kun about the gathering. Well, at least just for Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan to see him— they've been begging." "I wonder if they want to really see Shizuo or they just wanted to see Kasuka-kun."

"Hai, hai. Let's go." Emillia smiles at Celty and then she pushes her excitedly upstairs, "I will be dressing you up like you're the most beautiful girl in the world! Oh, I have always wished I have a daughter! I really did wish Shinra is like Izaya-kun… that boy's too pretty that he turns into a woman with just plain wigs. Oh a little make-up can add up to it as well!" "…Eh? (Who are these people?)"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"…Kishitani-kun." A familiar voice calls Shinra and then he turns around to see… "Nakura-san. How's the path to Izaya Orihara doing?" She sighs and walks beside him as they take a stroll along the grounds. Kanra then speaks as she looks around the grounds of their beautiful Raira Academy, "Actually, he didn't want me to do so— more like he doesn't want me to be exactly like him. Tell me, what kind of guy is Izaya Orihara?"

"Orihara-kun… is the biggest asshole I've ever known in my life."

"…Asshole?" "Yeah." Shinra snickers and then he beckons her to sit down at the bench around the grounds, "He's the type of guy that dedicates his— not exactly body parts— to only one person. His eyes belong to only her girlfriend; his ears only to Shizuo; and… his thoughts to me." The girl twitches as the man's face darkens, "He's an asshole for not talking to Shizuo about serious things. If anything _happened_, it must have been his fault."

Then he brightens up all of a sudden, "Heheh! But you see, if you hadn't known him like how I do, Orihara-kun is a wonderful person. He's probably the most reliable friend you can ever find… and the worst enemy you can have." He then checks the time with his wrist watch and then he grins at Kanra, "If you really want to recreate Izaya Orihara… it'll be better if you tell Shizuo how much you love him every day, learn to read his face… and say you'd rather go blind than deaf."

Shinra gets up and then he stretches and he speaks without sparing a look at Kanra, "Ugh! I have to help in the organizing these days. _Kyoko-sama_ must be very tired especially when she's feeling very _uneasy_." He waves at Kanra as he walks away, "See ya, _partner_."

Kanra then gets up from the seat without making another noise. She then leans at a tree and whispers… "Stop sniffing around that house. Someone wants to play in here…" She smirks menacingly again…

"And I say bring it on."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Shizu-chan!" Kanra waves at Shizuo as she sees him approaching to the school gates… the blond smiling, "Kanra…" She embraces him and then she speaks in a seductive tone, "Want to go somewhere else before heading home, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo twitches and then he smiles some more and rakes his hand at her head— even if her hair has curls and waves, the locks are still soft and tangle-free, "…Where do you want to go?"

"…Let's drop by Momiji's, can we?"

"Momiji's?"

_**If only I knew Momiji's… I would never be here.**_

"…So, when are we going in?" Kanra swirls around to entice the blond but then he frowns at her… 'I better kill you' gaze directed at his girlfriend, "…Momiji's is a _love_ _hotel_. And you're asking me _when_ are we going in? I say in three hundred years time— I better treat you at Russia Sushi instead." Kanra pouts and then she chuckles as she grabs his arm for snuggling, "When did you become so conservative?"

"I'm not conservative… I just don't like walking in places like that." The guy then shrieks as if chills are sent to his spine, "Too much amorous smell stinks… and you hear other people moaning. That's just disgusting…"

…Kanra then just smiles in a mysterious way… like she enjoys listening to Shizuo's complaints. She then closes her eyes and holds him tighter… squeezing the blond's arm along with her breasts. Bliss slowly envelops the woman until— THUD! "Ouw!" Shizuo then suddenly looks at his girlfriend… who has unconsciously walked into a post.

He cracks into laughing as she rubs her sore forehead with her fingers, "…Stop laughing, Shizu-chan." Then the man starts laughing harder and she blushes in embarrassment— seeing the passers-by are eyeing at them, "Shi-Shizu-chan!" She then bows down in excuse and grabs Shizuo's hand to drag him somewhere.

"…Please stop it, Shizu-chan." Kanra almost breaks into laughter herself due to the contagious sound the blond is making. She settles themselves at the bench and then Shizuo stops… to grab her near and kiss her sore forehead. He pulls back and smiles in utmost bliss, "Does it still hurt?" The girl shakes her head and then she smiles at him— making the same cat grin Izaya does…

"Of course, what can a kiss do to a bruise, baka!"

Shizuo then kisses her lips and a short make-out session occurs at the park… without much people seeing or caring at all. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead at hers with his eyes closed…

"You don't need me to teach you, Kanra. You can perfectly be him…" The woman takes this chance to smirk deviously without him seeing, "…So, can you love me now? Even if I'm not Izaya?"

And by then Shizuo smirks and opens his eyes— Kanra's devious grin reduced to a face of unexpected horror. He speaks as he hugs Kanra tightly, burrowing his face at her neck…

"We can be idiots and I pretend that you're Izaya— while you pretend that I love you."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

She gets kicked to the tree and the girl cannot help but to just let them do what they like. Celty Sturluson has been bullied ever since she became a freshman in Valhalla Royal and right by then… she is being ganged up by a number of women. They think she's weird, they think she's stupid… they detest her without a heavy reason. Simply existing pisses them off…

"You're such an eyesore. Why don't you just drop dead?"

Dead… Celty's eyes narrow at the thoughts of that word though she has made no sound that late afternoon. The vacant lot where she is being tormented cannot be seen right away by any passer-by. But it leads to a cliff-side that leads to a road… and another cliff. And to completely scare her away, they are planning to threaten her that they will be pushing her off that cliff… if ever she comes back to the school.

"You see that road down there? You'll find your brain scattered down there if you go to school the next day." "Well, if you have any." The girls snicker and then a fat one threatens her by pushing her lightly, "Yeah, so don't be showing your face in school if you don't want to be messed around with, okay?"

But the push has been too hard… causing Celty to fall off the broken wall that is supposed to be not letting people fall off. The accident happened too fast and the girls were already screaming when the brown-haired woman is already rolling down the rocky cliff-side. They then just begin to run off away… getting all scared that Celty could have been really dead for that.

As she almost reaches the end, she gets thrown off by a protruding rock… straight to a speeding car. She gets hit badly and then the owner of the car goes 'Oh shit, oh shit' as he panics inside the car. The girl he is with is taken aback by the accident and she just looks at the panicking driver. But suddenly, a hand slams at the car's engine… making sure it has been broken bad. A figure then gets up in front of the car and its other hand destroys the windshield. The driver yells and then the woman beside him gets stunned…

The figure then gets revealed to be a student in a Valhalla Royal Institute uniform… her face distorted by the accident's impact and her body suffering from wounds she got rolling down the cliff. The driver then starts yelling, "M-Monster!" He then starts reaching for his seatbelt but then the creature grabs his collar and pulls him out the car… delivering a big munch at his neck. Blood starts spurting and the woman inside pulls back to avoid the splatter.

As the creature starts eating the man's neck and shoulder, the woman then releases her seatbelt and attempts to get out of the car. But then the creature throws away the man and she grabs the wrist of the woman. Instead of freaking out, the woman pulls her wrist back— sending a punch to the creature. In such impact, the broken skull fractures more and when it tries to grab her back… the broken face gets welcomed by a strong kick.

The creature gets thrown away and then woman gets out of the car along with her school bag. She is then revealed to be in Raira Academy… a girl who is alluringly calm in such a horrifying event. She then runs to the back of the car and ducks down… only to grip at the car and flip it forward… crushing the creature along with the corpse of her driver. She pants a bit and dusts her hands… only to notice that the car is slightly moving… the creature struggling to get away. She then runs off and finds a place back to the city… dialing a number as she goes.

"…Oh, hi! I didn't mean to call this late… but can you pick me up at Russia Sushi right now? Pretty please…" She then slows down as she reaches the busy restaurant where she will be waiting… "I'm really sorry for the disturbance." She then smirks as if liking what the person at the other end tells her…

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you, then. **I love you…**"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

A loud thud bursts the door open and the maids had been all alerted. The guards have been passed by completely but the cameras would probably spot her though. She angrily walks inside the house in her bloody form and strolls with difficulty for the broken right leg. The maids grow horrified upon seeing her but she duly ignores the screams of the maid. Lights from the second floor west wing flips on and then one guy runs down the stairs in his pajamas… his eyes almost pops out upon seeing her…

"…Celty?" Shinra calls as he slowly descends the stairs as Emillia emerges in her nightgown and another man— must be Shinra's father— who is in his white shirt and shorts. The young man walks to Celty as if risking a hug but then the bloody lady collapses in the floor… splattering her organs at the shiny flooring. The maids run off in fear and some seriously puke on the spot. Shinra kneels down beside her and then he speaks, "Celty? Celty?"

A hand moves and then she whispers… "En… trails… hun… gry…"

Shinra then runs to his laboratory storage at the basement and then Shinra's father inspects the poor flattened walking corpse… "How in the world could she be walking around like this?" Emillia then bends down to see her husband poking the still connected organs on the floor…

"Could she be a zombie?" The man looks at her and then she raises a brow, "Not the movie zombie… I mean…" She kneels down as well to flick away Celty's hair off her only undestroyed crying eye… "**Necromancy zombie**…"

As soon as Emillia signals the maids to go and stay away from the lounge, Shinra comes with heavy bags filled with ice and something else. He opens the bags and along with the ice cubes… come some organs. Shinra then reaches one after another to Celty, "Here, Celty, eat up… it'll help you regain your strength." But the woman refuses to move at all… just staring at the organs before her. The guy then cuts his arm and he lets his blood decorate it…

"Eat, Celty. I need to talk to you…"

The head then starts munching on the food given to her and as soon as she eats more and more entrails of a kind… her skin begins to develop more and more. The structure of her anatomy returns back to normal… the wounds heal and the distortion begins to be straightened. In just an hour of non-stop eating of human entrails, Celty has returned completely back to normal… only almost nude by the ripping of her clothes. Shinra embraces the bloody woman, "Celty! I was so worried when I saw you! What happened?"

"…I cannot be mistaken." She whispers and then Shinra pulls back a bit… everyone listening closely… yet Celty shakes in fear.

"That woman… is a zombie, too. But she's… she's filled with nothing… but pure hatred."

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	5. Life to Pale Faces

Mikado on future development plans: Eh? Am I even part of this? But I have heard about the plans… Eh? I'm not allowed to discuss them, right? But… the events are too scary… *unconscious devious smile* I don't like it…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Celty Sturluson, a freshman at Valhalla Royal Institute, finds herself in contact with the weird family of the Kishitanis… along with another suspected zombie that Emilia claims that the brunette is. What are these necromancy zombies?

Shizuo Heiwajima and Kanra Nakura, juniors at Raira Academy, seems to have things better and better between them until such a time that the guy admits what he really has been doing all along. Satisfactorily living in deceit, he accepts the fallacy of having Izaya alive and with him.

Shinra Kishitani, a junior at Raira Academy, finds himself in an odd attachment with his dubbed experiment… and in a weird game Kanra has secretly waged against him. However, he has practically provoked the woman to do so…

Different mysteries converge in a certain circle of people. Is it mere coincidence or is it one of Fate's greatest pranks?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

"_Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" Izaya hysterically yells for Shizuo and so the kid dashes to the brunet's side, "What is it, Izaya?" The brunet then blushes and grabs at the other's shirt… keeping his eyes away from the kitchen sink…_

"_Take it off there. Throw it away."_

_Shizuo twitches and then Izaya just decides to cover his face with his own hands and crouches on the spot, "…Take it away from me!" Shizuo walks to the kitchen sink and sees… "Izaya? What are you so scared of? I can't find it…" The brunet then runs to his back and points at the fish at the kitchen sink, "Take that away from me!"_

"_But that's our lunch." The other wonders and then Kyoko wanders in the kitchen… "…! Oh, Shizuo-kun, can you take Izaya-kun outside for a moment? I shouldn't have left it uncovered." Shizuo nods and takes Izaya away… to the lounge. After they settle at the couch, Izaya suddenly jumps at Shizuo, "AHH! It's so scary! It's so scary!" He then hugs Shizuo and looms his scared face at Shizuo's, "Their eyes… they're so scary…"_

"_Eyes of dead fish?" Izaya nods and then rests his head at Shizuo's neck… "They feel like dead people staring back at me. They feel like they're calling me to come with them. I'm so scared… Shizu-chan!" He lifts his face again to stare at Shizu-chan, "Don't… don't look into the eyes of dead people or fish, okay? Don't come with them! Don't leave me alone!"_

The loud frying sound then wakes Shizuo from his daze… he then looks down at the fish he's cooking. He then smiles sweetly and helplessly at himself… having a sigh escape his lips, "…How? How can she stomach everything that I am doing to her? She could have just gone away if she wants to be loved for being herself." He transfers the fish to a bowl with paper towels with a smile of ridicule, "…Shizu-chan, I'm fine with being someone else as long as you love me—"

He then flips the stove close… "My ass." He walks to the cupboard to pick a lacquerware box for the small activity. He is preparing lunch for his princess who doesn't cook… just like Izaya. Just thinking about Izaya's attempts in cooking makes him smile genuinely. He then cleans the box as the fish is being drained of oil, "Kanra should be well aware of things that she cannot change. There is no way she can ever replace Izaya…"

His smile drops… "No matter how much they are alike." He then smiles weakly as he collects the side dishes from another container, "…I certainly accept now that… Izaya's not coming back anymore. All I have to do now is… to love him for eternity…"

"…_Shizu-chan? Where are you? It's too dark! I'm scared!" "I am… here." "Where is… here? Please! I can't see you!" "…When was the last time you did?"_

A hand hits his face and then he tries to shake his head to forget the sudden recalling. He then hurries up preparing— seeing the time, "Nah, I think there's too much coincidence if—" He then stares at the fish's head… and then he sighs, "Izaya never liked the eyes of dead fish. I might as well just remove the whole head."

"Nii-san…" Shizuo shrieks as he quickly turns to the door… Kasuka staring at him with wonder, "…You're making food… for Izaya-nii-san?" "…! W-Wait, it's nothing like that!" "Kaa-san!" "K-K-Kasuka! (Fuck, dammit.)"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: Life to Pale Faces**

…

"That's awfully funny!" Shinra laughs out loud as they walk across the grounds to get to their homerooms. The blonde man huffs in anger as he miserably watches the bespectacled one writhing in laughter. Apparently, Kasuka has taken it as believing that Shizuo is completely delusional by then… making food for a dead person. It would be understandable if he is going to the grave or something… but he has never done that before. He hasn't showed up back in the funeral as well… he didn't even know where Izaya is buried.

"…I should have shut up if I know he'll show up all of a sudden." Shizuo just whispers and then Shinra chuckles in response. The bespectacled guy then tugs at Shizuo's shirt, "Oh, yes. I saw this cute girl entering the school earlier! She must be a freshman… want to come with me to check her out?" The blond's vein pops and then he looms his terrifying face at Shinra's, "…What did I say last time?"

"…Keep my fantasies to myself…" "Good." He turns away and then Shinra chuckles, "But that was last year… when I said I am stalking a hot girl. I thought it would even change by this time." Shizuo sighs and waves his hand to make the other one shut up, "I have a girlfriend. Stop bothering me about those kinds of things." The blond guy then murmurs as he checks his phone, "…Even Kasuka doesn't want to stick with the super creepy Kishitanis like how he calls you."

"…Dagger to the heart, Shizuo."

"Shizu-chan!" Kanra calls out to her boyfriend and then Shizuo smiles sweetly before waving back at her, "Kanra." She then jumps at him for a small spin and ends up with a hug. She then looks over his shoulder to see Shinra…

Both of them greeting one another with malicious grins and devious glares.

"…Good morning, Kishitani-kun." "Good morning, too, Nakura-san." She breaks from the hug and sways around to let her hair bounce, "I'm sorry I'm a bit late." The blond smiles and then he draws out the lacquerware box from his bag, "It's alright. I made you lunch. I hope we can eat it later." Kanra gasps in glee with her hands clasping in a lovely manner, "REALLY?! FOR ME?!" She then twitches and covers her face with her hands, "…I mean…" She regains composure but with a vibrant blush at her face, "Thank you. Sure, let's enjoy it by lunchtime."

She then swings a bit to look at Shinra who is behind Shizuo, "Would you like to join us, Kishitani-kun?"

"I guess I'll pass." Shinra politely declines the offer and runs off to the other wing of the corridor, "I should be going. See ya, Shizuo!" The blonde man waves back in response… soon walking with his girlfriend to their homeroom.

Shinra stops by the stairs again and he smiles deviously with the light reflecting on his glasses, "…So what do you think?" A woman shows herself by the steps and she takes a hold of Shinra's arm… her brows furrowing as she confirms, "Yes… she's the woman last night." Celty's grip at his arm tightens… "I want to crush her… but I'm too scared of her aura. Shinra…" The boy turns to her, "Don't get too near her, okay?"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"I'm pretty excited what you made for me…" Kanra continues to blush as she gently unwraps the beautiful-looking lacquerware box, "It is the first time someone has prepared a boxed lunch for me…"

Shizuo smiles contentedly as he watches her anticipative face…

"_A boxed lunch?! For ME?!" Izaya excitedly exclaims and then he hurriedly unwraps the lunch Shizuo did for him… as if a child unwrapping a Christmas present. The other kid has a big grin at his face… expecting a prank being put into play. Izaya finally opens the box…_

"…_D-D…" The brunet pales up upon seeing the fish head and Shizuo cannot help but to burst laughing. The brunet suddenly faints… yet to be ignored by the man writhing in laughter._

At like how Shizuo thought… Kanra freezes up upon seeing the fish's head. The blond restrains his grin…

But instead of fainting like how Izaya does, she smiles at the blond— standing up and walking up to him. She keeps her sweet smile until she reaches the naughty boy… only to suddenly change it to a maniacal grin— face darkened and eye gleaming with murder intent. She then begins to soundlessly batter Shizuo with the box until the guy begs.

_**Well, it's quite an alternative reaction, tee-hee-hee…**_

"Shizu-chan, you're so mean… how could you even scare a girl like that?" She speaks in a pouting expression and then she sits beside Shizuo, "I can't believe you lied about boxed—" "No, I really did one." The blond chuckles and he draws out the real boxed lunch, "I just came up with a wild idea… it's been a while since I last—!"

"…It's alright. _I remember._" She answers as opens the box and adores the food… "Shizu-chan…" "Yes."

"If it's not too much, I really wanted to be with you forever." She leans closer and rests her forehead at his neck, "Let's be together in every laughter and in every pain. Whether there will be only light or… _darkness_." Shizuo's eyes widen in response… dread rattling along his body. "Shizu-chan…" He looks at Kanra with horror as she pulls back a bit and holds his face…

"Marry me."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Still rattled by the question earlier, Shizuo sighs in over-thinking as he waits for Kanra at the shoe lockers. He then decides to change to his shoes earlier since Kanra seems to be running late… again. He opens his locker… only to find a mysteriously folded paper over his shoes. Shizuo hums before picking it up… it may be a prank from Kanra— to get back at him.

"…Well, who knows." He takes the paper and opens it casually… knowing that the paper does not have anything attached to it or hidden inside it. Shizuo then checks the familiar handwriting… written in a way that tells him the writer of the note. However, he then starts reading the note… his eyes widening in horror…

"Kanra Nakura does not exist. And if she doesn't, then who is that woman?"

"…Wha?" Shizuo is not so sure of how to react to the message. It is something so bold and straightforward… thinking that it is a message from him. And he would not do that if he hates Kanra… he does not have a reason to hate her.

"…" Shizuo grinds his teeth in indecisiveness… there's no way he would not believe the sender…

"But… why would he say this?" He murmurs… and then Kanra turns up near him, "Hey, what is that?" He hides the letter as he crumples it beside him, "A stupid love letter… I can't even understand the writing."

"That's too harsh." Kanra smiles at him and takes his arm for snuggling, "Let's change shoes and head home, neh?"

"…Uhm! We better should…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

The huge double doors open and the maids duly greet the visitor who happens to just ignore them and walk straight to the lounge. He then spots the man he is looking for and then he calls him when he gets near enough, "Shinra."

Shinra looks and then he smiles as if expecting him to come, "Shizuo, are you here for _that_?" "Yeah, tell me about _that_." Shinra stands up and heads for his laboratory at the basement of the house. Shizuo follows suit and then he asks along the way, "…I didn't come here for the tooth… and I know that is what you're thinking…"

"I'm really sorry, Shizuo. I just thought I should tell you…" Shinra's glasses reflect light again but the picture is accompanied by his sad expression. He opens the door and finds Celty at the swivel chair near the computer in the lab.

"…?" "…Celty? What are you doing here? I thought you were upstairs…"

"Sorry, I just can't help but to see what you're doing with me?" She speaks as she stares at the multiple windows displayed in the computer. Shinra rakes his hand at her hair and then the doctor minimizes some of the windows…

"The _rich _Nakuras really live in Shinjuku but they only have one child." He shows some profiles and reports to Shizuo… which is too hard to believe. Shinra then continues simplifying his findings, "Moreover, their only son is already twenty-seven and is married to a female foreigner. To add up, I haven't found any Nakura residences here in Ikebukuro."

"No way…"

"I don't know who she is… but it seems that Kanra Nakura is just a cover up name and she is purposely getting near you." Shinra hums and then the blond looks away… his eyes reflecting a different kind of expression— probably thinking of people who could have wanted to…

Hurt him.

And only by then, Shizuo suddenly digresses, "…! Uh, yeah, is it okay if she hears about this?" He pertains to Celty and then she nods in response. Shinra then duly introduces her to the blond, "…Right, you still don't know each other. Celty, this is Shizuo Heiwajima. He's my childhood friend and someone I'm stuck with." "Stuck, huh." "Nice to meet you, Shizuo-san." "Shizuo's fine. Yeah, nice to meet you, too, Celty."

"Shizuo, this is Celty Sturluson. She's the girl I have been stalking for a year. But right now, I'm not stalking her anymore… because she agreed to just stay here in our house and let me run tests at her." "…A mad doctor introduction." "Harsh."

"That woman…" Celty then speaks to attract both of their attention… as she displays the windows which has Kanra's pictures and school profile, "…You're close with her, aren't you?"

"…She's my girlfriend." Shizuo answers shortly and then she asks… another weird question to deal with, "Can't you smell her?" The two wonder at her words and then Shinra rakes his hand at her hair again… saying nothing. She then frowns and continues confusing the blond, "…It must be just be… a zombie thing." "…Zombie?" "Yep, you heard it right."

"She's stinking…" The woman speaks as she somewhat grinds her teeth— remembering the event that crushed her body, "It's too strong on her…" Shizuo then opens his mouth to speak… but what is he going to say? His mind tries to process much but cannot come up with something…

"I can smell it…" The woman almost growls, "The stinking smell of death."

"…Death?" Shizuo echoes her and then Shinra speaks… displaying sadness for his friend, "…Kanra Nakura is a necromancy zombie just like Celty. Apparently, she's a dead person just brought to life. I don't know who brought her back but… it can't be out of medical science since she clearly has a 'soul'. At this rate, it will be best if you stay away from her… or continue as if we never had this conversation."

Shinra then smiles at him, "Besides, as long as she acts like Orihara-kun, I know you wouldn't mind if she's dead or not." The blond's eyes widen. "You're still madly in love with a dead guy anyway." "…Necrophiliac…"

Shizuo then glares at the two for pinning him along with those words… until he suddenly notices something worth interest… "What do they taste like?" "Huh?" "…Your lips."

"SHIZUO!" Shinra then protests at his friend, "Don't ever think about kissing Celty!" "That's not it, baka!"

"…" Celty then holds her red lips and pins her gaze at the floor… until Shinra and Shizuo turn their attention to her. She then frown at nothing at particular… she then takes something in account, "Right, your girlfriend IS a zombie. Of course, you can somehow confirm that." Shinra twitches at the speech and then Celty looks at Shizuo's eyes deeply…

"Blood. They have tasted like blood ever since I became one."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Tadaima…" Shizuo whispers as his mother greets him by the door. Namiko twitches and then she asks her troubled-looking son, "Is everything alright, Shizuo-kun?" He gives a reassuring smile at her… yet the absence of words denotes otherwise. She then tells him as they walk to the lounge, "Kasuka-kun went out just minutes ago… he said there's something he needs to do. Did you ask him of something?" The blond shakes his head and answers, "Nothing… I can think of."

"…I see." Namiko then sits down beside him and holds his hand, "Uhm, Shizuo-kun…" Shizuo looks at his mother who pins her eyes at the couch… and a slight streak of sorrow marks her eyes. "…K… Kyoko-sama called earlier. She was…" Namiko smiles kindly at her son who knew what this could be all about, "She was asking if we will be at the gathering next month…"

"…Next month?" "…? Namie-jou-sama and Izaya-ouji-sama's fifth death anniversary. Have you forgotten?"

Shizuo gets stricken with sudden realization and his eyes dart at the small calendar at the center table. Has he been that helpless to forget about Izaya's death anniversary? He can admit he has never commemorated one but… to actually forget the date he lost his precious most beloved. And with all these confusing things about Kanra and necro-something zombies, he cannot even decide if he will be at the gathering next month…

He has already accepted that Izaya is already dead, right? Why can't he say yes? Is still there a reason for him not to show up before Izaya's grave?

Shizuo hastily leaves his mother's side to get to his room upstairs— ignoring the call of Namiko. He shuts the door close with a loud thud and slides down as he leans on it. His eyes tremble in grave fear as weird whispers conquer his mind. He closes his eyes and coils up at where he is… hands strongly pressed against his ears. "No… stop…" He murmurs in his softest scared voice. He has never been this scared up until now… "Izaya… I…"

Now that his nightmares begin coming back to him again.

"_**Ah, yes. It's been five years. Why Shizu-chan? Are you still scared of what you did to me?"**_

…

**End of Chapter 5**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	6. Leaving Traces From a Kiss

List of light novel characters already presented: Kyoko Orihara, Namiko Heiwajima, Emilia… the female foreigner is supposed to be Earthworm but that seems to be a not-so-good name after all. Nakura is the name-slash-handle Izaya and Namie are using in tricking people… they've used it on Rio Kamichika and Akane Awakusu— another light novel character. Izaya is also using the name Nakura in Dollars.

I have successfully beaten my challenge! ^^ This series has already been completed with 14 chapter plus an epilogue. I will be posting the chapters sooner.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, a junior at Raira Academy, decides to treat Kanra Nakura like how he used to treat Izaya Orihara… only to convince himself that he is still conscious of what he is doing and is clearly dedicated to love the deceased brunet till eternity.

However, matters come up and now he has been strangely indecisive whether how to treat his newest discovery. Apparently, Shinra Kishitani and Celty Sturluson confirmed that Kanra is a fake name and she is nothing human… but a necromancy zombie that Shizuo does not really know about.

And now that his mother is extending her regard about the gathering in a month— the fifth death anniversary of his deceased friends, what is that thing that has been stopping him from going? What does the whispers in Izaya's voice in his head mean?

And Kanra… does she know that Shizuo knows she's an undead?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

_Smell of burning. Sounds of hysteria._

"…_Shizu-chan? Where are you? It's too dark! I'm scared!" "I am… here." "Where is… here? Please! I can't see you!" "…When was the last time you did?"_

_Sounds of twitching… and gasping. "What are you talking about? Shizu-chan… it's so hot… where are you? Help me!"_

"…_It's useless. Why should I when you won't even look at me?" "…? Shizu-chan… don't talk like that. Please don't talk like that!"_

"…_I better leave you with your bitch. That's what you really want to happen, right? Just the two of you together…"_

"…_! No! Shizu-chan! It's nothing like that!" "Are you saying that because…?" "No… I…" Materials breaking. "Shizu-chan!"_

"_Here. You'll feel better with that." Sound of door creaking… "…I better get going…" Door closing slowly. "Shizu-chan! Don't leave me here!"_

"…_See you in hell."_

Shizuo suddenly gets up from his bed— sweat covering most of his face. A hand covers half of his face as he tries to grasp for his breath. His heart has been left racing and his eyes stay dilated— trembling from the sudden gush of memories. Shizuo then slams himself back to bed… speaks in almost his hoarsest voice for being so breathless…

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" _**"What can your sorry do now?" **_"I… I was just…"

Tears fall out of the corners of his eyes and he duly rolls to lie at his side. He closes his eyes and then the stillness of the night continues to give him terror. He then gets up and walks off from his bed… to the bathroom. He then stares at the mirror and then washes his face…

"_I never wanted anyone else. I can go through everything if I have you, Shizu-chan!"_ "…The same must have gone for me…" He murmurs as he keeps his head so low at the sink… "…Now all that's left is a living nightmare…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 6: Leaving Traces from a Kiss**

…

It is just midnight when Shizuo has wakened up from a nightmare and now he can't sleep again. He has tried doing so but the pictures and flashing images prevent his mind from settling. The blonde man then thinks of something stupid to do… and so he goes back to his room. He raids his closet for something and as soon as he finds this big box… he begins inspecting everything inside it…

"Five years… or older. How could these still be preserved like this?" He smiles at his own helplessness… digging up the pictures of the past where he is nothing but a pure boy that is in love with his bestfriend. Those four years of solid treasure memories are irreplaceable… still untainted of whatever sins and secrets have been spilled all over them…

Izaya and Shizuo have been incredibly inseparable with all those four years. The brunet has even depended on Shizuo far more than being friends are concerned… treating him as the only object to fill in every hole in the brunet's life. They have also been so intimate with each other… hugs and kisses are normal things they do. Their parents didn't say anything against it… leaving the two of them in their own world.

Shinra is too busy with his own world filled with experiments that he and his father would do… even so until the time he had a new mother named Emilia. He does hang out with Izaya and Shizuo but he is never that close to them. Kasuka has been in his grandmother's custody for all those time so he never knew how close Shizuo and Izaya really were… they have already this big gap when he met his brother and the brunet.

Yes, indeed. Namie Yagiri has created a big gap between Izaya and Shizuo. Though it has been involuntary, she is well aware that Shizuo detested her for doing such. But she never really liked Izaya like how he got so obsessed with her… so obsessed that even she is always covered in dread whenever they are together. What more when Shizuo looks at her with all the murder intent he could muster?

In some point in time, Shizuo has hated Izaya. They were so close that having a great gap between them has rendered him so impossible to be alright again. Ever since they were ten, Shizuo has lived his life in hate and resentment while Izaya has always had the bliss in keeping… both Namie and Shizuo around him. Even the poor kid hated the brunet… he cannot stop himself from sticking close to his beloved bestfriend whenever he had a chance… as if a mistress to a happy family.

No wonder he was driven to that edge on that day…

Tears conquer his eyes and face yet again as he reminisce every little memory they have shared… so bad that it has riled him to tears. He is angry that everything has to be destroyed. He is sad that Izaya never came back to him even after…

"No." He whispers to himself… until his phone starts ringing. He sniffs in and clears his face from all the tears wetting it. He clears his throat to prevent the caller from knowing his current broken state. He answers the call without even bothering to see who the caller is, "…Hello?"

["That was fast. Can't you sleep, too?"] "…Kanra." ["…What's wrong? Why are you crying?"] "…I… I don't know."

He didn't even care if she found out faster than expected… he didn't even care to tell her why as well. Maybe he needs to talk to someone who would understand him without the blond talking… or even maybe the fact that someone that talks like Izaya will do. Kanra then hums on the other end… asking, ["Shizu-chan, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"]

"…? Sorry. I don't really like hearing one right now." She twitches at the response and then Shizuo backs it up with an apology, "No, I don't mean I don't like to hear you sing… but it's just that… Izaya does that when I'm troubled."

["It seems like we really do have the same nature. I wonder… don't tell me he'll insist even if you refuse listening to a lullaby right now."] "…Who knows? I've never refuse his lullabies before… even if they are clearly off-tune." He manages to release a chuckle and then Kanra murmurs from the other end… making Shizuo freeze yet again…

["That Izaya guy. How can he even manage to make you cry and laugh at the same time… even though he's already dead?"]

…And for sure, Shizuo knows the answer… but he refuses to say anything. He knows she would really hit it on the nose without him talking. That's just how Izaya is— err, how Kanra is rather. He suddenly chuckles in confusion… even in the extent of interchanging names and voices. Kanra seems to know what that chuckle is all about… and she then giggles from the other end…

["…You must have wished he really loves you the way you love him, don't you?"]

"…Stop provoking me, Kanra. I already accepted that he doesn't love me on the same level." He simply answers… and then he sighs, "…But somehow, along those lines… at least he did more than I expected." She gasps softly. "Good night, Kanra."

["Good night, too, Shizu-chan."] She then whispers seductively, ["I'll give you kiss when you wake up later morning…"]

The call ends with those words and then Shizuo repacks the mementos he just dug out. He places them back to his closet and he gets on his bed… with him lying stomach-flat at the bed. Shizuo closes his eyes with a smile of contentment on his face… completely deciding to become delusional for the rest of his life— denying a fact that he used to accept.

"I'll just tell Kaa-san tomorrow I won't be coming to the gathering. Izaya never died…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"…It's unbelievably starry tonight." A loud sigh escapes his lips and then he strokes at the creature's head beside him, "I wished I can call Ruri to look out her window to see them." He then gazes at the creature which does not look back at him, "…You can keep on glaring at me… but you're blind, right?"

The creature cannot help but to somehow nod at the few words it can comprehend. The man then strokes at its head again as he keeps his balance at the cliff railing. They have been there since late night… the man not even bothering to bring his phone with him if ever the need arises. Right now, he is out in the middle of the night to talk with a non-responding creature… that he thought could.

However, to truly understand its being… Kasuka Heiwajima bravely comes out to hang out with it.

"Oh right, you don't know Ruri. She's a good actress, too, but she's been bedridden due to an accident a month ago. I'm really looking forward to working with her again at my next projects." Kasuka speaks as if the creature just asks about that person he has just mentioned… when it tries to raise its hand. And somehow comparable to an animal, the creature is sitting at the ground with its legs crossed and its hands just loitering around.

Kasuka continues stroking at its head as if petting a dog, "So… why? Why are you here? What has happened to you?" He asks the creature for anything but it refuses to even respond in a loud action. It only shakes its head and hangs its head… as if saying it has forgotten or it cannot tell Kasuka. The young actor then just sighs and looks up at the endless starry night sky, "My brother must be worried if he gets to know I'm not home yet."

The creature turns its head to him and then it reaches for his arm… the younger Heiwajima looking back in sudden surprise. The creature then tries to speak with its blind red eyes softening in terror…

"Keep… away… from Shizuo Heiwajima…" Kasuka's eyes widen upon hearing its weird distorted voice, "He's… going to die."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Two weeks have passed and the mysteries hadn't been addressed properly by any party involved. Shizuo can still go along Kanra as if there is nothing disturbing about her true identity… the fact that she is not Kanra Nakura, specifically. The doctor and his zombie then continue researching about her being and the mysterious tooth Shizuo has given him. The creature which Kasuka waits for every night has not come back after the night it tells the young actor about the danger… an attempt on his brother's life.

However, Shizuo is still trying to crack things about this necro-something he couldn't even clearly remember.

_**Dead people are supposed to be cold, right? But it seems like 'this' does not go that way. She's too warm to be dead… her body temperature seems to be normal either. But they have the same lips here… there's nothing normal with blood-tasting lips for sure.**_

"Shi… Shizu-chan… come closer, honey~" She begins to moan with her teeth biting her finger gently. Her other hand runs along her thighs to raise the kimono she's wearing some more. She is lying down on her side at the fluffy futon on the floor. Shizuo is simply sitting there watching her erotic moves… thinking about the zombie thing.

Blue Pearl Inn… a simple love hotel in disguise of an oriental-themed inn— something a protozoan would not even notice. The guess can request for kimonos and yukatas they can change to… for more amorous effect (as the owners put it). However, Shizuo does not seem to be so sure of this for a moment… no, he can't put himself in such a category Celty has called him…

_**Necrophiliac, huh. I think there's no other way to find out…**_

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong?" Kanra sits up in still a provoking position, "Why are you frowning at me?" The blond twitches and then chuckles, "Nothing… nothing really." He then walks to her and then strokes at her face, "…You just used to stare at beautiful women…"

Kanra's eyes widen in surprise and then Shizuo looms his face at hers for a kiss, "…But you're one right now…" He then slides his hand along her thighs… and beneath the kimono she's wearing… "…And the area here…"

"Shi…Shizu-chan~" She licks her teeth again and she lies down as she pulls him closer… as if inviting him to get on top of her. However, he stays by her side… his hand exploring blindly beneath her dress— fingers squeezing in the softest and the most sensitive part. The girl starts to huff and moan more weakly, "…P-Please…"

She opens her legs and makes much more provoking noises as he touches the private part… a malicious smirk staring to escape from his face. Kanra then plasters a devious grin on her face as the blond's eyes are kept on the showing skin. She whispers under her moans and breaths, "…Come on, taste me. Eat me… like how I want you to…"

"_It's not really becoming a monster… but basically it is."_

Kanra twitches as the blond shifts a bit… suddenly getting above her— sitting as to have her legs straddle him. With a darkened face, he then grabs her lowered collar… pulling the kimono so wide open— revealing most of her chest. His somewhat wet hand takes something hidden from the drawer-top… and then points it at the woman…

"Shizu-chan?" Her voice hitches… as she stares at the pocketknife in horror, "…What are you going to do?"

"_It can't be just mere gashes. But it doesn't have to be fatal either."_

He then starts drawing doodles at her chest with the tip of the knife… trying his best not to leave any scratch on her delicate skin. Kanra's heart begin to thump louder than before and her chest inflates-deflates in accordance. The blond then smirks anticipatively… as if already imagining all the possibilities from there on. He then uses the knife to play with a breast… his tongue licking his upper lip.

"…_Zombies have this way of… regenerating. And once they have done it, the wounds will disappear…"_ Shizuo then gazes at those terrified hazel ones with his playful gold orbs. _"As if it never happened. No scars or whatsoever… just plain… smooth skin."_

"I really hate to do this… but…" He then cuts her slowly… diagonally from just above her right nipple ring to her tummy. The girl gasps soundlessly as she watches herself bleed, "…S-S-Shizu-chan! What the fuck are you—?" She then bursts but the chills seeping in her wound sting her. Shizuo then licks his lip again and… starts licking her wound— tasting the blood gushing out from her open skin.

Kanra merely watches in horror as he does so… another part of Shizuo that she has not seen coming. And so to say her body's words… the pain isn't arousing her at all. Dread rattles around her cells and chills are seriously creeping through her bones— paralyzing her. The way he licks her body is not to sexually provoke her… but to… but to… no, she cannot even tell if it is for his own sexual pleasure.

"…Izaya… can he stand watching you do something like this… to his own body?" Her voice trembles as she asks if the most precious person can even handle anything like that. Such a monstrous and hungry act for pleasure…

"…Haven't tried." He simply answers as he licks her some more, leaving the wound wet in saliva, "But he lets me do anything to him. I don't think he'll mind me cutting him… like how Shinra dissects his poor pigs." Shizuo suddenly stops and then he whispers at her ears…

"As for now, I'm pretty sure… the blood coating your lips… is yours."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Still feeling her body having goosebumps, Kanra Nakura is still as shocked as she was last night. Shizuo suddenly lashed out at her with a knife and begin cutting her almost open. Ignoring gossips about the nightly ribcage-opening murders that are still rampant— there were already seven victims— she cannot help but to sigh at Shizuo's bizarre behavior…

She then bits her lower lip in sudden anger… her hazel eyes flaring at nothing particular— but that face in her mind, "He should be responsible for this…"

"K… Kanra?" A sudden call from behind makes her twitch and realizing the owner of the voice, she smiles weakly at him… as if trying to hold a gap between them, "…Shizu-chan." The blond twitches at the cold and unenthusiastic yell for his name. Knowing that she must be terribly scared last night, he just apologize like what he plans to do anyway, "About last night…"

He looks away after looking around if someone could be eavesdropping, "I'm very sorry. I just… I just lost myself. I hope you'll… forgive me for that."

A quick idea pops in Kanra's mind and then she gets up and grabs his shoulders, "…No! I'm completely fine…" She then presses herself against his chest, "I was just scared because you took me by surprise. So… if Shizu-chan likes it that way then…"

She smiles sweetly again at him, "Cut me open and I don't mind."

…And unlike other times where Shizuo gets bewildered by such words, he just smiles back and hooks some hair behind her ear, "I can't believe you are willing to get hurt that much just because I want you to be." Kanra hums in wonder and then he speaks in a much softer voice, "…And I say that's quite becoming a good sheep. But for your information, I am not that dumb to somehow let a wolf in a sheep's clothing eat me…" "Huh? What is this about?"

"…Someone told me that…" He whispers yet again, "There is no one named Kanra Nakura in Shinjuku prior to your coming here." Her eyes widen but then he caresses her head, "But we can pretend we didn't have this conversation since you were trying to really imitate Izaya and get close to me."

He then has one hand run across her arm to hold her hand with their fingers laced, "But I have already… dealt with someone who took someone important from me. If you were to do the same… you might as well have reservations to a hotel…"

His voice becomes scarier… "In hell."

Kanra then budges from his hold and runs off to the women's toilet. She grabs the door open and slams it shut… knowing that no one is inside. She then walks to the mirror and then she raises her shirt… staring at her body free from the wound last night. She pulls her shirt down and then she suddenly smiles bitterly. A hand covers half her face and then she maliciously whispers to the mirror, "I'm supposed to be the one scaring the shit out of him…"

With her hazel eyes morphing into red, she wages yet another war, "…That fucker. I guess it's already show time. How I wished to have played with you longer… Shizu-chan~"

…

**End of Chapter 6**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	7. Must be Perfect at Curves

**Shizuo** and _Izaya_ on future development plans. **Shizuo: Holy—! Rei-san, what kind of psycho do you think I am?** _Izaya: Come on, get a grip. She's just assigning a character—_ **Shizuo: Shut up, you flea! You're just cool since your characterization is as psychotic as you really are.** _Izaya: Bitch please, she's not even close!_ Rei: Right. **Shizuo: …FUCK YOU!** _Izaya: Oh, my. Not right now! We're in a middle of a show, pervert~_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, a junior at Raira Academy, finally deludes himself into thinking that he has never lost someone so important because of Kanra Nakura. However, he then becomes vicious towards her after two weeks… threatening her to just stop whatever she plans for she might end up… not good.

Kasuka Heiwajima, a young actor by the screen name Yuuhei Hanejima, decides to talk with the same creature that bit his arm… since he is somewhat sure of a deadly premonition. And after minutes of playing a monologue, he finally hears the beast speak… saying that Shizuo will die.

Kanra Nakura, a junior at Raira Academy, seems to feel that their roles are starting to reverse— with Shizuo suddenly showing intentions of hurting her and threatening her about her plans that he has yet to witness. Now that she doesn't have any other choice, she finally snaps signal for the show time.

And along those lines of 'Izaya has never died', what could have made Shizuo drag himself back to reality?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

It is the first Sunday that Shizuo gets to live with Kanra Nakura involved in his daily life. He is usually up early every Sunday to prepare breakfast especially now that Kasuka's home. He has been always home after that biting incident— the director knowing that Yuuhei Hanejima cannot do stunts with an arm like that.

Along those lines, Shizuo seems to be finally feeling true bliss almost after ten years… now that he seems to have a day to really like living. He has 'Izaya' by his side and Kasuka is always home. He can care less about Shinra and the ribcage-opening murders… they don't really bother him anyway. He also wants to forget about the zombie thing that day… or maybe Celty and Shinra are right. Shizuo just decides to leave them be…

"Good morning, Shizuo-kun. You're up early today!" Namiko gets to the kitchen and then he grins like an excited child, "Good morning. Breakfast, Kaa-san, breakfast. Yeah, what time did Kasuka get home yesterday?" Namiko then hits him for no reason at all… just a sign of having something intriguing to say, "…Past three." The blond almost pops his eyes out and exclaims, "What? Where did he go anyway?"

"To GF or not to GF! That… is the question." His mother makes a terrible imitation of the famous Shakespeare line… making Shizuo do a forced grin. She then sighs and helps Shizuo in the plate preparation, "But as much as I know Ruri-san is confined somewhere in Shinjuku where she broke her leg during a stunt." Namiko pouts in contemplation, "…He must have visited someone else…" When she suddenly yells, "Or went to a bar!"

"Kaa-san…?" They both turn to the drowsy Kasuka by the door— holding a comb to fix the morning hair, "What are you talking about?" Namiko chuckles in a 'just kidding' manner and then Shizuo smiles as he places the omelets at the table, "Why don't you deal with your hair first and then we eat breakfast?" The younger one nods and then the mother assembles the plates, "Oh, you really seem to be in a good mood, Shizuo-kun. Hm~ did something happen yesterday?"

"…Ah, somehow." He then looks at his mother and he says, "Ah, yeah, Kaa-san. I won't go next month… I don't think it'll be better for Kyoko-sama if I do." The two other Heiwajimas stop at their tracks… but then Namiko nods, "Okay… I'll tell her. Oh, yes. Do you mind running an errand for me later? I did forget to buy something yesterday." "Sure thing, Kaa-san."

Shizuo then runs the errand around the time groceries will be opened. Even if Raira District is solely for rich people, there are still commoners so there are still convenience and grocery stores spread in the district. The blond is already going to the shop where his mom asked him to go… only to get intercepted by someone along the way, "Shizuo-kun!"

The blond turns to a direction and a blonde woman with big boobs jumps at him, "Shizuo-kun!" "…! Emillia-sama?!"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 7: Must Be Perfect at Curves**

…

"I'm so sorry to be disturbing you in this kind of hour." Emillia enjoys her cup of coffee that Shizuo is forced to treat her with— as they talk inside the almost empty cafe. The blond then asks as she makes a very satisfying sound after taking a sip, "Uhm, what do you want to talk about, Emillia-sama?" The beautiful American smiles brightly at him… only to have it fall down as she hangs her head with a bitter smile, "It's about Kyoko-san…"

"…About the fifth anniversary?" "Nope, more than that." Emillia then whispers at him, "Shinra did tell me that talking to her would be bad for your heart… but don't you think she needs to talk to you, too?" Shizuo tilts his head to the side as if not getting what she wants to say. The blonde then chuckles and then swirls a finger around her temple, "I think she's going crazy… talking about looking for Izaya-kun inside their mansion."

Shizuo twitches at the thing and a wild strange dread crawls down his body, "R-Really?"

Emillia then sighs and plays with the spoon, "It just started a week ago. She is talking like… 'I feel him somewhere in the house. I just don't know where… but he's right there.' Truth be told, I really think she's helpless…" Then she eyes at the gold eyes… "She really did feel she lost her baby ever since the Yagiris came around. Then she forced Shirou-san to have kids with her again. But even though Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan are already there… Izaya-kun is still her baby."

"…" Emillia then smiles at the weird silence Shizuo is giving her… "Want to talk to her? Aside from you, she's the next most broken after Izaya-kun died in that explosion. Seriously, an explosion at just one entire hotel floor?" Shizuo then gets up from his seat and then Emillia follows suit…

"I know exactly where she is."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

It is in a yacht by the Raira Private Harbor… where amazing lonely winds of solitude seems to be blowing. The yacht is still docked by the harbor and then Emillia yells out for Kyoko, "Kyoko-san! Are you still there?" Then steps are heard from the inside… the small door reveals a beautiful woman that seems to be around Namiko's age. She then smiles at the blonde man…

"Shizuo." "Kyoko-sama…"

They are invited inside and they sit by the deck… Emillia stays by the couch at the deck while Kyoko and Shizuo are sitting at the open edge— their legs dangling over the water. A generous silence are conquering them… up until Kyoko decides to talk, "…Will I see you in the gathering? I'm still scared of what I have to say about the past five years. It's just considerably…"

"Lonely." They whisper in unison and then the woman clasps her hands in anticipation, "You'll be there, right?" The blonde man cannot help but to smile weakly at her… telling her a 'no' instead. She twitches and then she shrinks in… "Everyone else tells me to move on and accept that my son is already dead. Have you accepted it yourself, Shizuo?"

"…Y-Yes…" A terrible lie. She knows it is.

"To be honest, I had already." Kyoko breathes in some fresh air… and then sighs, "Until a week ago." She then squeezes herself with her arms, "I suddenly felt Izaya's presence all over the house. I don't know where it comes from but… I'm positive it is Izaya. My Yan-Yan seems to be…" She then holds Shizuo's hand and she places it next to her cheek, "…Have you been feeling him around, too?"

Shizuo twitches. "Because the only person he would be missing is you, Shizuo." The blonde man just comes up with a smirk and then he says, without bothering to take back his hand, "…Why would he visit me for? Isn't he 'up there' with Na—" "No."

Kyoko stares deeply in his eyes and then she continues her protest, "What made you think she's more important than you?"

"…!" "Is there something that Izaya did to her that he didn't do to you?" "Kyoko—" "Shizuo. If Izaya was happy with her alone…"

The blond turns away. "He would have left you completely."

Another round of silence conquers them as Emillia enjoys watching from afar with a cup of coffee. The mother brings down his hand but she continues to squeeze it, "Izaya… he doesn't talk about other people save for you. To be honest, we completely know most things about you even though you don't talk too much to us. Izaya is sure a lot talkative when the topic shifts to you. He really looks excited about talking how 'cute' you are. Ah, that cute grin he's making… and that blush reddening his face…" She then murmurs darkly, "But days before the accident, Izaya seems to be very worried about you. I don't know why but he is always troubling himself with your… coldness…"

"Stop it."

"…He said you are acting weird and you suddenly stepped away from him. He was really wondering if he has—" "I said stop!"

Kyoko and Emillia stare at the blond after the disrespectful growling. Shizuo knows he has been impolite but he can't just say sorry. He snatches back his hand and walks out of the yacht without making any noise at all. Kyoko and Emillia follow him with their gaze and then Kyoko turns back to the sea when Shizuo disappears out of her sight…

"My Yan-Yan is so stupid, isn't he? He wasn't well aware that he was the one growing cold. He didn't even notice that Shizuo is getting very jealous of Yagiri-san… or maybe Shizuo doesn't want it to show at all?"

"…Why do you have to bring that up like you don't know that? Did you somehow purposely make him feel bad about— wait, why did he get mad anyway?"

"…Emillia-san, do you know what my private investigators found out?" "Huh?" Emillia twitches at the random question… a strange dark aura coloring the clear morning atmosphere around Kyoko. "…What did they find out?" "It wasn't an accident…" "…!"

"…Someone purposely started a fire and blew up the gas tank in the room…" Her eyes narrow. "In Izaya's room."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Oh, Shizuo-kun, welcome—" Namiko tries to greet her eldest but he just practically storms inside the house and runs back to his room. Kasuka who is at the lounge sees the sudden scene… as well as those tears welling up in those gold eyes. Namiko walks to Kasuka and looks at him as if asking whether he noticed something strange on his brother…

"He had this good mood earlier. What made him so mad?"

"…He's crying."

Namiko gazes at the younger one and then she wants to confirm if the young actor is serious about it. It's been years since Shizuo last cried… that's what she knew. And instead of just letting it be, the mother bits her lower lip for the matter. No, no one is ever hurting her son again. She looks at the doorway and she glares at nothing at particular…

If it makes Shizuo cry badly, then it must be about Izaya… again.

Namiko walks to the table where her phone is loitering… only to hit a combination of numbers and the dial key. The phone rings for seconds before the owner picks up and then she speaks, "…What did you do to my son?"

["…Sorry. I must have gone too far."] "Please keep your hallucinations to yourself. Shizuo-kun won't be able to take it anymore!" ["…You being so agitated makes me think he was very affected."] "…What kind of answer is that?"

["…I'm very sorry, Namiko-san. But I want to deal with this 'investigation' with your son alone. Please don't get in between."] The receiver hangs up and then Namiko nearly crushes her phone in anger…

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kyoko-sama…?" Kasuka walks in the earshot of Namiko's voice, "…Shizuo-kun… would never kill Izaya Orihara."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Eyes kept at the ceiling, Shizuo cannot help but to not think of anything as he lies back-flat at the bed. Whatever Kyoko has told him earlier resounds again and again… and there is no stopping it. Why? Why would she suddenly bring it up on him? Why does he have to hear those words? Why just now? Why didn't Izaya tell him instead? Why does he have to hear it five years after? Why would he—?

A hand slaps his face to stop him from over-thinking. He has thought he is done thinking over things like those. He has thought Kanra will be enough to fill in the emptiness and 'guilt' inside him. But it seems that everything he did last night is pretty futile. Whatever resolve he had last night is sure futile.

"Maybe it's better if I just isolate myself from them again… then I won't be hearing their cries."

Shizuo whispers unconsciously within his room… not caring if someone could have walked in by then. He has thought his brother and his mother would just leave him alone… seeing him angry and all.

But the tears… it's the tears that count.

"_What made you think she's more important than you?"__** What, you ask? It's simply the fact that he doesn't see me anymore. That was more than a reason… and I don't care what you think. Who are you to judge me? You weren't there when Izaya needs you…**_

"Old hag." He murmurs as he turns to his side… "I can't believe I cried because of her."

"…_Please excuse my mother. She has this obsession of lying and making people cry." Izaya murmurs as they walk hand in hand in the Orihara mansion's garden, "I personally like talking to her… just mere talking. I don't want to listen to her."_

"_Isn't it bad if you don't listen to your mother?" "She basically says she doesn't want me to be getting too close to you. So yeah, I simply don't care." Izaya then stops, grabs both of Shizuo's hands and presses them against his lips— warming them with his hot breath, "I don't basically care who I listen to and who I don't listen to, Shizu-chan. But as long as I can hear your voice and feel you near, I'll be alright."_

Shizuo opens his eyes in a sudden feeling.

"_That's how much I love you. You know you're the world to me…"_

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

The door opens and closes gently… as to not alarm the family members of the madness kept within her. Kyoko walks to the drawer where multiple picture frames are present… one particular photo held with her stable hands. "Izaya…"

"…Did you get to talk to Shizuo?" A voice comes from beyond the couch and then Kyoko walks to him only to sit down beside him, "…I did. Emillia-san sure does not where to come around to find him." "Namiko wouldn't let you see each other, I take it that way." "…She called me on my way home. I think Shizuo was really showing signs of guilt." "What would you even gain from doing that, Kyoko?"

Kyoko then looks at him and she almost growls at her husband, "Shirou Orihara, do you hear the words coming out of your mouth? Haven't you noticed that we're talking about **our** son in here?" "…So you really wanted to convince yourself that you found Izaya's killer? As a way to comfort yourself… is it working?" "…! Anata, why do you talk to me like this?"

"…Whether Shizuo killed Izaya or not, it's not going to bring him back."

Kyoko freezes at those words. She has felt that Shirou is becoming less and less of a father that he should be. Saying that to a mother who wants justice for her 'murdered' son… it is just plain harsh. Though he has a point… he should have sugarcoated it a bit.

"And if your speculations are true, then it would make it a matter between just the two of them." "Anata?" "…You know Izaya was doing something very inhuman. He was playing with both Namie-kun and Shizuo. If ever something happens to him… like getting killed for it…" Shirou spares a glance at her, "Then consider it completely his fault."

"What?"

"…If you knew this would happen, you should have stopped him from getting too near Namie-kun instead. Stop blaming the other kid **entirely** for this." "But Shirou—" "You have your dysfunctions as well."

So cold like ice… or much more. It's like running ice-cold water on her fresh second-degree burns. Kyoko cannot help but to just get weakened by simply talking with her husband. The supposed heated conversation ends with a simple statement.

Dysfunctions. The Orihara family might be one of the biggest names and most influential families in both mainstream and underground businesses… but it is indeed completely dysfunctional. Shirou never thought of anything but money and influence; Kyoko was all about Izaya; Izaya rebelling and leaving them out for Shizuo; and the Orihara twins— Mairu and Kururi— have a world of their own. Aside from Kyoko's growing obsession, there has never been any concrete connection…

"If I can prove Shizuo did it… what will you do?"

"…Imprison him. Though the court might say he's just out of his mind when he did it." Shirou sighs and stretches his arms at the supporter of the couch, "Can you imagine a twelve-year-old blowing up a whole floor of a hotel… just because his beloved bestfriend is out with a girl?"

"Why aren't you involving yourself in this? This is your son that he killed. Even though we have our shortcomings and faults here… he has done the biggest mistake! Shirou, is this how you treat our children?"

"… Just let them deal with it themselves."

"…? Huh? How can a dead person deal with his murderer on his own?" She suddenly twitches in sensing a growing insult, "Are you making fun of me? Are you saying that because I have been saying I feel Izaya around the house lately? Is this how this is going?!" Kyoko starts to become furious, "Shirou! How could you make—?!"

"It's not just you, Anata." He sighs and then wraps his arms around his wife, "I can feel Izaya, too, around the days you did." She then twitches and she hugs him back… keeping herself in silence to encourage the other one to continue speaking. "But it is not from inside the house… well, it did on the first night. But it's coming from outside… somewhere far. And if he's really here… and if Shizuo has done that…" Kyoko gulps. "Let's just leave them deal with it themselves. Who knows…?"

Kyoko stares at Shirou's serious face. "He could be like… **a dead person that sprung back to life**."

…

**End of Chapter 7**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ I really have no idea how the Orihara couple are but yeah. I think Emillia is American since Nebula is operating in the US— Shingen and Emillia must have met there. I have been misspelling her name in the earlier chaps but I have corrected it before publication.


	8. Sweetener of Kisses

Kanra on future development plans: Haro! Kanra-chan de~~~~~~su! Eh? Sou, I'm not at the chat-room right now. Very well, I somehow like how this is going. I'm so scared~! Someone save me from the killer! [Points at Shizuo] (Shizuo: Stop it, flea. You're making me puke.) …Then clean the floor after.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, the suspected murderer, is supposed to have a better life but it seems that his meeting with Emilia Kishitani and Kyoko Orihara has spun a different progression for his life. But he still then refuses to suspect the mother of anything she might know.

Kyoko Orihara, the mother of the 'murdered' young man, then puts her theories on a test as she finds out Shizuo's likely reactions to the things she have said. The blonde man then acts as expected— strengthening her earlier assumptions.

Shirou Orihara, the emotionless father, initiates a conversation with his wife about 'meddling' with the youngsters' thing. He then admits to have been feeling his son's 'ghost' somewhere outside the Orihara property… a ghost piling events for a sweet revenge.

Speculations surface the real world… and the backtracking continues.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

"…How can I be so proud of you, Shinra?! What you have to do should have been a piece of cake for you?!"

Shizuo hears loud yelling from the Kishitani residence's basement as he walks past the maids again. Celty has greeted him by the doorway and they are supposed to be meeting with Shinra… discussing more about the tooth and the zombie thing.

"I'm sorry. Shinra seems to be busy with what Shingen-san is asking of him." Celty speaks and then Shizuo scratches his head… "It's alright. I'll just wait for him to finish." The two then feel a presence so someone looking at them from the stairs. They turn to the steps… only to see Emillia gawking at them. She is just in her towels and a dry one is embracing her hair.

"…!" Shizuo suddenly turns away and then he frowns at nothing in particular… he still hasn't apologize for yesterday. But then Emillia speaks, "Shizuo-kun." The blond turns to her as he gets called even though his eyes are looking away, "H… Hai?" "Shinra said you asked him to look into something? He's been at it all night… what is that about?"

"…" Shizuo then looks straight at her, "Kasuka got attacked by a wild dog five nights ago. It left strange marks so I ask Shinra to find what kind of animal it is… it is hardly just a mere dog anyway." The blonde pouts in becoming convinced at his answer— she then waves at them, "Anata did ask him to do something. But it seems like things are getting rough…"

"…Is it really that hard?" Celty murmurs which is still in Emillia's earshot. The step-mother smiles and then she walks away to her room, "He doesn't really cut you open or hurt you like hell and then study your reactions to all types of environment— it really has become that hard." The two students twitch and then Celty sighs, "So it is about the zombies, huh."

"What really is a zombie?" Shizuo cannot help but to sigh…

"A zombie is a supernatural being that is simply a dead person magically brought back to life!" A strange man then pops up behind Celty and he starts blabbering, "Zombies have strange metabolism patterns and they either remain damaged forever or eat up human entrails to regenerate! They have this evident feature of blood red lips and beautiful faces— perhaps the beauty due to reconstructing their faces upon revival!"

"…! I haven't tampered with my face!" Celty reacts to the last comment strongly and then Shizuo tilts his head a bit to see the weird man with a gas mask, "Shingen-sama, you don't have to wear a mask inside your house." Shingen then chuckles loudly and smugly, "No!" Celty then goes back to their own topic, "…Well, it's not really becoming a monster… but basically it is."

"I see. So the zombie is indeed a beautiful young woman." "…?!" "S…" "ORIHARA-SAMA!"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 8: Sweetener of Kisses**

…

"Shirou-sama." Shizuo whispers and then the newcomer walks to them with his secretary standing quite far from them, "Shizuo." The man places a hand at the blonde head and then he says, "I heard you argued with Kyoko yesterday. She's just getting pressured by the gathering. Just understand her state." The blond cannot help but to say yes and not talk anymore…

Celty and Shizuo feeling that strong aura of darkness seeping from the man named Shirou Orihara.

"Oh, you should have called that you're already here, Orihara-sama!" Shingen enthusiastically greets the man and then he pulls Celty up to a standing position, "Yes, she is the zombie I have been researching on—"

"Correction— Shinra! Not you, Shingen-san." "Err, whatever."

"…?! Orihara-sama!" Shinra greets as he walks out of the basement as he walks around while wiping his glasses clean. The brunette twitches as she sees him for the first time without glasses. Shizuo then speaks as to relieve himself from the fear, "Oi, Shinra. Are you sure you can see a thing without your glasses?" "Don't worry, Shizuo. I'm just taking baby steps! I won't— ouw."

"So he can't really see without them." Celty sighs and then Shirou walks towards the bespectacled guy who has put his glasses on, "I would like to see the whole research." The young man nods and leads the way down the basement, "Excuse the small space, this is my personal laboratory and I haven't exported files to Nebula yet."

Celty hums at the scene as she sits down… sadly watching Shinra leave with Shirou without even saying hi to her. Shingen has already run off to join them to watch Shinra's presentation. Shizuo and the zombie are left by the lounge and then she sighs yet again, "…That's strange."

"…Shinra shouldn't expose unnecessary care towards his subjects in front of Shirou-sama. It would cause him some major trouble. That's why he keeps you here at his house rather than at Nebula's facility." The blond answers her concern… the girl humming in sadness. The blond then speaks, "I take it as no one has ever cared for you like how he does."

"Was it really that easy to read?" "…Not really. We're both in that kind of situation… before so I kind'a know." "Which reminds me… you seem to address him differently than Shinra and Shingen-san— he calls you by your name, too. Are you… closely related to… Orihara-sama?" Shizuo twitches and then he stares at Celty's wondering green orbs.

"He's basically the father of Shizuo-kun's sweetheart!" Emillia then pops out of nowhere and then Celty looks at her, "Huh? Kanra-san?" The blonde twitches back and sways a finger as if correcting her, "…? It's Izaya-kun. Neh, Shizuo-kun, haven't you told her about Izaya-kun? Oh, my. He's going to be pretty mad if you hadn't!" Shizuo then just pouts in response… and then he sighs, "…I just thought she doesn't really have to know."

Emillia smiles differently and then she whispers at Celty's ear… loud enough for Shizuo to hear, "Shizuo-kun there used to have a **boyfriend** named Izaya— Shirou-sama's only son." A different gleam shows in her eyes as she continues staring at Shizuo's gold eyes, "But almost five years ago, he died in an… _accident_." "That's… wait, five years ago?"

"Hm." Emillia straightens up and shrugs her shoulders, "But hearing a different name from you seems to tell me he has already moved on— oh wait! He didn't even tell you so maybe he has already forgotten—"

"I haven't!" Shizuo growls and then he covers his face with a hand, "Why do mothers keep on infuriating me?" Emillia smiles again— Celty noticing something weird and… malicious in her eyes. "Eh? Infuriating? I'm just merely talking about the truth? Or maybe…" Shizuo lifts his face to see her… "You are finding yourself guilty about his death or something. You really are like that when it comes to Izaya-kun… well, it's not like you felt bad for Namie-chan when she died."

Emilia then waves for leaving them already… walking to the basement to watch the presentation. Shizuo then stands up with a darkened face, "I'm leaving. Just tell Shinra I'll be back another day." Celty then grabs his wrist as he passes by her… the blond stopping as she stands up, "…Did you really do something wrong?"

"…I won't call it a mistake. I won't say it's the right thing to do either."

And with those words, Celty let him go and then just merely waited as the presentations ended. Shinra takes the chance to leave the parents talk more and drags Celty back to his laboratory. He then asks, "Where's Shizuo?"

"…Devastated."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

[Izaya_Be_Cute: You've been feeling bad every day lately. Are you sure you're alright?] [Shizuo_H: I'm all… nah, yeah. I'm not really feeling good. But I'll be alright… as long as you are there.] [Izaya_Be_Cute: That's sweet! Aw… I wished you could be here to see what I'm doing.] Blush. [Shizuo_H: What are you doing?] [Izaya_Be_Cute: Hey, pervert. ^_^] [Shizuo_H: Eh?] [Izaya_Be_Cute: I know what you're thinking. But~~~~ I'm trying to sweep my hair up in pigtails… and guess what! I can't! T_T] [Shizuo_H: Poor you. XD] [Izaya_Be_Cute: Shizu-chan is mean!]

Shizuo chuckles a bit as he starts exchanging messages with Kanra— who changed her username to Izaya_Be_Cute for Shizuo's satisfaction— that night… ever since he got home from Shinra's place. He starts to completely disregard everything else again… being completely contented that 'Izaya' exists even in just his own world. Not just any Izaya… but the one back in the days where they… really feel loved by one another.

[New message from Izaya_Be_Cute.] Shizuo then checks his phone for the new message… receiving a picture from Kanra. It is a mirror shot where she is winking and showcasing the neatly-tied pigtails she's working on. [You're not responding for minutes now so I took the chance to complete it.] But what Shizuo notices the most is that…

"…Kanra is Kanra." He smiles a bit with a blush at his face. Apparently she is only in brassieres when she is doing her hair. He stares at the picture longer… remembering how much of a pervert Izaya used to be as well. They— Kanra and Izaya— both like lewd and erotic stuffs… even though the latter is just a mere nine-year-old when he started…

[A new message from Izaya_Be_Cute.] [Izaya_Be_Cute: Hey! Where are your eyes going? ^p^] [Shizuo_H: I don't know you like floral designs.] [Shizuo_H: Kanra?] [Izaya_Be_Cute: I was actually thinking if you have ever seen me nude.] [Izaya_Be_Cute: Eh? You really wanted to see me nude?!] [Shizuo_H: …I was also thinking if I had.] [Shizuo_H: What are you planning to do if I do?] [Izaya_Be_Cute: Oh, my. I'm starting to… wait! You have to COME here!] [Shizuo_H: ROFL!] [Izaya_Be_Cute: TAT]

A sigh escapes Shizuo's lips as he lies down the bed… [Shizuo_H: Don't cry. Someday…] [Izaya_Be_Cute: Come here now. TAT] [Shizuo_H: Don't be that desperate. You'll see that someday.] [Izaya_Be_Cute: Are we still about sex? I mean… the lights suddenly went down and I'm scared.] "Fuck…" [Shizuo_H: My bad. Wait, won't someone fix the fuse box?] [Izaya_Be_Cute: You're too easy to trick, Shizu-chan. ^p^ It's just that I have to sleep now. I've already eaten dinner so… I'm turning off the lights now.] [Izaya_Be_Cute: Good night, sweet lover. I love you.]

[Shizuo_H: …Leave your lights open. Bogeyman might be knocking.] [Izaya_Be_Cute: …Oh, you're just going to get jealous.] [Shizuo_H: Fuck you.] [Kanra_Be_Cute: Don't you want to do it? XD] [Shizuo_H: Good night, Kanra.] [Shizuo_H: Sweet dreams. Don't worry about bogeyman. I already beat him up.] [Kanra_Be_Cute: That's my hero! ^p^]

Shizuo tosses his phone away as he decides to sleep as well. However, he just ends up staring at the ceiling longer than expected. For a second there, he suddenly thought of Izaya… unconsciously overlapping images again. Izaya has always hated ghost stories… he's scared of them and thinks they're all stupid. And for a moment, he actually realized something.

"…? What is Emillia-sama trying to pin against me earlier?" _"But almost five years ago, he died in an… accident." "You are finding yourself guilty about his death or something."_ _**Eh? Were they… pertaining to…?**_Shizuo suddenly gets up and bits his lips in terror. _**There's no way they could have—! No, what am I thinking?**_ The blond covers his face with a hand— smirking in defeat, "What am I really thinking? They are the feared yakuza families of Raira… I should know better than to underestimate them…"

[Incoming call from Shinra Kishitani.] Shizuo then picks up his phone and stares at the caller. He then sighs and he pushes the Answer button, "Yes, Shinra?" ["You didn't come back the house so I just thought I should call you. I think I just found a probable Kanra Nakura."] "…! R-Really?" ["It'll be better if you come here tomorrow. I can't really explain everything on the phone (considering your brain capacity.)"]

"…Drop dead when I don't need you anymore."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"So here's what." Shinra starts displaying windows at his computer where there are several newspaper sheets and character profiles presented, "The Nakuras only had one son— that is what most do know. But… tracing back to the activities of the father… I found out that he has a daughter with an unknown woman. Apparently, that girl is a prostitute somewhere in Shinjuku's premises. And guess what… the daughter…"

Shinra smiles deviously with his glasses all white, "Is named Kanra."

"…That basically makes her Kanra Nakura if she was legally held." Celty says and then Shinra continues his report, "However, a year ago… this Kanra girl died in the hospital after being involved in a car accident who placed her in confinement for five years. Too little details were taken and the news didn't reach Ikebukuro so no one could have known. Moreover, the father didn't like the Press knowing that he had an illegitimate daughter so she was carrying her mother's last name."

"…I don't get it."

"…That means… there is a probable Kanra Nakura who existed in the past. As for our Kanra Nakura, I have to get samples of her DNA so I can compare it to the deceased and illegitimate Kanra Nakura. If that girl is the zombie you're fucking, then maybe… I can sniff around some more as to why she's doing this. And if she's not… at least we're not back to square one."

"I can get samples… but… how are you going to get one from the…?" "Nebula, my dear friend. What is my authorization code doing?" Shinra then chuckles as the witty and badass answer, "But… you should get blood samples when I actually secured a legitimate sample from the girl." The doctor then stops his trailing chuckles… and then he turns to Shizuo… "And yes, about the tooth. I already found a match…"

"…! Good! Wow, this is surely your specialty, huh, Shinra!" Shizuo praises the doctor all of a sudden but the expression on his face doesn't change. The bespectacled man then sighs and turns his swivel chair towards Shizuo, "Are you sure you're ready to know who bit your brother?"

"…Yes. Why? Is something wrong it?"

Shinra then turns back to the computer and then he seems to open a program that analyzes DNA samples as to show Shizuo the process. He stops clicking and entering data as soon as an animation of pointers appears in the screen. The pointers are screening different parts of the DNA ribbon and then another tab shows the flashing samples of different DNA to find a match.

Match found!

"…No." The only word that escaped Shizuo's mouth. Shinra whimpers and then he looks at the blond's devastated face… "I'm sorry… but at least we know who the dog is." Shizuo then covers his face with a hand again, "Why? Why is this happening?" The blond recalls the 'wild dog' that he saw one night… the actual night when the ribcage-opening murders started…

"…Is he the one killing all those people?" "…I can't tell. Celty could be responsible for some of them but… geez, I'm having a knowledge fever in here!"

Match found: Izaya Orihara.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

As if a man who lost everything, Shizuo Heiwajima walks down the long way to their home. The findings that Shinra presented are either… bad or good— he can't really decide on it anymore. Two things are whirring around his head all time after that… Kanra and Izaya. They are all he has been thinking off and he didn't even care if he crosses the streets with the green light on.

The face of that thing that night… its flaring red eyes… filled with anger— pure hatred. _**"Oh, who would not get so angry? You were my friend!"**_ "Stop it… stop telling me things I already know…" The blond whispers to himself as he walks along the cliff-side road towards their home. But then another disturbing image comes to Shizuo's sight. He suddenly stops walking and frowns at the distant figure by the railings.

…

"Kasuka?" He then taps the one sitting at the railings and then his brother turns to him with a surprised face, "Nii-san? This isn't your way home right?" "It isn't… but if I wander around the city, I will end up here." Kasuka tilts his head a bit to tell him that he doesn't understand. Shizuo fakes a smile and drops it immediately as he sits beside his brother… both looking up to the clear night sky… "Are you here every night?" "…I was waiting for someone. But he never came around again."

"My brother is waiting for a guy. At night." The blond chuckles as if drunk and then Kasuka asks, "Why is my _manly_ brother wandering around the city earlier? Did something happen?" The blond sighs and then hangs his head… still having a helpless grin on, "I can tell you everything but I don't think you'll understand a thing. Things are too… complicated. I'm even having a headache—" Kasuka snickers. "Even Shinra is having a knowledge fever!"

"Do you even know what a knowledge fever is?" "…No."

"Come on, Nii-san. I have seen… a few things as well." The younger brother's faint smile falls and then he speaks, "…The creature that bit me—" "It's Izaya." "…You knew?" Kasuka speaks in surprise again but then Shizuo just waves his hand as if telling him not to ask how… because it's probably thru Shinra. The brunet then looks up the sky, "…How can that be possible, Nii-san? How can someone dead… be alive like that?" "…I don't know. There's a lot of fucking things happening that I can't even understand why. Why Ikebukuro? Why us? Why Izaya? …Why me?"

"…He can at least be more human. Rotting skin is not that cute to touch… maybe that's why he's just around at night." Kasuka then starts a monologue as to keep 'talking' with a man who is reaching the limits of sanity again. Kasuka then holds his brother's head and caresses it like how he does to Izaya, the wild dog, "Don't get too silent on me. You're becoming like him…"

Beep! Beep! Beep! [Incoming call from Kanra Nakura.] "Kanra Nakura?" "…How do I put this? Girlfriend." Kasuka twitches and then he just looks around as he listens to his brother and the girl's conversation over the phone. ["Good evening, lovey-dovey! You're not replying to my messages, is something wrong?"] "Messages? I'm sorry, I'm not checking my phone lately." ["…Hm. You're not hanging out with other women, are you?"] "…?" ["…? Aren't you—? Oh my, did something happen again?"]

"…A lot." ["…I can someone breathing aside from you. Isn't it too quiet over there? Oh, are those insects?"] "I'm outside the house with my brother. Just chilling out in a… by the road." ["That's some creepy road. I'm having dinner here at Russia Sushi, want to come?"] "…I guess I'll pass." ["…You're actually cuddly when you're messaging me… phone calls sure are different, huh."] Shizuo smiles a bit and hands over the phone to Kasuka. The brother takes it and then she suddenly squeals, ["Uh-hum! Tuna sushi sure is the best! Neh, Shizu-chan, want to eat with me here sometime?"]

…Kasuka is not pretty sure what to answer. The girl is calling Shizuo like how Izaya does and she talks like how Izaya does. He then gulps and speaks, "…Hi, Kanra-san…" ["Huh? Oh, is this Shizu-chan's brother?"] "…Yes. Ah, I didn't take the phone from him." Strange chuckles then are heard from the other side of the line. The girl then speaks in a whisper, ["Hm. So this is Shizu-chan's brother. Hi, my name is Kanra Nakura. What's yours?"] Kasuka glances at his still brooding brother and then he starts whispering as well, "…Kasuka Heiwajima."

["Oh, hi, Kasuka-kun. It's nice to know you."] Kasuka then glances at Shizuo again… thinking that this woman must be a 'danger' that Izaya is pertaining to. But if that is really Izaya, then why isn't he the one to go and protect Shizuo instead? Kasuka frowns at nothing particular as he thinks of the possibilities. Another round of strange chuckle comes from the phone, ["I picture you as a cute brother considering your brother's face…"] Kasuka's eyes suddenly widen for a strange wind. ["…Let's go see each other someday, neh? _Kasuka-kun~_"]

…

**End of Chapter 8**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	9. Stick or Tattoo

Rei on the future development plans: Oh, my. I'm really getting excited as thought-so solved mysteries make everything much more confusing. I'm really excited since mostly everything is in place. I'm not pretty much sure how things will go for you guys… so please hang on tight! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, the suspected murderer, has come to the Kishitanis' house as to find out whatever Shinra Kishitani can accumulate for that amount of time. However, he accidentally meets up with Shirou Orihara and gets bashed by Emillia Kishitani in such a way.

He then gets a call from the four-eyed man about his new discovery… leading to the truth about the illegitimate girl of the Nakuras, Kanra. Shinra has also told him about his recent discovery about the owner of the tooth… shooting Shizuo with another shell of shotgun— rhetorically.

Soon, he gets to meet with Kasuka Heiwajima and then his girlfriend, the 'fake' Kanra Nakura, calls just to keep him on check. As Kasuka takes over the conversation, strange wind starts blowing on him… causing him to feel premonitions.

And now that the time comes back to its normal flow… what disaster will this 'fake' Kanra Nakura bring to them?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

Wild clicking of keyboard keys are echoing around the dark room which only enlightened by a small lamp by the computer. Shinra Kishitani, the young underground doctor, is trying to access everything that he needs for the check. Apparently, Shizuo has given him Kanra Nakura's blood sample… from the very blade that he used to cut her.

"Hm. This is too much blood for a prick." Shinra chuckles as he does his work, "I wonder what he really did. I won't be able to know though. Zombies regenerate so fast that no trace would be left." Knocks come from the door and then it opens with Celty coming in with a cup of coffee, "You shouldn't really tire yourself, Shinra. Shizuo can understand if you—" "It took me two weeks to get the sample from the Kanra Nakura of Shinjuku… I have to make this quick." His glasses go white with a tired smile on his face, "I don't like people getting hurt anymore."

"…?" Celty wonders as to why Shinra has said such. She goes to his side and serves the coffee, "I don't get it." The man then stops working for a while and then he takes a sip from the coffee, "…It's been a long while… but ever since Orihara-kun became a wild goose to control, he has been into all sorts of things— spelled as trouble." Celty tilts her head to the side… still wondering. "He usually comes running to me for things like this… and of course, everything is almost just a secret between him and me."

"…?" "We never told Shizuo anything about it… but the fact that I can handle things like this." He then bitterly chuckles, "The two of us got involved in too much illegal transactions… by merely using our surnames as credit cards. We did pose as people twice our ages and no one knew we're just ten. It is kind'a badass… and I know we're both assholes for doing that." He then brings down the coffee and then he drops the smile… "I also hid the fact that… Izaya was…"

"He was…?" "…Sorry, Celty." He smiles at her and then he lays his back at the chair's support, "Could you just leave me now? You better rest, too." The girl shrugs her shoulder at all the vague ideas and then she pecks at Shinra's cheek, "Don't overdo it." The bespectacled man blushes in excitement and starts squealing until the girl leaves. As the door closes and the steps disappear… Shinra calms down and smiles contentedly. He lays his back again and starts swiveling the chair… _"Huh? What are you talking about? She's just a doll shell that I like staring at. Nothing more."_

"Izaya Orihara… he's just a big asshole that I like sticking with. Nothing more…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 9: Stick or Tattoo**

…

"…Shinra~! …Shinra~!" Celty runs around in a black nightgown and is giggling seductively, "…Shinra~ do you want to play~?" Everything is in slow motion and all he sees is a very seductive Celty. Shinra follows her along in his pajamas, "Celty~~~~!"

"Shinra, hey."

"CELTY! I love you!" The doctor suddenly jerks and then he hugs the person who is trying to wake him up. Feeling a change in atmosphere… Shinra decides to open his eyes— feeling that it is not a dream anymore. That warmth coming from a woman's chest is surely— wait, is it not considered part of the dream? He then lifts his face to see a blushing Celty… who is already in her uniform. She then pulls on his cheek, "Stop dreaming and hurry up. It's almost eight, you know."

"…?" Shinra then chuckles, "R-Right. School…" He then brings down his head again… loving the feeling of Celty's chest, "Can we just leave later?" "No. And please get off before I toss you away. Zombies are pretty strong, you know." "Why is Celty so pissed off?" "Get off!" "Hai!"

"_Huh? Why am I getting all blocked out? Is there something wrong with my—? No, someone must be tampering with the system." Shinra quickly logs out the remaining open access points and completely disconnects his computer from Nebula. He then hums as he takes another sip from the coffee Celty made for him. Shinra then takes the printed results of the mismatch of DNA samples. "…So she really isn't Nakura-san's daughter. But she's not— either…" The doctor then hums and he sighs… "Breaking this down without Orihara-kun's help sure is painful…"_

_[Incoming call from Unknown Number] Shinra takes the call and then he answers, "Hello? Who is this?" ["…Good evening, Shinra-kun. I see you're having a bad time."] Shinra's eyes grow wide and then he suddenly smirks— the glasses turning white as light reflects on them, "Oh, if it isn't…? What do you want now—? Are you blocking Nebula's network?" ["Now that's my Shinra Kishitani."] "…You sure are using too much energy on this, huh."_

_["I wouldn't bother to call if I don't care. You see, I have my own plans. Why can't you just take a step back and watch from the safe side? Like how we used to do."] "…I don't like doing this anymore. Why don't you just come back to where you belong?"_

_["…Why, you say? Hm. That's a question."] "…" ["Supposed that I died… but I should not. And then… I do feel a big amount of emptiness within me. There is still something I need to do and something only I can do."] "…" ["And something I am very much pleasured to do so."] "…Like what?" ["That's something for you to know. And right…"] Shinra gulps in._

_["Can you step away from…? I don't really like a lot of people getting near him."]_

"…_Sorry. I will protect him from you." ["Go on, hero. Let's see if you can really act up on your heroism."] "Fuck you."_

_["Ooops. For him only."]_

Just remembering last night infuriates Shinra… and before he could even let out a curse, he sees the most accursed being by the corner. Maybe their class is vacant by then… since she is hanging out with some other girls. Shinra just then decides to listen to the squeals of the other girls.

"Nakura-san is so amazing. Even Kishitani-san is hanging out with you." "Not just that, they're even alone." "…First, every boy in the class, second, most of the school's population, and now even the richest guys are getting attracted to Nakura-san!" Kanra chuckles a bit and then she keeps her arms behind her, "It's nothing like that. Don't exaggerate, it's embarrassing." "…So how exactly did Kishitani-san get to know you? You seem pretty close when you were talking on your own."

"…Hm. Let's see…" "Are you friends from somewhere?" "Friends? We're not _just_ friends." A strange glint shows from her eyes and then Shinra continues staring at them. One girl then notices and she excitingly squeals about it. Shinra practically panics as they look at him and then Kanra starts walking towards him with the girls, "Kishitani-kun, what a surprise." "Nakura-san." Shinra then looks around the women and he suddenly speaks in his normal friendly tone, "Ah, right. Nakura-san, I have something to tell you."

"Hm? What is—?" Shinra suddenly grabs her wrist and drags her around as he runs off from the audience. The girls then start squealing as they gossip about their own fantasies. However, Shinra hasn't paid attention to any broken school rule— ending up to throwing Kanra inside the empty men's toilet. He then flips the lock on and then Kanra acts as if getting embarrassed for setting foot in such a place, "N-Neh, why would you—?"

Shinra grabs her wrist again and raises it high as to make sure she's not going to do anything funny, "Stop acting, we're alone." The girl stares at her with wonder… only to stare at him with malice, "Oh, is this about _that_?" The guy almost growls but keeps his voice at a minimum, "What plans? Are you going to hurt people again? Could you just stop, please?"

"…Hmph. Can't you see I'm the one getting hurt here?" "Why don't you just… stay dead? You're causing him too much pain." Kanra then bitterly grins and then she licks her teeth, "I see that's what you have been picturing all along. Oh well, I guess the one keeping secrets from you is not me. Why don't you ask Shizu-chan where he was when the explosion occurred?" "I'm not playing spread-the-dread game with you." "…Okay then, I guess I don't have any choice."

Kanra suddenly grabs Shinra's face with her free hand… pulling him close for a kiss. The bespectacled guy's eyes widen in terror as something weird tastes in his mouth. Blood… right. Kanra Nakura is a zombie… with the lips that taste blood. She then begins exploring much of his mouth but Shinra breaks off with a hand wiping his mouth, disgust written in his face. However, Kanra licks her teeth again and she whispers in such a seductive voice…

"Come on, no one's looking. Why don't you do whatever you want to me?"

As she ends her speech, a strange feeling rattles within the guy… making him lower his head and his hand. "Anything?" "Oh, yes. Darling, anything you like." "Okay then…" His eyes then flare in pure anger and the bespectacled student quickly grabs Kanra's neck, "I'm sending you back to Hell!" He then slams her to the wall and slides her up… strangling her faster. The girl couldn't help but to wheeze and kick around to hit him and be released. However, his grip is very much strengthened by adrenaline and there's no way a frail-bodied woman like her can break free.

"F-Fuck… you… Kishi…tani!" Kanra murmurs as she struggles and harms herself with all the movement. The guy does nothing but to smirk violently at her as he aims to crush her neck… killing the girl that cannot be killed. Well, at least she's in pain— and that's all that matters to him.

"Kishitani-san! Open the door!" A man yells from outside… probably someone who saw him breaking rules and throwing Kanra inside the men's toilet. Shinra ignores the man and he concentrates on hurting the girl. He then successfully shatters her wrist but she cannot scream in pain… considering the position she's in. The man keeps on calling until he stops… a security guard kicking the door open.

"Kishitani-san!" The student yells and the guard grabs Shinra to stop him from strangling her anymore. He gets pinned down the floor and Kanra falls down from the height, she wheezes out loudly and grasps for her breath. The man then comes to her and acts to impress her. But she somewhat pushes him away and lands on the floor… only to make eye contact with the restrained man. Shinra then glares at the woman on the floor… who is making a menacing face that no one else can see… speaking in such a voiceless manner…

"I win."

"Take him away!" A teacher speaks to the guard who takes him away… "Call the police." He tells the student who led them there. Kanra is assisted to get up and she hides her shattered wrist… crying, "Thank you… thank you…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

The whole class is oblivious of the happenings between Kanra Nakura and Shinra Kishitani… saved for those who saw him take her away. They are actually talking about it at the classroom while everyone else is busy with their own topics. Shizuo starts to have a bad hunch about it and so he goes to them and asks about it, "…Uhm, you saw Kanra with Shinra?"

"…" They stop their chatters and eyes at him in an intimidating way. One then speaks in disgust, "So what, Heiwajima? Can you just leave her alone because she doesn't deserve someone lowly like you." "You're just a penniless commoner." "Social-climber."

Shizuo almost has a vein pop but then Celty suddenly bursts in the room, "Shizuo!" The blond turns to her as well as the others… some boys whisper, "She's the new freshman transfer student, right?" "Why do Heiwajima always gets the hot girls?" "She's not even calling him sempai."

"What's wrong, Celty?" Shizuo runs to her and then she grabs his arm, "Shinra! Shinra is…!" She pulls him to a direction where the sound of police siren is heard louder. Most of the freshmen are checking out the happening and then Celty squeezes the two of them through the thick crowd. From there, they see Shinra getting taken by the police— as if a criminal— while Kanra is getting talked to by the police officers. He notices that she is somewhat out of breath and her neck is reddened.

Shizuo then looks back at Shinra… seeing him looking back at him with a foreign expression. He looks like he's begging for something… nothing like 'Help me'. More like… something else. The police officer then budges for him to get inside the police mobile. Shizuo then frowns at the un-deciphered message and then he taps Celty, "Let's go…"

They come down to the grounds but then the investigating police officers are trying to stop them. Shizuo then yells with a wave, "Kanra!" The girl looks and waves back, "Shizu-chan!" The officers then let them pass and he goes to her side as she embraces her, her face burrowed in his chest, "Shizu-chan, I'm so scared! Kishitani-kun… just suddenly…"

"…?" Shizuo holds her arms and asks in such a tone to calm her down— the officers watching them, "What did Shinra do?" "…He tried to kill me. He was strangling me and he—" "Shinra will never do that!" Celty yells and then Shizuo calms her down as well, "Wait, Celty." Kanra then shrugs as if she is sticking with her statement and then she whispers, "…There are witnesses that saw him strangling me. Ask them if you like." She then embraces him tighter, "Please, Shizu-chan… get me away from him."

"…Y-You won't be seeing him… for a while." "…He better be away from me." Shizuo stares at the other zombie girl… who is staring with utter anger towards his girlfriend…

Actions that are yet to be noticed by the other people.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Wha? Why can't I see Shinra? He's my friend." Shizuo starts arguing with the police officers because they are not letting him see the doctor. One then tries to reason out, "I'm sorry, sir. He's under protective custody and he is forbidden to see Nakura-san, Sturluson-san and you." The blond twitches and then he asks… calming down at last, "…Why from us, too?"

"Nakura-san said he has violence tendencies. He might pose threats to any of her close friends as well." Something hard strikes the blond about that statement. Close friends? Close friends with Celty? How'd she even know Celty's name…? They are pretty much sure that Celty and Kanra will have a fierce zombie catfight if ever they meet again. This thought makes Shizuo frown within but he cannot just let it show. He then starts begging the officers, "Can't I just talk to him? Even if you guys are guarding us?"

…

Shizuo Heiwajima sits down at the other side of the telephone booth while Shinra still seems to be disoriented at the other end. They both pick up the phone and then Shizuo starts, "Shinra… tell me what exactly happened." ["…I don't know. All I remember is that… we were talking… the next thing I know I was _killing_ her."] His voice sounds strange for someone who is telling the truth. The blond knows there is something Shinra is not telling him… must be because police officers are around them.

_**Shit. At this rate, I won't be able to find something out.**_ And then Shinra whispers very softly at the phone… but something Shizuo has captured, ["Shizuo… get away from Kanra. She's dangerous."] Shizuo's eyes widen and then he continues whispering, ["At this rate, she will be putting everyone in harm. I'll try my best to get out of here… so I can continue helping you with unveiling the truth…"]

"…Okay. Take care…" He responds back in a whisper and then Shinra puts down the phone. The blond follows suit and watches the guards take him away again. Shizuo stands up from the booth and leaves… trying to find Celty somewhere. But he finds Kanra instead.

"Kanra." Shizuo speaks in such a low voice and then Kanra smiles back at him, "How's the almost murderer?" The blond then grabs her regenerating wrist and she winces in pain. "What did you do to Shinra? Haven't I warned you about hurting anybody?" "But he attacked me!" "He wouldn't do that if you hadn't done anything!" She forces herself to take back the hand and she stares deeply at his eyes with such a vanquished expression…

"Why am I always the evil-doer in your eyes, Shizu-chan? Have you forgotten the things I have done right?"

Shizuo suddenly twitches and then Kanra suddenly embraces him tightly, "I just wanted to love you like how I have always wanted! Why am I getting all this hate from you?! Have I done something so wrong?!" She then lifts her face to stare much more at his terrified gold eyes…

"Or you have really thought that I'm Izaya and that's why you hate me so much!? Did he do something so bad that makes you hate me so much?!"

"Kanra, stop yelling." The blond embraces her back to stop her from yelling, "…This has nothing to do with Izaya."

"…" She breaks off and steps back… suddenly staring at Shizuo with the coldest eyes she can come up with, "…_Shizu-chan, I detest you_."

The girl then runs off somewhere and then Shizuo is left there with so much bottled words. For a moment there, he definitely heard Izaya's voice and the weight of those words comes crushing his heart. What is truly happening? That girl is not Izaya for sure but why is he strongly feeling Izaya's presence in that girl. She should be no one but someone who is trying to recreate Izaya… she's just supposed to be a stranger…

Why does her 'Shizu-chan, I detest you' felt like Izaya hated him so bad?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Shizuo-kun!" The blond who just walked out the station suddenly gets intercepted by Emillia again… this time she is with Shingen. She then grabs his shoulders and asks with a rapid shake, "Shinra got arrested, is that true?!" "Calm down, Anata. He's just seventeen. He probably just got protective custody or something." Shingen then shakes his head in disappointment, "That boy. This is the first he got caught doing something illegal—" Emillia jabs his belly and hisses, "Anata! We're in a police station!"

"You can still talk to him though the telephone booth." Shizuo simply says and then the Kishitanis take off for their son. But then a strange presence strikes him… only to make him look at a certain direction. He then turns to the woman walking towards him, "…Kyoko-sama." The woman stares at him and then she walks nearer… enough for her whispers to be heard, "Shizuo, what did you do to Shinra?" The blond twitches and then he sighs, "I knew it. It was about that after all…"

"What did you—?" "Kyoko-sama… it wasn't me. I wasn't even there when it happened." Shizuo bravely stands up for himself… at least to clean his name from Shinra's action in this thing. The mother still refuses to believe him and then she looks away, "…What is it that you really wanted to do? Have you really lost your mind?" "…I swear I don't have anything to do with this… and I'm still finding that out myself."

"…Shizuo, I know what you did to Izaya. Please stop hurting other people." Shizuo looks at her and then he strongly argues but with a calm voice, "Kyoko-sama, I don't want to talk about Izaya right now. Let's just talk about it some other time." The mother suddenly twitches with what he just said… talk some other time?! There's no way Shizuo would— "…You really have changed, young man."

"…You have all the right to torture me… but please let me deal with something first before that." He then nods to take his leave from her side. Kyoko then decides to run after him, "Shizuo!" The blond turns to her and then she grabs his arms, "What do you mean deal with something first?! Have you set your eyes on another victim? Is it Shinra-kun?!"

"Kyoko-sama… it is not Shinra. And it's too hard to explain even if I wanted to tell you."

"I will listen no matter how complicated it is! I am not accepting that I will let you do something so horrible again! Like what… like what…"

Shizuo hesitates but he politely shushes the mother as to stop her from breaking down right then. Kyoko then darts her ice-cold stare at him but those eyes are not much of an impact to him compared to Kanra's eyes and words. Shizuo then smiles differently…

"…I'm just… putting a dead person back to sleep."

…

**End of Chapter 9**

…

Thanks for reading! Wheeeee! Please review! ^^


	10. From Dull to Glossy

Namie on the future development plans: Why is there are too much psychotic people on this story? That includes you, Haruno-san. Me being so harsh? This is a harsh world. Huh? I answered my own question? At any rate, this is creepy… though Izaya does have tendencies to be like that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shinra Kishitani, the underground doctor, gets in the middle of a big trouble as he gets kept in police custody for almost killing Kanra Nakura. It has all started with a mysterious phone call from the woman and those shitty pieces of advice.

He then intercepts Kanra from a corner and ends up bring her to the men's toilet. After a reckless provoking action, Kanra finds herself struggling for her life from Shinra's deadly grip. He then gets protective custody for the action…

Shizuo Heiwajima, the suspected murderer, receives a devastating comment from Kanra but the source of his misery is still unknown. After that, he gets in contact with Kyoko Orihara and he almost admits her theories. However, he promises to deal with it sooner… needing to deal with Kanra first.

But with a wavering heart, what could a weakened Shizuo Heiwajima do? Will the next events be his leverage on this war with an undead?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

It is almost becoming a habit but Shizuo Heiwajima is left staring at the ceiling once again. It is nothing like being indecisive about the main goal of making Kanra Nakura go back to the world of the dead. But the words she said that time… it didn't feel like those come from her. It feels to have come from the most precious person himself… the words so strong that Shizuo feels like Izaya has just come to say those.

"_Why am I always the evil-doer in your eyes, Shizu-chan? Have you forgotten the things I have done right? I just wanted to love you like how I have always wanted! Why am I getting all this hate from you?! Have I done something so wrong?! Or you have really thought that I'm Izaya and that's why you hate me so much!? Did he do something so bad that makes you hate me so much?!" __**…Izaya… **__"…Shizu-chan, I detest you."_

_**Did he do something so bad that makes me hate her so much…? Am I really interchanging them so bad that even Izaya's mistakes get carried over? Or maybe… I just hate it that a mere stranger walks up to me and tells me that she wants to love me… like how Izaya does and even more? To think about those things… I can say yes to both. Izaya never gave me anything like that ever since that witch came around.**_

_**He stopped seeing me. And I hate that.**_ _"…It's better for you to be blind. That way, I wouldn't even mind…"_

A strange howl comes from the window and so Shizuo stands up to check it out. _**I can't purely believe that Izaya would be a wild dog-looking hideous beast. But if that is Izaya, I might as well see him.**_ He opens the window and looks around the dark area where the howling must have come from. The familiar flaring red eyes are gazing at the window and then Shizuo looks back at it… even attempting to jump down from his window to go and meet him… "I'm coming down…"

"Shizuo-kun! Someone on the phone is looking for you!" Namiko suddenly yells from downstairs and it startles the blond. He takes a glance at the door and then he looks back outside the window… the wild dog already gone. He frowns and then he finds a note written in blood at the tree nearby…

'A zombie's lips are bewitching. They can manipulate you with every kiss.'

"Shizuo-kun!" Namiko calls yet again and then the blond doesn't have any other choice but to come down and answer the phone. He hesitates to place the receiver at his ears… but there goes nothing. He then speaks first, "Hello? Shizuo Heiwajima speaking." ["Shizuo!"] "Shinra?" ["…Whew. Look, I don't have much time and I really need to talk to you. Don't even ask how I get to call you."] "…Game. I'm listening." ["Here, earlier… err, how can I even start this? Right. Secretly… I and Kanra are…"] "Are?" Shizuo then starts to doubt the speaker… is it really Shinra?

["…Hey! I don't mean lovers! I mean… we are… waging war against each other."] "…! What?!" ["That was why I was desperate enough to find out things about her! And the more time I spend in my research, the more I know about her. She called me last night and said something about _plans_… and I don't want those _plans _to happen. I kind'a talked to her… but then she ended up… (Celty, please kill me) kissing me. Then the next thing I know… all I think about is killing her. I acted up on it and… drum roll, I'm in protective custody."]

"…Izaya came by earlier. He said zombies can manipulate people through a kiss…" ["Izaya?"] "…Wild dog Izaya." ["R-Right! How can I forget? He said what? In every kiss? …That kind'a explains it."] "Explains what?" ["No hard feelings, Shizuo. But I don't think I can fully trust you anymore."] "…Why?" ["Kanra's been kissing you for weeks! She can easily manipulate you for a lot of times!"] "…BAKA! You thought of that action of killing her! She's just merely provoking people not commanding them!"

["…! I remembered something. She was sexually provoking me earlier… she must have not seen the murder thing coming either."] "See… so don't say that…" ["…? At least I'm being honest now."] "Meaning…?" ["She did say something disturbing… but I don't want to open it up right now. Secrets, Shizuo. She is attacking me from there as well."] "…" ["…Shit. I have to go now. Just be careful around her. She might just…"] "I know."

["And one more thing, Shizuo…"] Shinra sounds strange again and then he answers with a hum. ["I have done a lot of awful things to you… behind your back. Can you forgive me?"]

"…I don't have much people to trust. If you're willing not to do that again… I guess I can."

["…Thank you very much! Listen up…"] Shizuo then hears him speak in such a determined voice. ["I will not let Kanra Nakura hurt you… not again."]

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 10: Dull to Glossy**

…

Morning comes and then Shizuo gulps in nervousness as to how to deal with his girlfriend. He then sighs and risks another shot when, "Heiwajima." The blond twitches and then he turns to the girl behind him… spotting a Kanra Nakura but with cold eyes and piercing glare. Chilly terrifying wind is surrounding and the other girls who see her tremble in sudden fear. She has her hair swept up in a high pony and her usual cheerful mood has vanished.

Like a complete stranger to Shizuo Heiwajima.

"We need to talk, Kanra." Shizuo speaks up and then the girl just ignores him and proceeds to her seat. The blond then follows her around and keeps on asking her about it— the other women commenting about Kanra Nakura's ultimate turn-off. The guys are then about her sudden monstrous aura that makes their knees tremble at every look. The woman is completely different than before…

But definitely like how Izaya first met Shizuo.

"Kanra, please, let us talk." Shizuo keeps being persistent and annoying. But the woman does not budge at her front… and keeps ignoring him. The day goes on like that. Shizuo haven't seen Celty around as well that day… and it feel like the world has abandoned him again. He is changing shoes at the shoe lockers when… "Heiwajima." He turns to see Kanra again and he speaks, "Kanra, I—"

"Let's talk on the way."

…

Shizuo then finds the two of them at the park bench and they are sitting at the edges… as if strangers. He then starts, "Kanra, look. I didn't mean to… yell like that at you yesterday—" "…I was so hurt, Shizu-chan." She whispers and then she looks away, "I know you don't trust me anymore since you knew Kanra Nakura is a fake name. But I'm doing everything to make up for that. Or is my love not enough for you?"

"…Shinra told me you two are waging war against each other. Why is that?" "…He didn't tell you?" "…Nope." Kanra then bites her finger in hesitance… not knowing what else could the doctor have told the man. She then hooks her hair behind the ear and speaks, "…Can we just keep it a secret? I mean… it's dangerous to get involved." Shizuo sighs and then he gets to hold her hand, "…It's a bit surprising but… I don't want to lose you, Kanra. Maybe because you partly relive the old Izaya I know… but that's not all into it, okay?"

"…You're so indecisive. At one moment, you want to kill me… the next, you love me." Kanra chuckles and then Shizuo then gets near her to caress her head, "…I know you're not going to like it… but I cannot let someone dead loiter around the living world." Her eyes widen and then he lays a kiss on it, "But somehow, I thought I should fill in your emptiness so you can rest in peace, right?" Kanra then looks at his gold eyes and she smiles, "…I wish you really could, Shizu-chan." She then goes for another kiss…

"Let's walk home." "Uhm."

They are walking hand-in-hand and are silently passing through the streets… until— "Shizuo-san!" Two little girls then run to him— one tries to dangle herself from his arm and the other one pulls on his other arm. His hold on Kanra breaks… since the girl has let go of his hand first. The two little girls are almost jumping around as they chuckle loudly. Kanra's eyes widen… not in jealous, not in upset…

But in mere terror.

"Oi, Mairu, Kururi! What are you girls doing here? Aren't you supposed to be picked up at your school?" "You and Iza-nii are walking home together when you're just six! Why can't we do so when we're already eight?!" "Justice!" "Nah, you two are girls and it is dangerous for you, that's why." Then the two girls set their eyes at Kanra and she gives them a simple smile, "Hello."

"…Who is she?" "Identity?" "…Right. Kanra, these are Mairu and Kururi… Izaya's little sisters." The bespectacled one with braided long hair smiles skyward and the one with a short hair and more-than-average chest bows down in introduction. "They are twins but they have noticeable differences. This one with glasses is Mairu and the one without it is Kururi." They grin at her again and then she kneels down, "My name is Kanra Nakura and I'm your Shizuo-san's _new_ girlfriend. Nice to meet you…"

"…Eh?! Shizuo-san does have a taste!" Mairu then says in awe and then she maniacally attacks Kanra, "Boobs!" But then Shizuo grabs her and he glares at her, "Show some respect, Mairu!" Kanra chuckles and then Kururi pulls on her arm, "…Nee-chan, home. Mama-chan, meet." "…Eh?" "Right, Kanra-nee! Come home with us!" "H-Hey!" Shizuo growls and then he blushes as he looks away, "You can't just invite your girlfriend to your… ex-boyfriend's house."

"…Right, that's going to be disrespectful to her." Kanra smiles and then the two girls grow sad. Shizuo then sighs and puts Mairu down, "Why don't you come to our house? Kasuka is not at work today but—! Be careful, he's injured, okay?" The two girls then cheers and then they start walking towards the Heiwajimas' residence. Shizuo then talks to her again, "Right, you haven't gone to our house." "…I'm getting excited. Neh, these girls look pretty close to you… and they do not hate me for being your girlfriend."

"…To be honest, they are like my sisters as well." Shizuo scratches his head… "…Well, to be honest, I live with Izaya's family before he died." Kanra looks at him and then he continues, "…I even treat Kyoko-sama and Shirou-sama more of my parents than Kaa-san and Tou-san. But Kasuka is still my brother… he visits me frequently at the mansion while my parents only see me when I go with Izaya to Shirou-sama's office." "…I see, Izaya's parents must be worried about you when you do not feel good as well…" "…Well, I guess…" _**Kyoko-sama is still scared for me despite my crimes…**_

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Doorbell! Mairu pushes the doorbell for the third time and then Shizuo speaks, "I have keys, you know." "No way! It's our first time in your house! We needed to try out everything like we're complete surprise visitors!" Kanra chuckles and then the door opens, Namiko greeting the two girls, "Mairu-jou-sama? Kururi-jou-sama?" They grin at her and then Shizuo scratches his head, "I'm sorry, Kaa-san."

"P-Please come in." She speaks with a forced smile and then she stares at Kanra so bad… as if entranced by her very image. Kanra looks back at her and she smiles, "…Good afternoon, Heiwajima-san." "…Shizuo-kun, who… what is her name?" Shizuo twitches and then he introduces her to his mother, "Kaa-san, she's Kanra Nakura… she's my girlfriend." "A girlfriend?!" Namiko suddenly bursts out and covers her mouth. She then blushes so bad and then she bows rapidly, "I'm so sorry, Nakura-san!" "Kaa-san, stop that…" "…? Oh is this about Izaya again?"

"…! Oh my, she knew about it?" Kanra smiles sweetly and then Shizuo notices something, "Where are those brats?! Mairu?! Kururi?!" Steps then run down from the stairs and then Mairu cries, "We can't find him! Kasuka-sama!" "Failed." Kanra then makes a cat whistle and then Yuigadokusonmaru comes out from the kitchen… but the cat purrs madly upon seeing her. Kasuka then walks out the kitchen only to pick up the cat and pet him, "Shhh, Dokusonmaru…"

"KASUKA-SAMA!" The two little girls squeal and then the young man turns to Kanra's direction— to where the cat is purring. The girl smiles at him and waves a bit… his terrified eyes not showing due to his lack of reaction display. He then gulps and walks nearer to show respect, "…Kanra Nakura-san?" The girl nods and then she speaks, "You must be Kasuka-kun." Namiko then looks around and says, "Why don't you take a seat, Na—?" "Kanra will be fine, Heiwajima-san. Or can I call you Mama-san?"

"Mama? That's…" She then chuckles and hurries to the kitchen to serve some tea. Kasuka, Shizuo, Kanra and the Orihara twins settle down at the lounge and then Kururi asks the Heiwajima brothers, "Commemorate?" They both twitch and then Kasuka strokes at Dokusonmaru's fur, "…I guess I will. I'm on break until next month." Shizuo looks away and then Mairu asks the woman, "Kanra-nee, is Shizuo-san taking you with him? You see… it's Iza-nii's fifth death anniversary." The girl then waves her hands as to decline, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't go. I hope you can understand." "…I already told Kyoko-sama that I won't be going."

"…Harsh." "You're so mean, Shizuo-san!" The sisters pout their disappointments and then Shizuo just give them a small smile. Namiko then gives them tea and then she sits down as well, "…Uhm, I'm sorry, Kururi-jou-sama, Mairu-jou-sama." "…Unpleasant." Kururi sighs and then Kanra tries to comfort the girls. Namiko then brings down her teacup and asks, "So… Shizuo-kun, I hope we can talk about Kanra-chan."

"…Have you touched her boobs already?!" "Shut up, Mairu!" "Hentai."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

With the moon lighting his way home, Shizuo walks along the lonely empty road by the cliff. It is also where Kasuka used to hang out those days but Namiko seems to not let him go that night. The blond Heiwajima has just finished walking the Orihara twins to their house and Kanra to Russia Sushi where her butler service will be picking her up. The day seems to be as awkward as it can be… Shinra just told him not to get too close with the dead girl any deeper… but he has ended up introducing her to his family.

"…Shinra might even kill me for this." He chuckles bitterly… _"I will not let Kanra Nakura hurt you… not again." "…Can we just keep it a secret? I mean… it's dangerous to get involved." __**I don't even know why are they grinding their teeth at each other…**_

He is almost home when he sees Kasuka balancing on the window sill… as if trying to get down from there. The blond immediately figures out the reason why since their mother has confronted him about it earlier in the absence of their guests. From his stand, Kasuka sees Shizuo unmoving and as if getting entertained as he watches his younger brother in vain. The blond even crosses his arms over his chest… as if waiting for what will happen next.

Kasuka, ignoring the teasing his brother is doing, suddenly points down and he yells soundlessly, _**"Come here!"**_ Shizuo is about to walk to him with a grin to hold back his laughter— until the wild dog suddenly jumps off the wall. It passes above him and then it runs off hastily… looking back meaningfully as if telling him to follow. Shizuo spares another glance at Kasuka and then he goes to chase the wild dog.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yells along the empty road that they are running across… the wild dog covered in a slimy black liquid— leaving trails for Kasuka unfortunately. The wild dog then stops running and turns to face Shizuo. The blond then slows down to a stop and pants as he stand meters away from the wild dog. The blond straightens and then he starts, "Izaya… why are you still out here?"

The wild dog then stands up and it shushes its gurgling sounds. The man twitches and then clutches his hands into hard fists…

"I knew it. You are not Izaya." "…Then who do you think I am?"

It sounds so clear by then… but the voice is somewhat— unmistakably— resembling Izaya's. The creature which is now standing on two legs continues to pressurize the blond into thinking… but there are some truths that he knew. He then grinds his teeth in madness as he tries to feel whoever is standing over there— wearing some sort of mask to make himself look like Izaya… in a deformed state.

It hasn't taken long, though. Shizuo then starts to be positive enough as to his assumptions. "This hatred… there's no mistaking it."

"If you have figured it out, fine. You wouldn't speak such otherwise." The figure then crouches again, "…This has really become too harsh even to those who were experiencing bliss back in the days. You have been taken aback upon discovering the existence of zombies— the mere fact that the dead can go back for revenge." "…Then why don't you just go and drop dead?" "…I was trying to stop her from acting… but since you are willing to follow me here—"

The face deforms more and wide big-ass teeth spring out of the mouth, "I might as well just plainly kill you!"

"As if I'm letting you!" Shizuo then runs to the railings and pulls on it… taking it off the roots. He then begins to swing it around to hit the creature… but it is too darting for him to hit. The creature grows claws as well and it has been hopping around to get near. With just luck and right intuition of movements, Shizuo gets to hit the creature— piercing its frail body with the railing.

"…Hm, I see. So your monstrosity is still within you. Well, it has been a root that is yet to be plucked anyway." The zombie continues to bleed the black liquid and then Shizuo yells, "If this doesn't work, then I will just kill you all over again until you die!" "Enjoying the luxury you had once!" Shizuo swings the railing and then the creature's body gets split in two. But the upper part quickly crawls to the other part… rejoining upon contact, "I am a zombie, you idiot. There's no way you can kill me."

"Nii-san!" Kasuka yells from a distance as he runs to catch up with them. Shizuo then tries to warn his brother when the creature goes for a slash. It is able to leave cuts at Shizuo's chest but the blond is able to crush it to the ground with the railing. He then runs off cautiously to warn off Kasuka with hand signals. The brother slows down as he sees the signals Shizuo is giving him. Kasuka then yells all of a sudden, "BEHIND YOU!"

The blond turns and then the zombie jumps on him and pins him to the ground. The guy tries to struggle but the zombie holds down his arms as it pierces them with the claws— even burrowing at the asphalt road. Shizuo groans and then the creature looms its head near his, "…I'm not really stopping her because I wanted to save your ass. I'm doing it because I don't want her to get the chance to get what she likes." "Get off me, you bastard!" The creature then starts producing the gurgling sounds as the block liquid starts dripping at Shizuo's face— the monster then pecking at his lips.

The creature growls as if a monster yet again… only to bite the blond's neck hardly. The blond groans loudly and the figure even starts wriggling so the teeth can burrow deeper.

With his consciousness fast slipping away from his grasps, the blond is only able to mutter a curse— yet not earning a stoppage to a creeping death.

"Fuck… you… bitch…"

The creature then let goes as it feels a steel pipe hits its head. It looks at Kasuka and the young actor threatens the creature, "Get away from my brother." The creature growls at him as if mocking him to attack again. But cold sweat is running through his body— what if his brother is already dead? Will the zombie crush him open just like the freaky news is all about?

"Who are you? And that teeth that got stuck in my arm when you bit me… why does it belong to Izaya-nii-san?" The creature stops gurgling and jumps away from the unconscious blond. It then steps away while crouching… speaking yet in its distorted voice, "I was just here to warn you. To be honest, I do not like you to get involved in Shizuo Heiwajima's problems. But I'm impressed that you can stand up against a monster just to protect your brother…"

Kasuka gulps and then the creature continues, "I take it as… you're as stupid as he is, after all." "…Who are you? And to warn me about what? Is this what you mean when you say Nii-san is going to die?"

"…Heiwajima-san…" The creature speaks clearly this time— making Kasuka's eyes widen, "…He used to be a good man. He's much better than Izaya— though they have become monsters themselves."

"What do you mean… they have become monsters?" "…Leave, Kasuka-kun. Get help… if you still want to see him alive." The creature departs from the scene immediately after saying… "And when he dies…"

Kasuka attempts to chase after the creature… "Think of it as I have saved him from a much more brutal death."

…

**End of Chapter 10**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ Whew. I finally found a good theme song for the fic! Be posting that before the epilogue chapter.


	11. Makes Them Taste Better

**Shizuo** and _Izaya_ on this chapter's contents. _Izaya: Bah, let's just get this over with. _**Shizuo: Why does it have to be in the beginning part? **_Izaya: …My masculinity is slowly getting crushed in this fic. _Rei: Stop moping and start working. Be grateful that I am not putting sexual activities at every chapter! (And do you even have that, Izaya?) _Izaya: There are multiple child porn scenes already. (I'm just too fucking sexy to be even acting macho.)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. **Smut** and **sexy scenes** will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, the suspected murderer and the lover of the dead, suddenly hears from Shinra Kishitani that night after Kanra Nakura basically pricked him. He then learns about the war the two have waged against each other— however, reasons are still blocked out.

He then decides to hit it off with Kanra again… realizing that he will certainly grow lonely again without her. He somewhat throws more gasoline to the fire as he involves Kanra with his family— Namiko Heiwajima, Kasuka Heiwajima, Mairu Orihara and Kururi Orihara.

Later that night, he intercepts the wild dog that seems to be not Izaya Orihara at all. He gets attacked and bitten at the neck by the creature. However, the conversation between Kasuka and the wild creature seems to be vague enough for Kasuka to understand what it is getting to.

Now that Shizuo gets sent to the hospital, he realizes things and aims to get this all done and forgotten.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

"…chan? Hey, wake up."

"…? Izaya?" Shizuo's eyes start to flutter to keep themselves from getting blinded by even the dim morning light. His blur sight then reveals someone's face looming over his… wearing a very satisfied grin.

"There, there. Wake up…"

"…?" Shizuo uses his hands to rub his eyes to clear out the picture. The blond then twitches as he sees the person atop of him. With those raven locks, red eyes and lovely cat grin— it is unmistakably Izaya Orihara. But he appears to be much older… like he has also become a seventeen-year-old student like Shizuo.

Poke. "Shizu-chan! Stop staring badly!" He pouts and then blushes as he looks away with a smile, "It's embarrassing to get stared at so intently."

"Izaya? How? …Where?" Shizuo lifts himself up a bit only to be kissed by Izaya as he waits for the blond to be in range. His porcelain arms then creeps beneath Shizuo's head as they start to make out that very moment. The taste, the feeling, the warmth… it is indeed Izaya. But how is this possibly happening?

Izaya breaks the kiss and licks his lips, "What are you talking about? We just last saw each other last night and you're freaking out like I'm a ghost or something. And what 'how'? What 'where'?" The blond blinks multiple times before him… still confused about things. Izaya then pouts again and twists his lips, "Are you having weird dreams?" _**A dream? Right, this must be a dream.**_ Shizuo sighs and then he tries to sit up, "…Where are we, Izaya?"

"…? Huh? You don't know?"

"…I wouldn't ask if I knew."

Izaya grins maliciously and then he whispers after huffing hot air at the blond's face, "We're in Heaven~"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 11: Makes Them Taste Better**

…

"…! What?!"

"BAKA!" Izaya suddenly yells at his face… like how he did at the raven's face, "Don't freak out, Shizu-chan. This is still our house, you protozoan." Then blond blushes in embarrassment— even though he believes it to be a dream…

The mere fact that he is able to talk and get kissed by an Izaya in flesh and blood makes him so happy.

"…Sorry, I happen to miss you so much. I just had a very bad dream… in where you disappeared in my arms." Shizuo murmurs as they sit up and then Izaya tilts his head to the side, "…Like I said— oh, anyway." The raven squeezes the blond again and he delivers another peck at his lips, "It's just a dream…! I will never disappear from your side ever!"

_**Izaya… you liar**_. Shizuo holds him back so tight… even to the extent of burrowing his face at his neck. The raven twitches and then he chuckles, "Hey, Shizu-chan! That's too much… missing…" Shizuo pulls back and kisses him again… making out like he didn't care. If it is a dream… he might as well not want it to end at all.

The raven responds to his kisses so seductively… making Shizuo end up laying him down the bed. The raven keeps on chuckling as the blond starts to lick him almost all over his face. Those porcelain hands then start running across Shizuo's broad back as the blond starts grinding and making noises pleasant to Izaya's ears. The raven then grins bitterly and then he caresses Shizuo's head, "…That must be a very bad dream. But calm down, it won't happen…"

_**Stop it, brain. That is the reality…**_ "…Izaya, I love you." "…? Of course, I love you, too, Shizu-chan!" Izaya notices Shizuo stop upon speaking those words… and so the raven embraces him gently, "**No matter what happens, I will always love you.**" Shizuo then runs his hand at Izaya's side and finally notices that… they are naked beneath and above the blanket.

His lashes flutters once, twice… smile.

If that is indeed heaven or a dream, he might as well not leave or wake up anymore. He never enjoyed loving Izaya that bad since they are too young back then and that sense of sexual pleasure has never occurred to _him_ until they were twelve. Izaya's sensual cries and screams are things that he thought he wouldn't be able to hear again. He can just actually close his eyes and enjoy the sounds the raven is making and of the creaking bed.

With closed eyes… he can feel the heat of their burning bodies much better. Wait? **Burning… body? Izaya's burning body?**

"…!" Shizuo suddenly gasps and stops moving… causing Izaya to ask with huffs in intervals, "…What's… wrong? Shizu… chan?" The blond holds his forehead again, "Sorry, it's nothing." Izaya then hold his face and then he grins, "If that is about the scary dream, **forget it. I'm with you now**… so let's just be happy… and love each other to the fullest!"

…? Shizuo suddenly twitches and then he asks in an innocent voice, "…Yeah, I just remembered. Where's… Namie-jou-sama?" Izaya then twitches at the question and makes a bitter grin, "Why? Is she haunting you in your dreams?" The blond nods a bit and then the raven smiles, "Okay, I'll show her to you. But I think you should… take it out first. It's really getting painful." "…! Sorry."

They get up the bed and gets dressed with the clothes they picked up on the floor. Izaya walks out of the room and then Shizuo passes by the mirror in the room. He then notices the strange color of his hair… that original color of chocolate brown. He then twitches as he remembers. _**That's right. I dyed my hair blonde after Izaya died… because I don't like other people complementing my hair aside from him…**_

"Hey, hurry up, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo then walks out of the room and around such a beautiful house. Izaya notices him looking around, "I bought this house for just the two of us. Did it get destroyed in your dream?" Izaya then jumps at the now-brunet, "That's too much nightmare for my Shizu-chan! Curse you, you stupid dream!" "…I'm alright." Shizuo smiles kindly at the raven, "At least I really can get to see you now."

The raven grins and then he drags him somewhere in the basement. Then raven's voice echo around the dark tunnel as he speaks along the way, "I still don't have the best room for her… so…" He unlocks a door and the view suddenly gives Shizuo chills to his spine. Izaya then walks nearer a gigantic glass box in the center of the room and runs his hands around it, "…Isn't she still very beautiful, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's eyes widen so bad and terror starts paralyzing him and weakening his knees. He then falls off balance and then Izaya maliciously looks at him, "What's with that reaction, Shizu-chan? You were the one who wanted to hide her here." The brunet shakes his head a bit… staring at Namie Yagiri— who is undeniably dead and preserved like a life-like doll inside that glass box. "…I-Is she dead?" The natural question comes out…

"…? Of course, she is." Izaya cocks his head to the side and then his devious composure is regained, **"…We killed her, remember~?"**

_**!**_

A sudden shock is sent to his system… making him wake up from such a… no, not really horrible dream. His heart is racing and his breath is darting with the beat. Shizuo wakes up in a white room… probably a hospital. He then remembers the events that night… the creature bit his neck— so bad that he lost consciousness. He slowly raises his able hand and places it over his face.

"Nii-san?" Kasuka then comes looming at his view and then Shizuo speaks under that respirator, "…Kasuka." "Thank God, you're already conscious. You have been sleeping for three days already." The blond sighs to calm himself down… only to look around. "No one else is here. Kaa-san just left to talk to the doctors about you. Tou-san was watching you all night and he has gone to work earlier." Then Kasuka murmurs— only loud enough for him to catch, "That creature. That is not really Izaya-nii-san, isn't it?"

"…Yes."

"That night… it said something about warning me about something. Also about you turning into a monster and someone who would want to kill you in a much more brutal way." Kasuka's words flow almost without pausing— the worry showing in the way he talks. Despite the fact that his facial expressions are not much exercised, the younger Heiwajima is scared for his brother, "Nii-san, you should be extra careful."

"…" Shizuo is suddenly at a loss as he remembers something. "…Kasuka, can we go and visit Izaya now?"

"…? Nii-san, you are yet to be discharged from the hospital. You can't even move your body well." Shizuo then remembers that he has been bitten in the neck… a very critical part of the human body. Surviving such attack must be purely of luck… there's a low chance that the creature purposely let him live. Live? Life? Alternate chain of events? The dream… might have become reality. Wait? Izaya killing Namie? It is considerable and probable if Shizuo kills Namie but… Izaya? Thinking about those hurts the blond's head…

"…I should have helped him instead…" Shizuo darkly murmurs unconsciously and then Kasuka gulps before asking, "…Izaya-nii-san?"

"…Yeah. Then I'll… have that house for the two of us and we'll live peacefully. I'll really… put _that_ up somewhere hidden and only for us to see. I will work my ass off to give him what he wants because I don't like feeding off from his inheritance. I will be taking care of him… being blind is quite hard, after all. That way… there will be no one else…"

"…Izaya-nii-san's… become blind?"

"…!" Shizuo turns to Kasuka and then he whispers… "…Can you pretend you didn't hear that?" "Nii-san, did you do something to Izaya-nii-san?" "…No, it's…" "Did you—?!" "Shut up, Kasuka! Leave me alone!"

"…! …Nii-san… does Shinra-nii-san knows about it?" Shizuo clutches his fists and he almost cries… seeing that dream where Izaya is well and alive sure racked his resolved so hard. Hearing him say those words again makes more impact and he is nothing but broken again. He should have not wakened up from that dream. So what if the raven turned her into a doll? At least they are together…

At least his conscience is clean and Izaya's not dead.

"…Alright… Nii-san, recover soon and I'm taking you to Izaya-nii-san's grave. It will be days before the gathering but… I guess you need to really relieve your heart." Kasuka then gets up from the bed but then Shizuo grabs the edge of his shirt. The brother turns to the blond… who suddenly starts tearing up…

"…Please don't tell anyone. Let me do it. For the mean while…" Kasuka sits down again. "Please listen to me…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Equipped with the angry yet curious glare that he can give, he scans the classroom where everyone else is looking away from him. Shizuo Heiwajima has successfully been discharged from the hospital after several days of confinement. But now that he has come back, a flower base with some fresh flowers are placed on top of his desk…

These are only done to the desks of the students who have died the day before.

Those gold eyes scan the room once more and then Kanra who arrived with Shizuo eyes at the guy beside his desk. He is trembling and shuddering— the goddess has her eyes on him… as if asking him who put it there. The flower seems fresh and newly arranged inside the vase. It must have been put just minutes ago.

"…Looks like someone has lost a flower vase." Kanra speaks and then she takes it and walks to her seat, "I wonder who this is." She walks to a girl somewhere in the class and she asks, "Are these yours?" She shrieks and then she looks away… trembling upon the setting of Kanra's eyes. The brunette smiles and speaks, "Won't someone claim these? They are pretty beautiful… it's a shame if I just throw these away." Her eyes then grow sharp and menacing, "I mean… whose face is it gon'na be?"

The class shrieks at the sudden transformation of their goddess as if the beautiful lady named Medusa that turned into a Gorgon.

"Stop it, Kanra." Shizuo then just sighs and sits down, "To whoever did that… I'll come to that, don't get too excited."

Some girls giggle at the comment and the other students look at Shizuo. Kanra then goes to the class president's seat and places the vase on his head, "…Don't bring that down until you can tell me who did this." The guy trembles and starts to stutter but Kanra's gaze is far from joking. Shizuo then gets up again and takes the vase while pulling Kanra back to her seat, "Let it go. We'll find that out sooner…"

"…If Shizu-chan says so…" Kanra pouts and then she eyes at the first girl she has gone to.

Shizuo then just places the vase at the drawer at the back of the class. He sits down at his seat and then the sensei arrives, "Oh, Heiwajima-kun. You're back! Well, why is there a vase back there?" The class starts muttering… "Alright, alright. Let's start class."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"…You suddenly got tyrannical, why is that?" Shizuo asks as he walks with Kanra towards the rooftop. She then smiles and hooks some stray bangs behind her ear, "As soon as you got into that accident, everyone is like rejoicing… maybe because my boyfriend won't be in for a while. The guys came around again and the girls are all like 'Nakura-san will be clean for a moment'. I got infuriated and I lashed out at them. I don't like people badmouthing the person I love the most."

"…" Kanra twitches and she looks away, "…Sorry. Was that not so Izaya-ish?" Shizuo then wraps an arm around her shoulders, "It doesn't matter. Just be free to be yourself." "But I—"

"…Stop it, Kanra. You can never be Izaya. But I have to admit… if he was you, he would have done something much worse. That flower earlier… he would just pour the water at someone and decorate her hair with the flowers. He would then say things like 'It's your fault for not telling me who the fuck did this.' That guy is a bastard, after all."

"…I see." Kanra only smiles and then Celty comes waving at them, "Shizuo!" The blond then waves back and the girl grasps at her boyfriend's arm. The pale-brown-haired zombie walks to him— ignoring the brunette zombie, "Can you, uhm, ditch her for a moment? I mean, Shinra's dying to see you." Shizuo glances at his girlfriend and then he says, "…Don't worry, I'll handle things. Kanra's coming…"

"But—" "Celty." "Okay…" The three then start walking towards the secluded part of the gardens where Shinra is waiting. He then sees Shizuo— making him throw his arms in the air and comes running, "SHIZUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—!" He then shrieks as he sees Kanra with them.

"Shinra!" Shizuo then runs to him but the doctor runs away to hide behind a big tree, "AAAAAAHH! What is she doing in here?!" He panicky looks around and yells again— tears forming at his eyes as he points at Shizuo, "Are you trying to send me to a correctional facility, you super idiotic kindergarten?!"

"Everyone will know you two are here if you scream out like that, Dr. Asshole!"

The four then settles down at a place where Shinra has laid down the food. Then they start eating— somewhat forgetting the protective custody rule that they left Shinra with. Shinra then starts crying comically when he is complaining about not seeing Shizuo while he is in the hospital, "I could have helped you and make your recovery faster. You must have really thought as well that I didn't care. I wasn't just able to go because… Nakura is there, too!"

"I'm grateful you're not there. You're just going to cut me open." "Hey, that's not true." "Liar."

"Ah yeah, how are the plans for the gathering?" Shizuo suddenly digresses and then Shinra twitches. He smiles and scratches his head, "Uhm, to be honest, all the preparations are done by Kyoko-sama and Hahaue. They said they are going to use the Orihara's private resort for it. Since the day after the anniversary is a normal Ikebukuro holiday, they said that by Saturday night… we will be going to the private resort and we will be back by Monday afternoon."

"That's quite a long trip. Are you coming with them, Celty?" "Uhm. I may not know these Izaya Orihara and Namie Yagiri. But if they are Shinra's close friends, it won't hurt to say 'hi'. I know how lonely souls can get… especially when…"

"…" The group calls in silence but then Kanra turns to Shizuo, "Neh, Shizu-chan, what are we going to do during the long weekend?"

"…I don't know but…" Shizuo then looks at Shinra straightly, "…Can I still come with you guys?"

"Are you sure, Shizuo? I mean…" Shizuo looks at the cloudy sky and then he murmurs, "A lot has been happening and everything seems to be a bit related to that day. I did ask Kasuka to take me to his grave last night but it was closed to visitors aside from the Orihara family and their guests."

"…I see." Shinra smiles and then Celty shifts her gaze from Shizuo to Shinra and then back to Shizuo. "…I just thought I really wanted to talk to him even if I won't get any answer. I somewhat got tired of running away from him anymore. I promise I won't break down when I see his grave…"

"…Can I… go with you?" Kanra asks with such a request-making face and then Shizuo speaks, "I don't know. I'll talk with Kyoko-sama about it. Though, it might not be such a good idea."

"Izaya… I just wanted to tell things about you. And I wanted to tell him that he should not worry about you… for the mean time. I will be here to take care and love you." She then sighs and smiles at the blond, "And who knows? When Shizu-chan grants my final wish, I might even see him in Heaven."

"…!" Shinra twitches and then he watches Shizuo smile back at Kanra… in horror. But he has to keep his head down to hide it from the three. He bits his lip in anticipation of the bad thing. However, he clears his face and then he forced a chuckle, "Ahehehehe, so… when are you going to talk to Kyoko-sama? I don't think she will disapprove about you bringing Nakura with us, Shizuo."

"Eh? Really?" "How'd you know, Shinra?"

"I met Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan at Orihara-sama's office two days ago. They are talking about Shizuo-san's booby-licious girlfriend. It seems like she is able to entice Mairu-chan badly, neh?" "…It's nothing new. I used to slam Izaya and Mairu's heads together when it comes to lewd stuff. It would have been a disaster if Kururi is like that as well." "…Uhm, Kururi-chan has another type of sensual addiction rather than just staring at boobs, you know."

"…?" The zombie girls cock their heads to the side as to say that they do not understand the talk. Celty then comments as the two starts conversing about breasts, brassieres, cup sizes and whatnots, "Ehem. There are girls here, too… if you don't mind."

"Celty-san must be feeling insecurity a lot when it comes to peasts!" Blush! "E-Excuse me?!" "Celty's not flat!" "She's not that flat." "Sorry for being flat, Ex-gay dead lover." "Celty-san's such a vixen." "Shinra loves a dead girl, too, you know." "At least he's not gay!" "Celty, be kind to kindergartens."

…

**End of Chapter 11**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ 'Peasts' means 'persons and breasts'.


	12. Balancing Color with the Shadows

Orihara twins on future development plans. **Mairu: Ohhoho! How come Kanra-san has big boobs in this fic? Isn't she a D-cup? **(Kanra: Drop dead.) _Kururi: Irrelevant. Story closing. Good end or bad? Anticipation. Excitement. _**Mairu: The readers must be having a bad time without the translations for Kuru-nee. Well, anyway, please enjoy the story! We know you already have assumptions and just waiting to confirm it!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, the suspected murderer and the lover of the dead, ventures into a thought-so alternate reality that might have happened. But he still rethinks as to why would Namie Yagiri be in a glass box… and the mysterious 'We killed her' from Izaya Orihara.

He wakes up to his reality and there, he has made important decisions to be able to completely deal with all these phenomena. He shares his deepest darkest secret with Kasuka Heiwajima and then he decides to come by the gathering in a few days.

The blond has also risked making Kanra Nakura and Shinra Kishitani meet despite the circumstances; however, their dramatic talks suddenly transforms into a comical ending as they come to mention of a woman's asset.

Now that Saturday has come, Shizuo gets to face his most beloved's grave…

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

The days breezes through Shizuo Heiwajima's system and finally, Saturday has come. Shinra has promised him that they will be picking them up at the Heiwajima's residence. Kanra is also there; and even though the protective custody thing is still in play, they just decide to keep the meeting a secret.

The doorbell rings and then Kanra goes to answer it for the Heiwajimas. She looks into the peephole and sees a cute girl around Kasuka's age standing at the other side. The brunette opens the door and she greets, "Oh, hello. You're looking for…?"

"…It's my first time to see you, nee-san." The girl speaks and then she bows down, "I came for Kasuka Heiwajima. Is he still there?" The brunette zombie nods and then she walks with the girl to the lounge, "…Are you Kasuka-kun's girlfriend?" The girl blushes and then she looks away, "…N-No. We're just friends…"

"Ruri-san, I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Kasuka then practically speed-walks to the lounge with Dokusonmaru following him. Ruri, the girl, shakes her head and she answers, "I just came. I heard you were injured, too. Are you feeling better now?" Kanra smiles and then just leave them quietly… as she walks to the stairs where Shizuo descends from, "Shizu-chan, _we_ have… uhm, another visitor."

"Is it Ruri-san?" He smiles and then they take a glimpse of the two talking at the lounge, "That's Ruri Hijiribe, Kasuka's… love interest. She's a young actress and she works with Kasuka sometimes. I heard she got into an accident. It's good to see her in a better condition than last two months ago." Shizuo hums with a hand at his chin as he stares at Ruri and Kasuka.

Kanra then smiles and whispers, "They're picture-perfect, aren't they?" Shizuo then looks at her. "…I know it is just a dream… but I did hope I can find myself in such a situation, too. A perfect couple…"

"…I'm sorry." "…? Heheh." Kanra embraces his arm, "Don't worry. I'm happier with Shizu-chan even though… maybe… we're not destined to become a perfect couple no matter how hard I love you."

Namiko walks in the house and calls on everyone inside, "Shinra-ouji-sama is already here! We better get going!" The four answer a loud 'yes' and then they gather their own light luggage and wait for the silver van to stop. They all get in as they get greeted by Emillia who is at the passenger's seat, "It's really getting really dark. We better hurry."

"I'm sorry for such a bother, Emillia-sama." Namiko speaks and then Shingen— the driver— answers, "Nah, let's all be friends for Izaya-kun and Namie-chan." Shizuo sits beside Shinra— who is seated beside Celty— and then the bespectacled man asks him as everyone gets to settle down…

"This is it, Shizuo. There's no turning back now." "You bet." Oh well, then… let's go meet Orihara-kun and Namie-san again!"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 12: Balancing Color with the Shadows**

…

"Whoa! Kasuka-sama!" Mairu and Kururi then run towards the incoming group of people… the Oriharas and Yagiris waiting at the private resort reception. Kyoko then walks towards them and welcomes the parents, "I am glad everyone can come." She then looks at Shizuo, "…Even yourself, Shizuo." The staff members of the resort then assist the newcomers about their rooms and all while Kyoko talks to Shizuo and— surprisingly— Kanra.

"I don't know what made you come here but… I have high hopes that you didn't come here to cause trouble." "…I'll do the best that I can." She then turns to Kanra, "You are Kanra Nakura, yes? Shinra mentioned things about you. Apparently, I can assume that you knew who Izaya is upon coming here." She smiles politely and bows her head, "It's nice to be your acquaintance, Orihara-san. Yes, I do know of him…"

However, the mother stares at her differently… yet she looks back confidently.

"…No matter, I hope everything will be fine. You better rest after dinner… we'll be going to Yan-Yan and Namie's grave tomorrow morning by 7. Don't be late." She leaves the couple and then Kanra smiles bitterly, "She's scary. Is she always like that?" "…Nothing like that weeks ago." "…? Why is that? Did you do something?" "…Let's just rest until dinner time. Oh, right…" Shizuo asks her nicely, "You'll be staying with Celty. Be nice to her, okay?"

"…If she is to me." "Please bear with it." "…Alright. If Shizu-chan says so…"

The two walk along the reception and then they see Shinra talking with a boy. The doctor seems to be checking up on him and then Kanra asks, "Who is that boy?" "…That's Seiji Yagiri. He is the brother of… Izaya's… girlfriend as you can call her." "…! …She has a little brother…?" "Hm?" The brunette zombie, however, doesn't answer Shizuo's curiosity and then she just smiles at her, "Neh, I guess we should figure out the resort map."

They quickly pass by but then Seiji, the little boy, eyes at the couple as they pass, "…Shizuo Heiwajima." Shinra glances at the couple and then he tries to calm down the elementary kid, "Seiji-kun, you don't have to stare so hard at Shizuo." "…Nee-san."

"Huh?" The doctor then sees the boy flare without an immediate reason. The boy then excuses himself to run outside the resort, "Wait! Seiji-kun!"

The bespectacled man chases the boy outside and ends up somewhere at the parking lot. He loses sight of the kid and yells around the lightless lot, "Seiji-kun! Seiji-kun! S-Sei…"

He then spots the boy crying at the lap of a silhouette hidden by the dim moonlight. She has this long hair that sways along with the wind and her hand strokes at the boy's head— dread-provoking red brilliant eyes glaring at the doctor. And instead of getting conquered by the fear that shook him earlier, the doctor then resorts to pushing up his glasses— reflecting light whitens the lenses, "…Well, it did sound fishy if you weren't together."

"That's something a by-stander would say." "…So what's this?" Shinra stands confidently as he pockets the free hand, "Still a slave even after that?" "…You're actually sounding like an accomplice." "…I don't have an idea with the accomplice thing." "But you were scared when he died, weren't you? You thought you could be next? Well, until you somehow figured out whose fault this is."

Shinra remains silent despite the smug smile on his face. The woman then stares at the dark sky… "I do not have anything against you at any rate, though. We are both victims after all. Just vermin running around his hamster pen." Shinra then turns his back on her and speaks as he walks away, "I exactly know why you're here talking to me. This must be one of his 'Deal with someone for me' things he makes you do. In the end, you can never be free from Izaya's eternal pet cage even though you're already dead…"

He turns to her with dead serious eyes, "Namie Yagiri."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

The deathly silence of the night starts to kill the blonde man… making him unable to sleep through the first three hours. Shizuo Heiwajima gets up from his bed and walks to where Kanra and Celty's room is. The surrounding of the resort begins to distort… but the blonde knows too well that he is just hallucinating. The walls begin to illuminate a reddish yellow glow… as if burning.

"_Shizu-chan… it's so hot… where are you? Help me!"_

His hand flies to his face as he starts to hear another bunch of hysterical screams without definite wordings. Their voices so shrill that he can only comprehend few words… from a familiar voice. But he continues on walking… until the distortion and voices disappear. He knocks on the door and it opens up moments later.

"…Kanra, did I wake you up?"

It is his girlfriend that answers the door and she just smiles at him as she shakes her head, "I cannot sleep either. Is something wrong?" She swings the door open and then Shizuo notices the untouched empty bed beside hers, "…Where's Celty?" "…She hasn't attended dinner earlier, too. She and Kishitani-kun." Shizuo frowns at the matter and then the girl twitches as she somewhat read what is going on his mind, "H-Hey, you're not suspecting me of anything, right?"

"Sorry, I can't think of someone else."

"…And yeah, I heard something gurgling outside the window earlier. It could have been a dog but there's no dog here, right?" "She followed me?" Shizuo murmurs and then Kanra tilts her head in curiosity, "She who?" Shizuo then goes in and looks outside the window— looking for a creature that must have gurgled earlier. Kanra then holds his sleeve and then she speaks, "…Shizu-chan, I'm getting scared. What's… happening? Why are you so agitated?"

"…Sorry." He apologizes and then someone knocks on the open door. They turn to the person and she smiles at them, "…Am I disturbing something?" Shizuo bows down in apology, "Sorry, Kyoko-sama… did we—?" He then straightens, "Wait, why are you here, Kyoko-sama?" The mother smiles and then she whispers, "…I just wanted to talk to you. But I saw you come here when I was heading to your room." Kanra then sits down at the bed and offers her a seat next to her, "…You look shaken, Orihara-san. Maybe we can help you…"

Shizuo draws the curtains closed and then he goes to his second mother's side as Kyoko sits down next to Kanra. Silence comes around and then Kanra feels the urge to close the door to further comfort the mother into talking. As the brunette zombie closes the door, Kyoko starts, "…He's still here. I can still feel it. It's not just inside the house…" Shizuo seems to be lost at what she is implying… then he recalls what Emillia has said about her— feeling Izaya's presence all around. And to think that it has gotten stronger.

Kanra then pulls on Shizuo's sleeve behind the mother's back. The blonde man pulls back a bit to meet eyes with his girlfriend. But a scared expression conquers her eyes, "… (Shizu-chan.)" The mother twitches. "… (Aside from Kishitani-kun's girlfriend, I can feel another zombie walking around…)"

"…! (That must be the one gurgling around. What's with this zombie fuck anyway? Why are they swarming around?)"

"…The smell of death. They love it." The two twitch at the mother's words and then she looks at Shizuo, "I did hear Shingen researching about something paranormal again. At first it is so puzzling… but after I read the reports about the so-called necromancy zombies, I started feeling so scared." Kanra then holds her arm and tries to comfort her as she snuggles it, "Calm down, Orihara-san. Only a strong impulse of pure emotion can give life to a zombie. However, the strong feeling of pure resentment can't make them go back to life."

Shizuo somewhat gets a bad hunch; however, he continues to listen as intently as Kyoko is. "Zombies come back because they want something to do before completely leaving the material world. However, not all zombies are capable of retaining memories of what they wanted to achieve. They can forget and just have a feeling about it." She then closes her eyes and smiles sincerely, "…Sometimes, they just wanted to experience something."

"…? Are you…?" "Yes, I am a zombie. I can feel it… deep within, you think your son must have come back. But then again, you don't know if you really know the reason why." "…My son… my son was murdered! He could have…" "…The reason is not enough. There must be something else… other than merely wanting to find the killer. Zombies are granted with a physical body… so that they can hold things, talk to unsuspecting people… just like a normal person. He might just want to send a strong message… he could have easily appeared in front of your house if he wants to say who the killer is."

"…He doesn't need to tell me. I know." The mother's aura darkened significantly… creating a depressing and suffocating atmosphere for Shizuo. The woman looks at her boyfriend… who is looking away from any of them. She then stands up and leaves the room, "…Uhm, I'm just going to get some water. Let's lighten up a bit… the dead wouldn't like his loved ones delving on bad insights." The brunette zombie walks away and then Shizuo just gets up to look outside the window…

The brunette then hastily walks around towards the kitchen. The resort is a lot more different in daylight. The dim lights hold no significant light and one can easily lose one's way in that darkness. Kanra then begin to squeeze her body and speaks as she starts huffing hot breaths. She continues down the hall… only to hear ripping sounds. She then walks back a few steps and heads towards the source of the sound. She opens a door left with a crack and the smell of blood seeps through.

"…This is being careless. What do you think you're doing? Is that the custodian?" Kanra whispers in a different tone and the animal munching on the organs ignores her. She then walks in the room to close the door behind her and switch on the lights. The unveiling sight seems to please her and then she gazes at the big black bag at the corner— trembling as if a dog is inside. She then also walks further— avoiding the blood pool— and kneels down before the kid at another corner, "…Hello. Keep quiet, okay~?" She stands up and then walks to the guy hanging from the wall.

"…Looks like I won another round."

The guy huffs and he smirks, "…What can I do? This is your… specialty. Hurting people…" Kanra smiles and strokes at the guy's chest— her fingernails growing claws to tear his clothes open. "…You don't look tasty to me at all. But I think you will suffice for now. In a matter of hours, I will be going anyway." She then begins licking his neck and chest… her tongue starting to morph and is now comparable to the wild dog that attacked Shizuo. "Fuck you…" She chuckles at the cussing and then her teeth grow long and sharp, "…It's been days since I last fed on a live human after all."

Her hand holds his mouth and she then takes a bite at his shoulder… only the shrillest cry can get through her palm. Yet the sound won't be enough to wake anyone nearby— or call anyone's attention at all. His chained legs try to kick her away but can't… and the chains continue to rattle at his futile rapid movements of pain. The kid and the other zombie just merely watch the brunette snack on the guy…

The bag almost jumps up and down… trying to break free from the zipper and snaps. A shrill voice cries inside… desperately begging to be released… "No… please stop…"

The bag almost rips in pieces, "Shinra!"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Where the fuck is Shinra?" Shizuo murmurs as he looks around for the doctor. The last time he saw him is that he is talking with Seiji— and yes, he hasn't seen Celty and Seiji either. The morning ceremony for the anniversary has begun even with the absence of the three. The blonde guy then turns to his girlfriend that is sitting beside him. She looks differently… and then she turns to him, "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?"

"Nothing. Shinra… and Celty aren't here yet." The blonde speaks… as his eyes immediately venture to where the Yagiris are— finding Seiji getting seated among them. Kanra whimpers and then she somehow shrinks herself, "…Last night, did Orihara-san tell you something?" The blond twitches and then he smiles, "…Nothing really. We didn't even talk after you left. But she does seem bothered enough about… Izaya's presence."

"This happens at every funeral. At every anniversary." She murmurs and then they decide to listen to the speech of the man on stage.

"…_Shizuo." Kyoko whispers moments after Kanra has left. "Can we… can we still talk?" Shizuo looks at her direction and walks to her side, "…Just give me more time about—" "That girl… she acts like Yan-Yan." Shizuo twitches and he scratches his head… "So even his mother can tell. Kanra's quite a peculiar girl, isn't she? They exactly act the same…"_

"…_She appears to be what Izaya wants to be."_

"…_Eh?" Shizuo twitches and he somewhat chuckles, "What do you mean, Kyoko-sama? Kanra is a woman." "Exactly. Ever since he met you, he never stopped looking for the most beautiful faces. He knows he can't be one himself… so seeing them is all he can do. Every night, he can be dreaming about it. He wants to give up everything for you. But his obsession blinded him from what is real. You never wanted him to change… but he keeps on changing for you." Shizuo looks away and then Kyoko murmurs, "…Ah, Namie Yagiri. A perfect doll."_

"_Doll?" Shizuo looks at his deceased boyfriend's mother… recalling Namie's glassed image back in the dream. "…That boy. He grew insane when he met you. But both of you… both of you ended up closing your eyes to the reality. Maybe because your secluded world has collapsed. You never saw what he wants to do. He never saw what you wanted him to do. In the end, both of you only suffered."_

"…_Kyoko-sama…" "Like all the brightest stars, your love has suddenly exploded into nothingness." "…It isn't… like that." "…You will never kill someone you love, Shizuo. You did it because you convinced yourself Izaya is not Izaya anymore." The blond looks away… Kyoko then strokes at his hair once, "…And you can do now is think about the Izaya you knew. The one that never stopped loving you."_

"_Kyoko-sama—" "Shirou told me he feel Izaya as well. But he does in a different way. He said our little baby boy's stinking with twisted anger…" Shizuo's eyes widen in surprise… recalling that even Namie was there in the material world… "A feeling also referred to as… craving for sweet revenge."_

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

The day passes by slowly… and yet Shizuo's fears haven't subsided yet. It is almost sunset but Shizuo and his brother are still standing in front of Izaya's grave. It is beautifully decorated with flowers and incense that are intended for that special day. It is now officially five years since their deaths and the greatest tragedy in the lives of their families. They are supposedly innocent children in that hotel that day… it is just for one day. There was a holiday the next day and so Izaya decided to stay in…

And that decision was unfortunate on its own.

"…I can't still believe what you told me at the hospital." Kasuka whispers as the brothers stand still before that one grave. Shizuo then looks up high and murmurs, "If I apologize now, will it be enough? If I apologize as I shout at the top of my lungs, will he be able to hear it?" The blond then kneels down and runs his fingers on the name written on it, "I never thought I would… I never thought I could gulp all of it in. It's the first time I have told someone about it for the past five years."

"…Scary." Shizuo twitches and looks at his brother who is gazing at the tombstone, "Loving someone is scary."

"…I'm sorry to ruin your view on loving people. But believe me when I say it feels so good loving someone… and that someone loves you back."

"Nii-san will confess sooner, right?" "…Yes. Everything that has been happening makes me more conscious about my ultimate crime. I should apologize to Kyoko-sama, Shirou-sama, Mairu and Kururi as well… I took away a member of their family." "What are we going to do about Namie-jou-sama?" "…Find out that danger she's talking about." "…Kaa-san?" "I'll apologize and accept all the hate she'll give me. She almost lost everything just to defend me."

"…" Kasuka then kneels down and prays to the tombstone, "Izaya-nii-san, please forgive my brother. I understand that it won't be that easy but… I can't blame him from loving you too much. You meant the world to him but you suddenly chased after a woman. I can't blame you either… it is a man's nature to fall in love with women. You were both driven crazy by the same thing. I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

"Izaya…" Shizuo imitates his brother and decides to talk loudly, "I don't know where to even start. I know killing you and your girlfriend is bad… and I don't want to take a stand anymore. If you have gone mad, punish me alone. From now on, I won't run away from this. I will tell everyone what really happened that day. I will take responsibility for my crimes against you and your family. But I always wanted to tell you… I still love you. Please never think that I hate you…"

"We should go back now." Shizuo agrees with his brother… oblivious of that part of the game that is about to start.

…

**End of Chapter 12**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ I will be releasing a one-shot about the prequel and a sequel of the story. Stay tuned for them…


	13. Nothing But My Blood Lipstick

Hey, what was that? Oh right, my announcements in the last chapter. Yes, since I can really see the ending of Blood Lipstick, I will be releasing a sequel and a prequel… entitled Blood Lipstick: Red Mascara and Blood Lipstick: Amaranth Shadows respectively. The sequel is still a bit blurred but I will do my best to come up with a better or a same-quality product! Until then, enjoy reading Blood Lipstick!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, the suspected murderer and the lover of the dead, decides to attend Izaya Orihara and Namie Yagiri's commemoration ceremony that very day of their death anniversary. However, the night before that, he seems to have another batch of despair to carry as he talks with Kyoko Orihara.

He also gets another breakable resolve to completely throw his hands up and release all the pent-up guilt inside. Everyone who is close to Izaya and Namie has to know. He is indeed a murderer… a poor victim of excessive love.

Shinra Kishitani, however, ends up in the most dangerous side of the game. He meets with the other zombie named Namie and it seems to have a clash between her and the other zombie named Celty Sturluson. Kanra Nakura then feeds on him… deeming herself victorious against their secret battle.

Now that the day is ending and the game is already rolling, what else can the 'avenger' hit him with?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

"I know it is not cute to say this after a commemoration…" Emillia gives everyone a small smile, "But please enjoy yourselves at the beach. Izaya-kun has always loved this place… so please don't stain it with long faces."

Everyone agrees and then most of them have run upstairs to change in their own rooms. Shizuo then gazes at the sea from his position… the salty breeze start kissing his face…

"_The sea! Neh, Shizu-chan! Let's play till the sun sets!" The raven boy smiles a cute cat grin again but the brunet is too overwhelmed by seeing such beauty. The raven child snickers again and jumps at the dazed brunet one, "Shizu-chan! Come on!"_

"_It's so beautiful…" Shizuo whispers as he lets Izaya snuggle him some more. The raven then stares at the horizon like what the brunet does… only to go in for another lip kiss for the brunet. Shizuo widens his eyes but he closes them after seconds. Izaya pulls back only to show his cutest blush face to the brunet… "Shizu-chan…" "Hm?" "Let's get married here."_

"…_! Married?!" The raven child laughs out loud and runs off for Shizuo to chase, "Just kidding!"_

"Married, huh." The blond smiles and he closes his eyes for a moment… only to hear— BOOOOOOM!

The blond gets startled by the sudden explosion and then almost everyone runs out of the resort. Loud screams of hysteria conquers most of the staff and the mothers within the crowd. Kasuka and Ruri run towards Shizuo and the blond duly assists them, "Kasuka! Ruri-san!" They cough out hardly and then Emillia comes to help them with it. Kasuka then wheezes, "Nii-san… Kanra-san is…"

"Shizu-chan!" A shrill cry comes from the second storey and they see Kanra knocking wildly on the windows— begging for help. The whole resort has already caught fire and in a matter of seconds another explosion might happen. She then stops and runs off… as the ceiling of the hallway where she is collapses. Shizuo then yells, "Kanra!" He doesn't take another second to rush in the burning resort as Kyoko tries to call any rescue and fire department office to help them.

Soon, even the Yagiris, Heiwajimas and Kishitanis are in panic, "Wait? Where's Seiji-kun?!" "Shinra?! Shinra?! Celty?! Celty?!" "Where did that incompetent brat and beautiful girl go?! They were never with us since last night?!" "Seiji-kun! Seiji-kun!" "Oh my God, Shizuo-kun! Kanra-chan!" "Shizuo!" Instead of panicking, Kasuka stand there— with Mairu, Kururi and Ruri at his sides— bewildered by the resentful voices in his head, _"You shouldn't have let him go!"_

Kyoko deals with the help… while Shirou keeps on staring at the burning resort. The mother finishes calling and tells them that help will be coming later… they just have to pray for Shizuo and Kanra to be safe. But then that unwavering gaze from her husband scares her, "Anata? Are you seeing something?"

"…It is actually like this, isn't it?" Mostly everyone turns to him… "…The fire that killed Izaya and Namie five years ago."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 13: Nothing but My Blood Lipstick**

…

"Kanra! Kanra! Kanra!" Shizuo yells around to find wherever his girlfriend has run off to. He runs around the house as he avoids the ferocious fire and the falling ceilings. And then he passes by her room… hearing a happy humming from inside. He slams open the door and finds Kanra sitting at her burning bed… swaying and happily humming. The blond twitches and he slowly approaches her, "Kanra…"

"Wow, you really came." "Wait, Kanra, we have to get out of here!" He then grabs Kanra's arm and she gets up the bed as he pulls her… but she swipes his hand off when she is completely standing, "No." Shizuo almost pops a vein and he yells, "The resort is burning! Do you—?" "Yes, I do. This is my ultimate wish! I want to die again… but this time, with you!" She then smiles helplessly, "Isn't it cute? This is just like how your boyfriend died, too. Explosions… fire… the same painful feeling…"

Shizuo then grabs her shoulders and shakes her, "Do you think this is funny?!" Kanra then just grabs his face and pulls him closer for a hot kiss. Amidst the scorching temperature within, the two students suddenly envelops themselves with bliss… however…

The taste of blood in her mouth slowly changes… into a much more familiar feeling. The same amorous sensation and the same delicious taste he used to adore. And at the second he is sure of it, he suddenly breaks free from her hold and he steps back… dread coloring all of his expressions.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan? You have been noticing that for the longest while… but you never thought it could have been true."

"No…" Even her voice is different now.

"…It is quite a shame, isn't it? You promised me you will help me fulfill my last wish. Why are you stepping back now?" She smiles bitterly in a different way— very different from she has as long as Shizuo can tell, "Come here and help me fulfill it, Shizu-chan…"

Parts of the ceiling breaks down and falls on Kanra and Shizuo thinks of escaping through the door. But the door suddenly shuts close and fire starts to peep from its cracks. He then hears a loud snicker from behind him and so he turns around… to see Kanra on fire. "Oh yes, that's right. That is why I came back. You see, I was very bored and sick of waiting…" She then wrecks open the skin enveloping her head, face and neck… making Shizuo's eyes wide open… "So I came back and…"

Since he saw Izaya's face, "I will be dragging you to hell myself!"

"Izaya…" Shizuo's voice trails off in terror as the guy walks towards him. He looks nothing like he was when he is a kid… his expression is completely twisted and his face is comparable to the one in the hospital dream. The raven then chuckles maniacally, "Aw, so cute! Look at you! So scared and bewildered. How can someone that doesn't know me can even BE me? How stupid are you?"

"Izaya, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" "To what? You completely left me there alone. I would have forgiven you if you came back… I was waiting for you to come back. I was so scared… I can't see anything… I CAN'T EVEN HEAR YOUR VOICE!" The blond then pulls himself back until he collides with the door that divides him and some flames, "…Izaya… I…"

"…It's too late for apologies, you asshole." Izaya then walks nearer and then he smirks deviously, "Oh right, I left Shinra and that zombie bitch somewhere in here. The flames must have gone to them by this time. I wonder how Shinra could have been yelling. 'Help! Help! Somebody!' I just remembered I severed his throat! He can't even scream! Ahahahaha!" The zombie chuckles… "If he hasn't placed his nose where it doesn't belong, he wouldn't have suffered… helping you."

"Izaya…" "Have you missed me so much that all you say is my name? You have already EXCHANGED me, right? And to what? A DEAD WOMAN!" "…You wanted to kill me, right? Why don't you do it now?" Izaya then hums and taps a finger at his lips, "Oh sure, I'll get to that. But I'd rather watch Shinra burn first! Or maybe I can start shredding him to pieces just like what happened to that zombie girl!"

"…! NO!" Shizuo then yells and the raven laughs out maniacally, "Alright, then, protozoan! Let's play a game! Let's see who gets to him first! But it's not like it's too late if you are seconds late. I mean, let's shred him together!" "Why the fuck should I join you?!" "…Because basically, he was lying to you as well." "…!" "If he told him everything we do and everything that I have been doing, you wouldn't even think I don't love you anymore…"

"…" "_I have done a lot of awful things to you… behind your back. Can you forgive me?"_ "You knew there was a battle between us, right? If he had told you that starting from the day I changed my hairdo… he already knew that Kanra Nakura is no one else but zombie Izaya Orihara… none of these could have happened. To him, to his bitch… or to you."

"But… the tooth…" "Huh? What tooth? Anyway, this place will go down at any rate. If we can't settle this inside, then I guess I have to drag you outside and kill your whole family in front of you. Starting from Kichirou, to Namiko-san and lastly… your tasty-looking brother, Kasuka. I'm a zombie, alright. It's not like I care anymore." "…Don't involve my family." "Then find Shinra and let me kill you before this whole place burns to the ground."

But then he suddenly strikes at Shizuo's waist— his clawed hand piercing through the guy— "I will enjoy shredding you to pieces first." The door behind him breaks down and it covers the fire before it. Shizuo coughs out some blood and then he tries to walk along the corridors in a staggering state. He constantly coughs out blood as well and he doesn't even care if his hand lands at hot surfaces.

_**Shinra… Shinra… where the fuck are you?**_

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Everyone is in hysteria as they watch the resort burn— the fire department still not there. The people are looking around for signs of movements… there are still three other persons they are yet to find. But movements from the bushes behind them made the bushes rustle. They turn to the direction and then Seiji starts pulling on a big black bag that leaves a trail of blood behind. His uncle gasps as well as everyone else does… more likely when someone else gets out of the bushes…

"…W-What is happening?!" Namiko almost screams and then Emillia catches her as she steps back, "There is something we call zombies. Just think of it like… she came back from the dead." Seiji then pushes the bag with his bare hands towards them as the woman places the bloody black body bag beside it. Seiji then holds the woman's hand and then she speaks, "…In the end, he did have the time of his life."

"Namie-jou-sama…" Kasuka speaks as the women around him get scared by the bloody bags they bear. However, the young actor walks to the two and opens the body bag… only to gasps upon seeing the face inside, "S-Shinra-nii-san!" Emillia basically throws Namiko to Kichirou— Shizuo's father— and the Kishitanis run towards the bags. Kyoko holds up her hands to her mouth and Shirou tucks her in.

Emillia opens the body bag wider and finds her legal son with unthinkable wounds and bites at his upper torso… but the rapid movement of his chest tells them that he is still gasping for breath. Kasuka then somehow has the urge to puke at what his brother's friend suffered from. Shingen then unzips the other bag… finding a hand above anything else… "…Light?" The father scratches his head as he starts taking out everything inside, "Who chopped you to pieces, Celty?" Ruri then tucks the two girls in and they all turn away from the view… like how Shizuo's parents did.

"Namie… what's going on?" Shirou asks the zombie and then she answers, "…It's Izaya. Do I have to say more?"

Everyone gasps and then Kyoko starts to yell around, "But! Why does he have to include an innocent girl inside? There's someone else trapped in there!" Namie sighs and then she starts explaining, "…There is no one else trapped in there but the two of them. I'm pretty sure every Orihara felt it. Kanra Nakura is Izaya Orihara." Kyoko freezes. "Kanra is the name of an illegitimate daughter of the Nakuras. She got sick years ago and there is nothing they could do to save her. But Izaya secretly extended his hand to help her find sufficient and compatible organs to prolong her life… in exchange of her name."

"…So even if there is…" Celty begins to speak as she gets herself together— literally, "No actual Kanra Nakura that exists now and records of her are requested, the Nakuras knew that it was just Izaya Orihara using that name. The news of him dying didn't reach Shinjuku anyway."

"…This whole ruckus… he planned it all by himself?" Kasuka murmurs and then Namie nods, "…He never liked it how Shizuo Heiwajima left him there to die." Namiko twitches as well as the others. "…I take it as no one knew. I don't want to delve into details since my memories are not that clear. But apparently, it is Shizuo Heiwajima who set the fire at the hotel five years ago. He did beat us up and let the gas tank do the explosion trick to clear evidences or whatsoever."

"…No…" Namiko whispers as she runs to Namie, "Take that back! Shizuo-kun can never—!" Kasuka gets up to catch and stop his mother from assaulting the zombie, "Kaa-san, it's all true. Nii-san has told me… it's all true." The mother then breaks down and cries… "No… no…"

"What's going to happen now?" Shirou asks in his normal monotonous voice and then Namie gazes up at the burning resort, "…I don't have an idea. Izaya never told me any of his plans until it has to be enacted immediately after."

"Nii-san…" Kasuka consoles his mother… as he looks up— hoping things will be over soon.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Argh!" Shizuo groans as Izaya stomps at his head, "Eh? What's this? Why aren't you even fighting back? Don't you want to find Shinra and save him?" Izaya steps on harder and then Shizuo whispers… "…Izaya… tell me… do you… love Namie?" The raven zombie twitches and then he stomps harder… repeatedly until he finishes talking, "…! Namie-chan! Is just! A! Fucking doll! Why?! Should! I even! Love her?!"

Accompanied by blood, tears roll down the blond's face… starting to greatly regret his actions. He should have believed Izaya back then… he should have taken him away even though his eyes are pierced. Shinra could have done something about it. Then what was it that he is trying to do with Namie back then? Why does she have to be half-naked when he walked in the room?

"Crawl and struggle! Entertain me and be a fucking worm!"

Shizuo moves bits by bits as he somewhat feels Izaya's foot off of his head. As he moves, the raven walks after him… kicking him anywhere whenever he feels like it. The fire then suddenly surges at Shizuo's side and then Izaya laughs out, "You're almost out of time, Shizu-chan. Who should I dice first? Celty isn't even crying when I cut her to pieces. Would your mother do the same?"

The bloody blond then stops and attempts to get up but Izaya walks in front of him to smirk. He then kicks Shizuo's chin forcefully and the blond almost gets thrown to a back-flat lying position. The blond sits up and wipes off blood from his mouth… still ignoring that hole he got in his waist. Izaya shrugs his shoulders smugly and he laughs out, "Oi, are you even in pain? Oh right, a monster like you can't even feel physical pain. That's right… you're a monster! You break everything you touch!"

"…I… know." Shizuo grasps for breath and then he continues to plead, "And you're not… so leave… my family out… of this." The raven glares at him and is about to kick him again when the floor beneath them collapses. Both of them fall from the ceiling but then Shizuo grabs Izaya— only to turn them around so that he would hit the hot and broken floor— on the behalf of the burned zombie.

"Argh!" He groans and he coughs out some saliva from the impact. Izaya lays on top of him and the zombie laughs, "A… A… Ahahahaha! What are you doing?!" He squeezes his tummy as he laughs so hard while sitting on Shizuo, "I'm a zombie! I'm dead! It doesn't matter from where I fall from! Are you so stupid that you forgot that?!"

"…Celty… said… zombies… can still… experience pain…" Shizuo almost wheezes before stroking at Izaya's bangs… "…Got that?" The brunet stops laughing and he bitterly grins, "…And now the second floor is collapsing. Shinra is somewhere around that floor— you can't even move now! He will die, your family will die… you will die! What a very happy ending for me!"

"…Please leave them out of this." Shizuo continues to beg… Izaya clearly seeing those tears coming from those gold eyes. Yet the raven enjoys the view some more, "…Are you so scared now, Shizu-chan? That doesn't compare to my fear that day. All I would want is to hear your voice… but you left me all alone. You're just like everyone else. All of you left me when you thought that I'm nothing but useless to you anymore…"

"Leave them out there… they don't belong to our world."

"…?" "It is just the two of us, right? You're the first one who let someone else in. At least correct your mistake now and… let's leave for hell with just the two of us." "Shizu-chan…" "I'm sorry for kicking you out. I'm sorry for thinking that we don't belong to each other anymore. I'm sorry for… I'm sorry for…"

"Idiot." Izaya whispers with a monotonous voice and then the roof threatens to fall down as well. He then grabs Shizuo's neck and then he eyes at him coldly, "…I don't care anymore. I don't care about my promises… our promises… I'm breaking all of them! You were the first one to break the most important promise after all! We're supposed to always protect each other!"

"…" "You didn't protect me when you left me alone! You didn't protect me when you pierced both of my eyes with a knife! You didn't protect me when you make me bathe in gas and blood!" Then tears come out from his eyes as he starts crying, "But I wouldn't have mind… not at all…" He then grips very tightly at Shizuo's neck, "IF YOU COME BACK! I WOULDN'T HAVE MIND LIVING BLIND! AS LONG AS I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE, I'LL BE FINE!" He starts shaking Shizuo who is just enduring the breaking hold… not even using his hands to take it off…

"I never wanted to see the world after that after all! I can't help myself! These eyes made me sin against you! I was scared when it's dark and you're not even talking! I was only scared when you're not talking…"

"Don't worry… let's talk a lot down there…" Shizuo almost chokes at the hold and then Izaya tightens the grip some more, "…Why aren't you even telling me to stop?! Why aren't you even telling me to stay dead and leave you alone now?!" Shizuo smiles and then he embraces Izaya a bit as he manages to stand thanks to Izaya's pulling…

"Because this… can't even cover up for my forgiveness…" The blond whispers softly… "Hate me as much as you want if that will make you happy. I just wanted to always make you happy. I never told you anything about my jealousy because it will sadden you… that I don't like your girl…"

"…" "Sorry for forgetting about that… five years ago."

"You're supposed to be begging for your life! You're supposed to be scared for being all fucked up! You're supposed to be crying… how… much you love your family…" "…I still love you more than I love them…"

"I don't understand… why is everything going to plan until now?"

"…Sorry." Izaya gets off and away from him, "Why is everything… why is it… in the end… I'm still the one crying?" He covers his head, "Why is it… I am still the one getting all the pain?! I came to make you suffer! Why is everything backfiring at me?!"

"It's because… you never knew how to truly break me, Izaya." Shizuo goes to him by crawling and gets up to embrace him, "Because you never knew how." "What do you mean?! I did everything! I did everything!" "No, you haven't…"

"What else didn't I do?! Everything… I've done everything to break a human's heart?!" Shizuo chuckles as he squeezes Izaya more with his warm and bloody hug… "I'm a monster, right? Those won't work against me…" "Then what should I do? What can I possibly say?"

"…Shizu-chan, I don't love you anymore." "…?! But I said I hate you once!" "I was really hurt by then… but that was from Kanra… not from Izaya. I'm so stupid… that as long as the images don't match… it's not the same person."

"…Shi… Shizu-chan…" Izaya starts chuckling despite the fountain of tears he starts crying, "…How? How can I even say that?! You're so stupid that you didn't even realize that… that… I can never say that! You're a monster! You're breaking my heart! You're…"

"Sorry… can you just replace it with mine? I'll be alright as long as you have it after all."

Izaya stops yelling and watches Shizuo pulls back… and the roof starts to collapse along with the other floors. His eyes stare at those smiling gold orbs… accompanied by a smiling face… "Because Izaya… I still love you."

"Shi… Shizu-chan…" Izaya continues to cry… when they kiss… as everything falls apart. "I still love you, too."

…

**End of Chapter 13**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	14. Cover For Cracked Lips

**Shinra: Yay! Everything's over! But I'm in the nastiest state! Why would Yagiri-san put me inside a body bag already?** _Celty: Don't worry… at least you're not chopped to multiple pieces. __**Shingen: Haha! I just thought I picked up Celty's boo— **_[Shinra and Celty give him a double super sharp elbow jab!] Emillia: At any rate, thank you for the support, minna! I can't wait to see the ending!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included. Blood Lipstick theme song is **Ima Demo Zutto** by **Yuna Ito **ft. **Spontania. **I have only posted the translation in accordance to the house rules.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima, the suspected murderer and the lover of the dead, goes in the burning resort just to save his girlfriend, Kanra Nakura— only to find out that she, the mastermind of all events, is no one else but Izaya Orihara!

He then gets beat up by the zombie and bruised up and wounded all over. However, as he somewhat forgets about Shinra… and negotiates about hurting his family instead. But by the fortunate turn of events, he manages to recapture Izaya's heart just when everything collapses…

Namie Yagiri, the other zombie and the so-called wild dog, decides to show up along with Shinra who is in a body bag and Celty who is inside a… err, bag. She also talks about Izaya and the crime Shizuo has committed five years ago… along with the Kanra Nakura trick.

And now that everything falls apart, what will happen to the broken dreams?

…

**Blood Lipstick**

_**A creature of both day and night… messing up with the bounds of a human's pure love…**_

…

Cries of hysteria then follows the sudden collapse of the upper part of the resort… straight down to the ground floor. Explosions continue to rack the place and everyone else just have to get away from the establishment. Kasuka even dare to stay near because his brother is still inside… but Shingen pulls him away, "No! Nii-san!"

The resort completely burns down to the ground and there are even some more explosions happening inside. Kyoko and Namiko yell as they cry for their sons, "Shizuo(-kun)! Izaya(-ouji-sama)!" Kichirou hugs his wife tight and then Shirou just tucks Kyoko in, "…Kyoko." "Anata! Yan-Yan and Shizuo are still inside! We need to save them!"

"…The place is blasted to bits. Let's just hope their bodies aren't as distorted as Shinra's—" Emillia hits him again, "Shinra is not even dead! And have a heart! Their mothers are here!" Mairu and Kururi even kick his shins, "Shizuo-san will not die from that!" "Immortal!" They then cry out loud… making Emillia comfort them, "There, there, Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan."

Celty checks up on Shinra who got bandaged up by his parents with their coats and jackets. Namie and Seiji are just merely staring at the rubble made by the explosions. Ruri is holding on to Kasuka as she whimpers in compassion with Kasuka's unseen worry, "Shizuo-nii-san… he must be there somewhere. Alive and well…" Kasuka then embraces the scared girl and decides to remain silent about his ultimate worries.

Movements beneath the rubble begin to surface as pieces of rocks, cement and wood are pushed aside. A bloody burnt hand arises and then it starts clearing above the area where its body must be caught beneath. Celty and Namie twitches and then the dark-haired zombie whispers, "Izaya…" The people gasp and then everyone cannot help but to get scared… he was the one who made the place blow up after all.

Soon, much powerful pushes are observed at the place… as if knowing that the person trapped beneath is trying to get out. But no one has the muscle to help… they don't even know what Izaya will do next… _after dealing with Shizuo_. Kyoko clutches her hands into balls and Shirou prepares for anything. One after another, the rocks and wood covering them move away from the impact of the pushes. The heavy things are already removed and soon the whole plank over the zombie flies away with a kick.

A dark figure rises from the rubble… the skin as black as burnt material yet his face is still porcelain white only dusted by coal. Despite the intense gazes on his direction, he ignores the humans and begins throwing away other pieces of rubble nearby. And seconds after, he carries the unconscious-looking Shizuo to his chest and dusts off his face. And seeing that he is very much covered in blood, no one has stopped Kasuka from running towards them…

"Nii-san!" Izaya turns to him… a kind smile embracing his face, "…I'm sorry. I got him all dirty."

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 14: Cover for Cracked Lips**

…

"_Neh, Namie-chan, wanna hang out around a hotel later? I mean, it's holiday tomorrow so maybe you wanna stay there till tomorrow." Izaya grabs a seat next to Namie that vacant class. Even though he belongs to another class, Izaya Orihara is very much welcome to any other class since… he's wealthy, handsome and pretty influential— like what he expected to be._

"…_Uhm." The brunette doll agrees to the Orihara's wishes… since she doesn't have any choice after all. Izaya then flashes his smug grin and strokes at her hair once, "Just wait for me at the gates, okay?" She nods and then Izaya leaves for his own class. The girls then start gossiping about the doll… the woman laying her face at her desk…_

"_I hate my face."_

_Izaya then enters his own classroom just as everyone is about to go, "Konnichiwa, Orihara-sama." "Konnichiwa." He cheekily answers and then he grabs Shizuo's wrist right after he finishes packing their bags. The raven drags the brunet in the fire escape where they always have their private talks. The raven smiles at him, "Shizu-chan, I won't be around tonight and tomorrow morning. I will be at Sunshine hotel with Namie-chan later till tomorrow noon— don't tell anyone. Let's just see each other by tomorrow afternoon, neh?"_

"…_Okay." Izaya then wraps his arms around the brunet's neck, "Come on, don't be sad. Here…" The raven kisses the brunet who gladly kisses back. And unlike their other goodbye kisses, Izaya starts sucking on his lips which makes the brunet blush badly. The raven pulls back and licks his own lips, "I can never outgrow this. I feel so bad if I don't kiss you."_

"_Kiss? That's called making out." "Hm? Well, whatever. See ya!" Izaya runs off before waving from a farther point… only to continue running off again._

…

"_Ah! Wait! What are you doing?!" Namie screams as Izaya pushes her to the bed. The raven then climbs up above her and he licks his lips, "Namie-chan, just don't move~ this is just going to be fast~" She tries to push him off but he kisses the girl— hungrily as to daze her. The doll blushes and weakens for the sensation… only to be stung by something done at her middle finger. She then budges but she sees someone else standing beside them. She then whispers under the kiss, "S-Shinra-sensei?"_

_Izaya pulls back and wipes his lips dry, "That's fast-acting, right?" "Of course, look." Shinra takes a needle and pricks the region under her fingernail again, "She can't feel anything now." "…Wha… What are you doing to me?" The girl stutters as she feels the anesthetics spreading across her body. Her eyes begin to cry… "You're not going to rape me, right?"_

"_A… A… Ahahahaha!" Izaya laughs out loud and then Shinra even snickers in the ridicule. The bespectacled boy then places a tray of metals at the drawer, "Don't get caught, partner. I'm not taking your ass out of the correctional… for being a twelve-year-old mad doctor thing." "Sure, sure. Everyone's partying loudly downstairs… no one would even hear her." Namie's eyes widen in fear. Shinra pushes up his glasses, "Just don't mess up, okay? Give those back to me when you're done."_

"_I'll just buy you new ones when I lose them." Izaya whispers and then Shinra leaves the room. The raven then starts unbuttoning her clothes, "Where should I punch you? I forgot to ask partner. Oh well, it's not like I'm displaying you naked. Should it be in the left…?" He is holding a thin tube that is used to extract blood from corpses, "Or in the right?" Namie then starts crying… "Somebody… save me."_

"_Shhh. I'm thinking."_

"…_What are you doing…?" Izaya twitches as he hides the tube behind him and sees Shizuo standing at the doorway. Namie stares at him and then Izaya chuckles, "Shi… Shizu-chan." The brunet closes the door and then Izaya covers the instruments Shinra lend him, "…Why are you here?" He gets off the girl and goes to his bestfriend, "…How'd you find me? I didn't give a number…" Shizuo is standing there with cold eyes and holding a jug of unclear water, "I followed you. I waited for Shinra to walk out… since you wouldn't really be doing anything if he's inside…"_

"_Uhm, Shizu-chan, it's not like what you think—!" Shizuo suddenly draws out a pocket knife from his pocket and strikes at Izaya's eye with it. The raven screams in pain and holds his bleeding eye. Shizuo puts down the jug and then he grabs Izaya's collar only to strike at his other eye— completely blinding the raven. The girl screams as she sees more blood spurting somewhere… _

"_As for the bitch…" The brunet whispers but the Namie tries to scream, "Wait, Heiwajima-kun!" He throws away the knife… and starts cracking his knuckles… "No, please. He'— Izaya's even tried to—" He finally punches her down at her tummy… but the anesthetics is so strong that it didn't make her feel anything. She still tries to scream at every hit… but since the Holiday party is too loud…_

_Their screams are left unheard._

…

_Namie and Izaya are lying stomach-flat on the floor… the woman looking unconscious yet her open and dilated eyes are stating otherwise. Izaya is still struggling for the pain of his eyes… blood dripping from his shut lids. He has poured gas at the two children before him… observing them of any weird behavior. Izaya then starts to crazily laugh out…_

"_Shizu-chan? Ahehehehe… what's happening? What's that smell? Shizu-chan? Are you even there? It's too dark? Shizu-chan? Hey, where are you? Shizu-chan? Namie-chan… she's— ugh, forget it. Shizu-chan? Answer me. Shizu-chan? I know you're there! I can smell you! Shizu-chan?" Izaya keeps on blabbing as his hands keep on putting pressure on his damaged eyes. Namie lays there unmoving… even her eyes are not blinking and her mouth letting drool mix with the gas. Shizuo is just right there staring at them… a lighter at hand. He then soundlessly gulps and drops it on the floor._

…

_The door closes… the fire reaches the gas tank… BOOOOOOM!_

_More cries of hysteria grow as the fierce fire gets accompanied by explosions from different parts of the floor. Shinra is there waiting outside the restaurant across the street. The ice cream he held slips off his weakened hand and even his cellphone almost falls to the ground— if only it doesn't have a chain that hangs it on his small wrist. Emillia who is on the other line asks, "Shinra? What is that loud sound? Where are you? Shinra? Shinra?!"_

"…_O… Orihara-kun…" He murmurs as his eyes widen at the event… his soul bewildered by such accident. Then he notices someone running away from the hotel— but too small for the people to consider a suspect. His eyes are pinned too hard on him but the boy that has run away must have ignored it. Shinra then looks back at the developing fire at the second floor… particularly from Izaya's room._

"_No…" A car then stops in front of Shinra and then Emillia goes to him to hug him, "Shinra!" She looks at the burning hotel and watches the firemen deal with it._

"_Hahaue…" "What is it, Shinra?" "Orihara-kun… is in there."_

…

"_Izaya! My baby!" Kyoko cries agonizingly at the first gathering they had where the police has confirmed that two of the victims are Izaya and Namie. Even Seiji cries out loud enough for the loss of his sister. Izaya's sisters are left holding hands as they stand somewhere… the idea of having their older brother dead hasn't sunk in yet. Namiko is left crying as well… Kasuka and Kichirou are comforting her. Shinra and Shizuo are there as well— the two still shocked that they just lost two friends._

_As Shirou converses with the police, Shinra then holds Shizuo's hand… the boy that lost everything. Shinra knows that as much… but then Shizuo budges his hand and runs out the house, crying loudly._

_At a small corner, Shizuo slams his back at the wall and stares panicky at his trembling hands… "W… What… What did I do?"_

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Is he…?!" Kasuka slowly walks to them and then Izaya looks at him, with a shake of his head. The blond then regains consciousness as he sees Izaya holding him close and Kasuka going to them. The raven then grasps at his arm tight… "Shizu-chan… I'm so sorry."

"Izaya… I thought…" Shizuo tries to get up and everyone else gets nearer. Izaya then starts crying again, "I can't… I can't take you to a horrid place like hell." The blond gasps soundlessly and then the raven smiles a cat grin at him, "…I guess… we're not really for each other after all."

_**I always remember you all along  
I cannot go back.  
You'll always be close to my heart, even now.**_

"What are you talking about, Izaya?" Shizuo twitches and then the raven continue on crying, "…This is where we are really going to separate. Forget about me…" The raven embraces him again, "All I ever caused you now is trouble. All your memories of me are horrifying."

_**I felt the usual things.  
Close to what seemed to make you really happy.  
It appeared just about everything has changed.**_

"No, they wouldn't—" Izaya then just tries to contain his tears and presses his hand at the blond's lips. "No, every time you think of me… this experience will come by. But don't worry, after this… I won't be back again. I won't really be back again."

_**I wanted to warm this hand, even when wet  
Someone who I also love  
Because even now memories of you I can't let go of.  
No matter where we struggle to get to.  
With you, if that's the case, I can still go through it.**_

"Izaya… no, don't leave me now!" Shizuo struggles to get up but the wound on his waist finally catches up with him, "Argh! No, Izaya!" The raven then begins stroking at his face as his image begins to fade away…

_**Even now, I want to meet you.  
I absolutely feel you  
Even now, I can't forget that love song.**_

Shizuo then just gets up even though blood spurts out of the hole in his waist… only to embrace him, "…If you're going… take me!"

_**My lonely heart full of memories  
Hold me just like that day.  
One more time**_

"Thank you, Shizu-chan. For still loving me…"

_**You gave me your thanks when you were beside me.  
That time you didn't say it. This is the last time we speak. I'm sorry.  
This is the last time I'll call out your name once more.**_

"Shizu-chan… goodbye."

_**Pictures in the cell phone of when we smiled.  
You still looked happy.  
You changed also and left.  
It's as if we look like kids with high spirits.  
You rode on my back. You were lovely.  
From that moment that passed  
Someday, this pain I'd expected to forget  
The person I love. You gave me meaning  
As it is, I can't severe ties with you.**_

"No… Izaya!"

_**Even now, I want to meet you.  
I absolutely feel you  
Even now, I can't forget that love song.  
My lonely heart full of memories  
Hold me just like that day.  
One more time**_

_**You said, "you're lonely." Your words I didn't figure out.  
Everything in the world is nonsense.  
You know I love you  
Even now.  
No matter how long, if I stayed by your side more than anyone, it was because it made you happy.  
Fly away to the place of that day**_

_**Oooh~  
Even now, I want to meet you.  
I absolutely feel you  
Even now, I can't forget that love song.  
My lonely heart full of memories  
Hold me just like that day.  
One more time**_

"I will always love you, Shizu-chan…"

_**I hear you call  
I hear you say my name  
**__**This night will always remind of you.**_

And beneath that beautiful moonlight at the beach, Izaya gives Shizuo the last kiss… before vanishing from his eyes forever.

"Izaya?! Izaya?!" Shizuo calls out even to the extent of having blood flow out of his mouth again. Kasuka then goes to his side and then the blond keeps on yelling, "IZAAYAAAAAA!"

"Ouw, my head…" Kyoko starts to have a strong headache and everyone starts to have headaches as well. Even Kasuka who is holding Shizuo does… aside from the two zombies. Namie then comforts her brother in the pain of the headache, "It's too fast." "What's happening?" "Izaya already vanished… all memories of him coming back will be erased. Later, they wouldn't even know that Izaya even come back."

"What about you? They will be surprised." "There must be replacement memories…" Celty then stares at the seriously whining blond amidst the people who are suffering from headaches. Kasuka then regains control to his senses and he twitches as he watches Shizuo cry in his arms while becoming all bloody. The parents then also look around and ask the bloody boy with terror, "Shizuo(-kun), are you alright?"

"…" Shizuo then stops making a sound… and simply losing consciousness from everything that happened that day.

"_**Shizu-chan, you'll always be the one I love the most." Izaya… "Shizu-chan… goodbye."**_

…

**End of Chapter 14**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ That song is in my player and it magically played when I reached the scene where it is supposed to 'play'.


	15. Epilogue

…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Durarara** and **Another**. Not a crossover. Other references are also used but fanfics of other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Violence, gore and other horrible stuffs. Smut and sexy scenes will also be provided. Not all are incorporated in every chapter. OOC.

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"_(blur)-chan! Oi! Wake up!"_

_**Everything is blurred… but I'm sure that guy is smiling at me…**_

"_(blur)-chan! What are you doing? Heheh, are you getting jealous?"_

_**Who is he? Why am I getting visions of this guy?**_

"_(blur)-chan… what's wrong? Oh come on, here!" Kiss. "There! Feeling better?"_

_**Why do I… feel so empty? And all I ever wanted is to… hold him near me? Just who…**_

"_(blur)-chan, I love you."_

The shrill cry of the monitor indicates his heartbeat and that he is in a good condition. He looks around and then he finds a brunet sleeping at the side of the bed. He then looks around some more… recognizing the place as a hospital.

"Shizuo! You're awake!" A beautiful girl with pale-brown-hair and natural red lips comes to him, "Oh, what's wrong? Why are you frowning at me?"

A bespectacled man in crutches goes in as well and he chuckles, "Celty, you don't have to stress him out that much. Neh, Shizuo, how are you feeling?"

The woman shakes the brunet by the bed, "Kasuka-kun! Your brother's awake!" The guy clears his face first and then he checks up on the guy, "Nii-san! Are you alright? Is something painful?" The woman looms her face, "Shizuo? Why are you frowning so hard?"

"…? Shizuo?" The bespectacled man does the same as what the woman does… only to make the patient shake his head. They look at each other and then the brunet asks as he slips in front of the bespectacled man, "I have read scripts like this… where the patient is…" "Huh? Why are you trembling, Kasuka-kun?" "Kasuka-kun, is something wrong?"

"Nii-san, don't you recognize us?"

"…No. Who are you?" The patient finally answers and then the bespectacled man chuckles, "…It's been two weeks since he has been sleeping. Tell me it's just a side effect of that long sleep… and then he'll recognize us later!" "Shinra-nii-san, you're the doctor here." "…How can that be?"

"…" The patient keeps quiet as they discuss in front of him. And then the woman twitches and exclaims, "AHA!" The boys look at her, "…Izaya did say 'Forget me', didn't he? And Namie told me that zombies have the power to manipulate things— dreams, memories, emotions— he must have…" The woman shrinks, "He must have erased Shizuo's memories of him… and everything else has been affected."

"…? Celty, how'd you know Orihara-kun?" "I don't understand. Isn't Izaya-nii-san dead for five years now?" The woman freezes for a while and screams around, "I totally forgot! When zombies vanish, memories of them become erased as well! You didn't even remember Izaya Orihara came back and haunted everyone else." "…It takes a zombie to know that." "I don't have any other choice but to agree…"

"…I… Izaya?"

"Yes. I don't know if it's for the better or for the worst… but he is the person you love the most. But he wants you to forget every pain he has given you… as to keep you from crying every night."

"But don't worry, Shizuo. Your memories will be back to normal. Just rest a bit more…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Epilogue**

…

"It's been a week since he woke up. We still have nothing." "…He can't even go to school because this." "…Why don't we just think of it as a reset? That child is a maniac after all." Loud thud. "Please be more considerate, Anata." "…It's okay. I mean… I don't know. I just felt he is right…"

The patient remains silent and he keeps on watching the people he sees in the park. There are lots of playing children and walking adults. His eyes blink in curiosity… as to who that Izaya is. What does he look like? What is he like? Is he kind? Is he loud? Is he… really a lover of his? But he's a guy, right?

"Nii-san, please don't stress yourself." The brunet a week ago who visits him every day comes again. The blonde patient then just looks outside the window again… only to see a child getting bullied by some other children. The brunet notices the thing and he comes to draw the curtains but then the patient exclaims, "Wait!"

"…?"

He then intently stares at the bullying scene. And then another kid comes to the guy's rescue— turning the scene into quiet a fight. Since grown-ups have already interfered, the bullies go away. The kid that rescued the other one checks up on him and they walk to another direction…

"…Nii-san, is something wrong?"

"…_Uhm, d-do you want to play? I haven't played with other children for months… I always break their toys after all." "…Really?" A boy takes the broken toy off the patient's— a younger version of him— palms before grabbing his hands… "How do you break them? Your hands are soft."_

…

"_Why won't it break?" The patient breaks the car in one slam after the hundred attempts of the other one._

…

"_What are you doing?!" A woman pulls on his wrists and starts to violently lecture him for breaking toys._

_However, the kid grabs more toys and starts throwing them at the woman, "Let him go, you dirty poop!" The woman defends herself with her arms, "Ouw, (blur)! Stop… it hurts." The kid runs towards the other boy as he yells, "Get away from us, poop!"_

"Nii-san?" The patient twitches as his eyes begin to tear, "…I…"

_The boy hugs him which makes him blush, "Grown-ups are harsh. Just stay by my side… I won't let them hurt you." "…But (blur)…" "…Let's create a world… where only the two of us can exist."_ _"Eh? …I'm alright. I'm not hurt. And… you should play with other children, too." _

"…I…" The patient suddenly gets up and runs off somewhere— not caring if his tubes get detached from him painfully. The brunet then chases him, "Wait! Nii-san! Your wounds!" They run off the hospital in a fast pace that even the guards didn't have the time to move and comprehend what happen. The patient gets out of the hospital and runs in the streets with blood on his clothes for the plucked tubes and…

Barefoot.

_The boy then blushes and starts to stutter, "W-Wait… what I mean is…"_

"Nii-san!" The brunet runs after him at every unsure turn he takes… as if wanting to get to a place that is roughly sketched on his memories. The blond keeps on running and crying…

_Izaya gives him a cat grin, "Let's be friends, Shizu-chan!"_

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!"

He then trips on a small stone and Kasuka gets to help him up, "Nii-san, wait!" "Let go, Kasuka! I need to see Izaya!" The brother then gets bewildered by the sudden outrage and then he says, "Calm down and let's head back to the hospital. You have to get checked first and then I'll take you to Izaya-nii-san." The blond then nods and staggers as he feels his stitches open up a bit…

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

"Izaya!" Shizuo yells as they reach the raven's grave and then Shizuo crashes to his knees in front of it… "…Why? Why would you even…?" He then starts crying silently and then Kasuka, Celty and Shinra come after him.

"I'll take it as Izaya failed." The familiar voice then speaks… Celty answering her fellow zombie, "I guess. I don't know how… but he must have seen a very memory-provoking scene earlier. It's such a shame that everyone else hasn't remembered anything about Kanra Nakura-san." The brunette zombie chuckles and then she smiles, "…I don't really know if they deserve to be punished by the world. Come along, Seiji. It's bad for you to see a crying man."

"Bye. Take care." Celty bids them goodbye and then they all look at Shizuo who has his face buried in his hands…

"…Nii-san, please stop that." "It's not very Shizuo to cry like that. Anyway, if it's for Orihara-kun… then I guess you can." Celty then just watches him do so… "…How are you feeling, Shizuo?" Then the boys look at her… with Shizuo answering after he does calm himself a bit…

"…How can Izaya do that to me? Erasing my memories? He is everything to me… I will be nothing without him." "…Don't be that harsh to yourself, Shizuo." The woman then starts lecturing again. "That is exactly what he doesn't want you to do. He knew your memories of him will be painful and he doesn't want you to be sad."

Celty sits down and then she smiles at Shizuo, "He wants you to be happy. I know it's hard to lose the person you love the most. But you have to continue living. Be thankful you have met someone like him and you know you can be a better person because of him. Hell is a very scary place… and I bet he's getting it rough over there… (I know, right.)"

"Why Hell?" "…Just pretend you heard Heaven, Kasuka-kun."

"But if he sees you happy and filled with smiles, he would feel better. If you continue to cry, he will feel worst. Do you want to hurt him?"

"…No." "Then pick yourself up now."

Shizuo wipes his eyes and clears his face. He then stares at the tombstone…

"Izaya, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't live without you. Just let me… just listen to me when I come here and talk, okay? Answer me, too, if you can." The blonde man smiles and strokes at the tombstone, "I will always love you… and I will be happy even though we're not together anymore. I promise… I'll… I'll…"

He cries again and he wipes his eyes dry…

"I'll find happiness. I will be happy… if that will make you happy. I love you…"

…

**Blood Lipstick**

…

May 4, the next year…

"Happy birthday, Izaya! I brought you your favorite tuna sushi! Since you won't be eating it… I'll just… do it for you." Shizuo comes in front of the grave at the middle of the night and then he starts talking about things… with a tombstone. "It's bad I can't bring booze here… that should have been fun. Well, anyway, we met this wonderful guy and his name is Kadota. Huh? No, he is one of my new friends. I wouldn't want you to meet him, though. He would surely freak out if you pay him a visit."

"…Is that guy okay? He's talking loudly with the tombstone…" One of the keepers says and then his comrade speaks, "It's alright. It's not like someone would really come over there and talk to him."

Shizuo keeps on blabbing and then the spade behind him stumbles without anything touching it… the wind hasn't even blown that moment. Both the keepers and the student gaze at the spade and then the keepers run away…

Shizuo smiles at the tombstone, "I knew it you are always here." An incense falls over and hits his head, "Huh? Why? I speak too much about my new friends? And you're getting jealous because they're all men?"

The chilly wind blows… Shizuo smiles, "Don't be. I mean… I still love you more than anyone else."

"…_Shizu-chan, baka."_

…

**End of Blood Lipstick**

…

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH ! I have completed the Semestral Break Challenge! Thank you for patronizing the fic and please also patronize my other Shizaya fics and the prequel and sequel of this fic! Contents are treated as surprises and there will be no spoilers for the sequel… aside from the fact that they are already twenty-two-year-old by then and the story is set five years after this. The prequel is just a more organized series of events back when they are still young…

Huh? Ah yes, I will feature the firsts of Shizuo Heiwajima… LOL!

Other Durarara characters will also be featured in the sequel!

I really wanted to thank you guys…

Sincerely yours…

Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto


End file.
